


Athrú Rudaí

by Speckeh



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Breastfeeding, Cultural Differences, Cute Kids, Esca and Marcus having a kid and trying to raise a kid with cultural differences, Esca is a force to be reckon with, Friends to Lovers, Kid Fic, Knotting, M/M, Marcus is surprisingly sweet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Domestic Violence, Mpreg, No Feminization, No Graphic Birth, Not a love story but close, Not your average alpha/beta/omega fic, Original Female Character - Freeform, Rimming, Roughhousing, Size Difference, Switching, Topping from the Bottom, brief discussion of abortion, frustrating Esca, no graphic violence but there is physical violence between the main characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 53,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speckeh/pseuds/Speckeh
Summary: Three months since Marcus has returned The Eagle of The Ninth back to Rome and he and Esca are traveling wherever they like. Esca has noticed a change between them, a deeper trust, Marcus keeps staring at him any chance he thinks the other isn't looking. A spark of something more than friendship is beginning and Esca wonders if he should coax or smother the flames.Athrú Rudaí - Things Change.





	1. The First Kiss

It wasn’t easy hiding it from a tactical roman nose. Marcus, with his hulking frame, his blonde and tanned skin, the practiced muscles on his body, was smarter than he looked. He had known it the moment he caught eyes with him as he screamed for him to live in the makeshift coliseum. He had smelt it as they traveled through his lands and traveled through the North for months. _Alpha._

He wasn’t sure he would stay with Marcus at first. He still hated everything his friend stood for, everything he believed and how his people treated his own. But something about the dependent Alpha, who leaned on Esca’s smaller frame, who gave him trust when he had nothing to back it up, had started to chip away at his prejudiced reserves. 

In his tribe, his secondary sex wasn’t seen as some handicap. He was still his father’s first born son, who hunted, fished, killed, and fought alongside his people as fierce as any alpha. His frame was nowhere near as large and foreboding as Marcus’, but he was lean, masculine, legs meant for endurance with little fear of collapsing. Compared to the Roman male omegas who were locked up alongside the beta and omega women, Esca looked nothing like their fragile frames. It was probably the main reason why Marcus never suspected Esca’s secondary gender lay with omegas. 

Their long journey in the North made keeping it hidden a hard task. But Esca was careful, knew when to stand down wind behind Marcus, rub himself against the sweat soaked horse blanket, finding plants that stayed the heat and slick for another month. He was sure he hadn’t failed at hiding it from the roman, but some days he doubted with how gentle Marcus was towards him. He wasn’t sure if it was from friendship or perhaps his alpha senses knew Esca was something he hid. 

Marcus decided to leave the roman city once returning the Eagle of the Ninth. He playfully asked where Esca wished to go, that he would follow for once, and an electricity zipped through him. There was something exciting about having an alpha he could wrestle with without holding back strength, someone who needed Esca more than Esca needed him, and an alpha who unknowingly would follow after a brigante omega hunter. “I can think of a few adventures.” Esca smiled and Marcus repeated the gesture, shoving his friend rather hard in the hallway. 

For three months they wandered as hunters. They camped in the wilds of Britannia, fought off rough men who tried to nic what few possessions they still had. They grew closer. They traded stories of happier childhoods, when tempers flared Esca wrestled Marcus to the floor, each earning black eyes when a measured punch broke it up, and they laughed. Esca wasn’t sure what to do when his roman friend laughed for the first time. His eyes crinkled, his smile bright, and the word handsome echoed in his head for an hour afterwards. Something was changing between them. He caught Marcus staring at him as he hiked ahead, rode his horse for a lookout, or when he was cleaning his hands in the river after gutting their kill. He had to fight off the constant need to blush bubbling under his skin. Roman eyes used to make his skin crawl when he sensed them staring at him as Marcus does, but this time he finds the disgust turning to white heat in his belly. He was proud. 

“Where should we go to next?” Marcus asked, sitting down beside their fire with a proud look on his face. The rabbit was cooking, the skinned fur drying on a log. It wasn’t much to feast on, but it was a good hunt. The fur would fetch them coin if they should ever pass a merchant.  
“I’ve led the last two trips. Is it not your turn?” Esca asked, turning the rabbit to cook on the other side and threw herbs in the fire for the smoke to flavor the meat.  
“I like following you. You know the land well. I wouldn’t know where to go without putting our heads on the line.” Marcus rebutted, staring out to where the sun had started to set and soft colors of pink, blue, and yellow were mixing in the summer sky.  
“That’s true. But when you whispered to your father’s token, it told you to go North. I would have led you East, slowly run your horse into the ground and leave you abandoned in some forest.” 

Marcus was silent for a moment, looking to Esca. “But you couldn’t. Your bond.”  
Esca shrugged his shoulders, “I said no harm would come to you, but that didn’t mean I couldn’t abandon you. You’re a hunter, you would have found your way.”  
“I’m glad you didn’t.” Marcus spoke softly, staring at Esca with such an intensity the brigante paused his turning of their dinner. “I’m glad you wouldn’t leave me behind.” 

His large and scarred hand brushed the back of Esca’s hair, his thumb swiping over his ear. The only sound surrounding them was the fire crackling, the hiss of juices evaporating, and nature moving about. Esca turned towards Marcus and found himself leaning forward before he could stop. He kissed chapped and hard lips once. The other’s breath was caught, his bright blue eyes staring into Esca’s. He opened his mouth to apologize, drawing his body away when the hand on the back of his head pulled him forward and hard lips met his once more. Esca’s whole body tingled as Marcus held him in a tight and needy grip, their lips moving against each other in the rough dominance their wrestling usually held. His nails dug into the Roman’s long sleeves, pressing his smaller frame into the large and hulking one. 

Marcus separated enough to mumble against Esca’s parted lips, “I’ve been wanting to do _that_ for awhile.”  
“Then do it again.” Esca breathed.  
Marcus breathed a little laugh and pulled the little brigante in for another round of firm kisses. 

They didn’t immediately roll into their makeshift beds and remove their clothes as much as Esca believed they would. He could feel Marcus’ line of thought with his thigh between the roman’s legs easily, but the roman was the first to finish the kiss. His face was a glorious flushed red, clearing his throat, “The rabbit will burn.”  
Esca stared at him for awhile in silence, his hands still holding onto his muscular biceps and their chests still touching. “..Of course.” he finally spoke and pulled himself free of the other man and flipped the rabbit once more. Neither of them spoke about the kiss or initiated another for the rest of the day. 


	2. The Right Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A demand for more arises.

Marcus’ eyes bore even more on Esca since the first kiss. He could tell the other was bubbling underneath to talk about something, do _something_ since a few days ago. But the alpha was shy. _Shy!_ Imagine! A roman commander, who probably went to whore houses, saw his men fuck each other in the camps, probably heard jeering jokes about the cook’s boy and what the men would like to do to him, was too nervous to ask for another kiss! Esca had to bite back laughter, finding himself quickly losing himself more and more to the endearments of his friend. They both had nowhere to go, nowhere they had to be but to roam with one another. Esca knew what his answer would be if Marcus said he wished to go back to civilization and build a home. If Marcus asked him to return with him.

It was the fourth day of nothing but Marcus staring, trying to gain the inner courage to call to Esca. The brigante was hiking ahead, his ears tuned to the sudden sharp intakes of Marcus trying to say something and then the exhale of losing confidence. It was driving him mad at how much he wanted him to say something, and how adorable he found it to be. Esca suddenly turned on Marcus, the Roman stumbling to a stop. “What? What is it?”  
_“For the gods! Just kiss me you fool!”_ Esca shouted in his tongue and grabbed Marcus with two hands by his cloak. He pulled the larger man in with a rough movement and smashed their lips together. 

Marcus’ hands jerked up by reflex, hovering around Esca’s hips as he found himself being devoured. They stumbled backwards on their trail from the sudden movements. His hands finally laid on Esca’s hips, gentle, not in a death grip but as if he were worshipping even this faint touch. Esca wound his arms around his neck, moving from dominance to intimacy and the other followed suit. The hands on his hips turned to two large forearms winding around him and pressing just a touch tighter. Esca melted. 

Their frantic kisses ended in a wet separation of lips, neither one daring to remove their arms first.   
“You can do it.”  
“Mh?” Marcus hummed in a daze.   
“You can kiss me. You don’t have to ask for permission each time. Your people have taken so much from mine, a few kisses won’t harm anyone.”   
Marcus stiffened, growing uncomfortable. “I don’t.. I don’t want to just take you like that Esca. You’re my friend. If you hate this and if you’re only doing this because I want-”   
He was silenced by a softer kiss, “I do want it. I was only teasing. I like _you._ ” Esca slid his hands down Marcus’ chest, resting them on his powerful pectorals. “I like kissing you. I like how you stare at me so intense whenever you think about kissing me.” Marcus burned red and Esca laughed, nipping his roman mark under his chin. “I want more than just kissing, Marcus.” 

The way the Roman’s eyes went wide and large, you would think an army of 500 were suddenly ascending on them. Esca took this as his cue to step out of his shocked arms and begin again their hiking journey. “Not now. Doesn’t have to be this month. I like you, more than a friend or brother. Now keep up or you’ll be left behind!” Esca shouted without looking back. He smirked as he heard Marcus’ thunderous feet race slightly behind him to make up the distance. 

Marcus was silent for a solid half hour, no doubt contemplating this sudden intimacy on the table. It was nice as Esca could lose himself in their labored breathing as they hiked up a steep hill. He always walked slower to be mindful of Marcus’ bad leg, but it left Esca time to think and plan. If and when he beds Marcus, it will be harder to hide his scent in nakedness. No amount of rolling in dirt or horse blankets will hide the sweeter nature of his pheromones or the slick between his legs. He could top Marcus, have the roman face down and ass up and that could potentially hide his biology awhile longer. The truth would eventually be found out. At least out here in the wild, Marcus couldn’t run away. But neither could Esca. 

“Do you really mean it?” Marcus finally asked from behind. He was pausing to give his wounded leg a break. Esca was a few feet above, having conquered the hike up and now waited for his sweating alpha. He could smell the copious amount from where he stood. “Yes.” Esca answered easily.  
“Why.. why now? Why kiss me now? We’ve been traveling for three months. What’s changed?”   
Esca shrugged. He wasn’t sure what changed himself. Maybe he finally knew the real Marcus, the one free of roman honor and haunted by his father’s memory. “You have. I have. It seemed right.”   
Marcus heaved, bending down and for a moment Esca thought he was going to pass out. Perhaps the old wound has reopened. He was about to make the small trek down when Marcus lifted his head and he was laughing.   
“Yes.. Yes. It seems right.” He agreed and Esca’s heart thudded in his chest. 

He couldn’t help but stare at Marcus as he struggled the last few feet up the hill. The last foot, Esca reached his hand out and Marcus eagerly grabbed it. The two groaned as they hefted the heavy alpha to the top and Marcus collapsed, rolling on his back and staring up at the sky as his chest heaved and his ears thrummed with the relief of being done. “It’s right.” Marcus closed his eyes, a little smile on his face. 

“I’ll make camp.” Esca leaned down and patted his friend’s sweaty cheek. 


	3. A Wrestle of Thoughts

They haven’t fucked, yet. Marcus was still far too shy and contemplative of naked intimacy, though he was getting better at gently taking Esca’s arm and tugging him close for a slow and tender kiss. Esca’s were rougher, wild, while Marcus was taking his time. He kissed Esca far more frequently, and more bold with each passing day. 

One of their scuffles broke out just from the nature of their different backgrounds and having traveled together for half a year. Being alone in close quarters for months on end would fray even the most devoted couple’s nerves. Esca couldn’t remember why he was angry, but Marcus forgot to do something important and he cussed him out in his tongue. Marcus still didn’t know much, but he could tell by the tone and a few words he’s picked up from traveling with Esca had him bristling. “You don’t have to bitch about it!” Marcus growled back. 

Bitch. Oh how Esca hated it. He had heard it enough times from romans as they raped his people, or whenever his younger brothers tried to embarrass him in front of powerful men: _“Just wait Esca! You’ll be nothing but a bitch to an alpha one day! A bitch with too many pups on her tit!”_ He had slapped his brothers then and Marcus was no exception. 

He slapped Marcus’ ear with a open palm, in a painful ear ringing quick movement. Marcus yelled out in pain, covering his ear with his palm before turning on his companion with a seething expression. Marcus was quick to grab Esca by his waist and throw him to the ground, his fist coming down to slam into Esca’s face when the other countered and stopped it. The brigante’s legs wrapped around the roman’s waist and threw him with all his weight. The two tumbled and rolled, a few slaps given, growls and warning snaps of teeth at each other. Marcus only pinned Esca down by luck, his hands pinned by the sides of his head with the roman leaning heavily down on him. They were both growling, panting as they stared each other and daring the other to look away first and end their brawl. 

Marcus kissed Esca with a force he normally didn’t have. He was all teeth and tongue, biting, forcing his way into Esca’s mouth, his hands in bruising grips around the other’s wrist. It was so unlike Marcus that all fight left Esca’s body. He dissolved into the pin, his mouth helpless but to let the other dominate and take his fill. The foreign feeling of losing control with Marcus left him dazed and a strange tingling begin in his body. Their kiss ended and Esca gasped for air, tipping his head back as he stared dazedly up at the tree canopy. 

“Are you alright?” Marcus asked cautiously, trying to catch Esca’s eye but found he couldn’t either.  
“...yes. Yes I’m fine. How’s your ear?” Esca tried not to have his voice sound so raspy as it felt, but whether he failed or not Marcus didn’t let on.  
“Ringing, but I’ll live.” And then the Roman kissed his neck. It was a soft peck, a brief affection, but Esca found his restraint finally betrayed him. His face broke out in a bright red, a sudden itch between his legs he was desperate to get rid of. The need filled him with fear, the second nature of his body thrumming and the paranoia of Marcus finding out and turning on him had him jerking his hands out from the roman’s lessening grasp and shoved him off.   
“Did I hurt you?” Marcus asked in alarm, staying where he lay on the ground as Esca stood up and rubbed his wrists. How could he reply when his whole body was burning up with a need for just soft touches.  
“No… the grass itches.” Esca lied, trying to hide his flushed face. “It will rain hard tonight. Too dangerous to travel forward and we may be flooded down here. We’ll need to find higher ground. I’ll go look for a spot, you look for sturdy building materials.” he commanded without looking at Marcus and walked with determination to burn off this sudden arousal. 

Esca walked without direction for 10 minutes. He made notes of higher ground for the doomed rain but kept walking. He didn’t stop until he came to small pool with a tiny trickle of freshwater pouring into it. He knelt by it, washing his face and neck. He stared into his reflection, the red marks on his face from the scuffle still visible and would no doubt end in darker bruises that would last a week or two. 

He hadn’t found the right berries to stay his heat another month. Marcus had traveled too close with their new affection and Esca hadn’t been paying close attention. Now that he was alone, he knew where to find them. His mother had taught him where to look, it was second nature to him. But, he didn’t want to eat them. The deep itch with Marcus didn’t make him feel like a breeding bitch or afraid he’ll be sold off to some slave driver. Marcus would be kind, probably embarrassed and stutter and wouldn’t know how to touch Esca. He wanted to see that side of Marcus, but the fear of his friend seeing him in this new light terrified him. 

Roman omegas were not treated kindly. Even married to a nice man, they were still locked deep within a house within the main house. The fear Marcus would no longer wrestle or strike him in childish anger, that he’ll refrain from shoving him too hard because he’s an omega and he’ll break, or worse, he’ll find out and immediately tell Esca they have to return to Rome. Esca will have to leave Marcus at that point, they would go their separate ways and he would never see his friend again. 6 months ago he would have been glad at the chance to leave the roman forever, now he felt sick at the thought of it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, hanging his head. Marcus will be worried by now. He’ll come stumbling through the woods shouting his name. Esca pushed himself up on uncertain feet and slowly made the trek back to where he left his roman. 

“I was about to come look for you.” Marcus scolded lightly. He had a decent amount of materials to work with to block out the rain. They wouldn’t be able to build a fire tonight, it would be extremely cold and miserable, but at least they would be free of predators and treacherous men. They would be hiding out from the rain as well. Esca sniffed the air for a moment, nodding his head. 

“I know. We need to work fast, the rain is coming.” Esca picked up what his arms could hold without making his walk too awkward with bulky material. “There’s a ledge ahead, 5 minute walk. It won’t keep the floor dry but the rain will run off and won’t drown us in our sleep.”  
“Shouldn’t we sleep in the trees?” Marcus asked as he picked up the rest of the supplies and followed Esca obediently.  
“None of these branches will hold your weight. Your muscles won’t save you when the tree breaks as you sleep.” Esca scoffed with a smile, Marcus rumbled a smart remark behind but it wasn’t enough for Esca to retort. 

The ledge would do them well, but Marcus was not looking forward to a wet night. Esca pulled as much greenery he could, grass, leaves, weeds, flowers, whatever was handy to make a floor before they placed a row of sticks down. “Are we not sharing?” Marcus frowned, spotting Esca was making his own floor a decent distance between them. “Shared body heat would be better.”  
“Yes, better. But with the rain and your snoring, I won’t sleep at all. It will be better for me to sleep apart.” It was more work, but Esca needed the distance. He wasn’t sure he could resist the heat of Marcus’ back against his as they slept. The tingling he felt after the firm kiss still had yet to go away. 

Marcus didn’t reply for awhile, working on his own shelter but Esca could tell he was mildly upset. “Alright.” He finally spoke.  
Gods, _Gods,_ Esca wanted to kiss that slightly frowning face. His throat was tight with the need as he hurriedly wound the twine around the thick branches to create the roof of his structure. Rain droplets were heard in slow and uneven falls. “Hurry up.” He barked to the roman who grumbled and wound his branches as fast as he could with cold fingers. 

The rain was pouring by the time each roof was propped up and the two men drenched. Esca braved the downpour for a moment to give Marcus his portion of preserves for the night. He was surprised again as he handed his companion a half of another dried rabbit they had cooked the night before. Marcus gripped his wrist and kissed his cheek, a new development they hadn’t tried before. “Goodnight, Esca.” 

Esca stared for a long time, his cheek hot where he’d been kissed. “Goodnight.” He parroted, feeling strange in his own skin once more. He seemed torn between crawling in for more of those endearments and resisting. It seemed resisting was in better favor as he ducked out and was soaked to his bone by the time he crawled into his own hut. 


	4. A Heated Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the explicit chapter!

The rain was still coming down hard. Marcus’ roof was thatched well enough to keep most of the water out, but a rare few droplets still fell on him which made a deep slumber nearly impossible. He folded well into himself, curled in a cold ball underneath his clothes and cloak he used as a blanket. It was thick enough to be some bliss, but with his clothes previously drenched it felt like it kept cold rather than warmth. What would have been nice was Esca asleep next to him. He could have pressed against the other’s back, or have Esca’s arm around his waist. 

The beta had kept Marcus interested since his refusal to fight in the ring. He was elegant, long, thin but muscular in his own right. His wild, sad eyes, how he was cautious at first holding him down during his surgery. Marcus wasn’t sure Esca could have held him down, but when he pressed into his chest and held his head, the alpha was surprised to find such strength in his smaller body. He had fought enough celts to know not to underestimate him, but Esca was easy to underestimate. 

He had watched him work diligently, faithfully, though he had his doubts through their travels and had been betrayed at several points, Esca kept his word. Once their bond was broken, a new one seemed to sprout even stronger. Fondness and friendship settled in, and then something else grew. Marcus didn’t know what started it off. Did Esca become more fond of him and in turn Marcus fed off that energy? Or was Esca becoming real, less a wild savage and more a person? He couldn’t put a finger to the exact moment, but he knew when Esca kissed him Marcus was guilty of thinking about it for weeks. 

The need to kiss him begun two months into their free travels. Esca was shirtless, arms deep in a large deer they hunted for provisions. Maybe the light was just right or the glistening of blood on Esca’s pale skin with such a serious expression on his face was enough to make Marcus think how beautiful he was. He was handsome in the beautiful way. Solemn eyes, a mouth always looking unfriendly or emotionless, the muscles in his back tense and moving but not being overly built like roman soldiers Marcus was used to being around. He watched the gutting process, ugly, grotesque, blood everywhere, but Esca made it look so elegant. He wiped his forehead with a bloodied hand, smearing it across his skin, and something about the wild savage made Marcus want to kiss him. It made Marcus want Esca to _kiss him._

He knew second genders didn’t mean anything in terms of love. He had seen a rare omega-omega couple in Greece, alpha-alphas were seen as favorable if one was a woman, and betas served as every other support in their society. Betas were doctors, business owners, even prostitutes on a hard campaign. But Rome was still set in its belief in omega-alpha and beta-beta pairings. Something about Esca attracted him deep within his soul. It was a constant ache to be around him, the want to touch and kiss him, to fuck and be fucked. It was a relationship based in equality, in one giving and the other taking, but never just one role. It was never alpha-beta, it was Marcus and Esca. Esca and Marcus. 

It was daunting to know Marcus would happily be fucked by Esca. It wasn’t right for a beta to dominate an alpha. He depended on Esca, trusted him at his most vulnerable, shared his stories, it only seemed fair if he fantasizes about bedding Esca that the same be reversed. It made him nervous, unsure of what to make of his feelings towards the brigante. But the moment Esca wrestles him to the ground and wins with a growl in his face, teeth bare, Marcus is weak. He is happily weak under the beta. 

He rubs his hands fast together underneath his cloak in hopes the friction will warm them up. He’s cold, trembling, and the scar on his wound is aching. He should be naked under the covers with Esca. The other’s smaller hands should be running up and down his sides, the two pressed tightly in the hopes of warming up. Marcus could kiss his cheek, his lips, an eyelid perhaps, maybe his neck again. Esca had looked so serene underneath him, breathing fast once he was pinned and kissed still. With the upturn of his head, his celtic pale neck long and bare, Marcus couldn’t help but to kiss it. Then Esca turned sour, pulled away and left. Had he offended? He knew as a alpha it had been extremely intimate. It was a powerplay of dominance on his part, but Esca didn’t seem to mind the brief exchange of power that moment. The guilt ate at Marcus. He could sense Esca distancing himself today, and it terrified him. What if he left him? What if he told Marcus to return to Rome? 

If he did, he knew he would ask the brigante to return with him. A life without Esca by his side was meaningless and dull. He knew he should find a omega wife, have children, perhaps buy back his father’s house… but he always imagined Esca somewhere in the mix. Somewhere with Marcus… somewhere… 

Something moved outside his hut. Marcus went still, trying to listen against the drowning rain around him. He heard another rustle and it was creeping towards his hut. He wondered if Esca heard it, moving his hand quietly to touch the hilt of his dagger. It was crawling closer, edging the entrance to Marcus’ shelter and began to move in. 

He sat up, his knife ready to bore into the creature’s throat when Esca grabbed his wrist in a quick and familiar reflex. “Gods! Esca!” Marcus growled in anger and relief.  
Esca felt the steel daring to bite his throat, “Any quicker and I would have been dead.” He sounded amused, pushing the hand away and crawling in. 

“You’re soaked through.” Marcus complained with a groan as his hut was suddenly very wet by his drenched companion. “I’ll never be able to sleep now!”  
“Good.” Esca replied in his usual monotone way, but there was an edge to it that had Marcus frozen with anticipation.  
“You don’t want me to sleep?” He asked, afraid his voice would waver or crack.  
“No. I don’t want you to sleep.” 

Esca moved with a sudden sultry sway Marcus had never seen before. He crawled over Marcus, the hut becoming much more cramped.  
“If you were going to join me, we should have made a bigger shelter together.” Marcus complained lightly, swallowing hard.  
Esca didn’t reply, settling against Marcus’ body. Chest against chest, groin against groin, his frozen hands were surprisingly gentle as they carded through Marcus’ hair and brushed his cheeks.  
“I didn’t know I would change my mind.” Esca’s voice was husky and he throbbed in reply. “What do you wan-” his answer came with a luscious kiss to silence him. Marcus helplessly moaned, his arms emerging from his cloak and rest on Esca’s waist. 

He had heard of couples exploding into a hurried naked mass, clumsy kisses in their franticness and barely knowing where one began and the other ended in fast blurs of their hips. It was too cramped for Marcus to roll them over, to let their passions take over. A wrong kick or adjustment and his hut would come crumbling down and they would both be helpless to the elements. 

Esca’s kisses were urgent, but controlled. His fingers clutched Marcus’ short blonde hair, their lips busy pecking each other and their hips subtly grinding. He breathed sharply, feeling Esca’s erection press firmly into his, the sensitive bump sending waves of spark through his body. “Esca… Esca..” he moaned softly whenever they broke to breath between kisses, he felt Esca shiver against him. 

“How do you want me?” Marcus asked, heatedly, he felt wired and ready to erupt at any moment. Esca laughed warmly against Marcus’ cheek, “I know how I want you. You lay back and let me do the work.”  
He felt his heart thunder in his chest, nerves suddenly rendering him stiff. How was Esca supposed to fuck him without any preparations? He was sure Esca must have thought of something, but the fear of tearing or it hurting was prominent. Esca’s hands were shoving the cloak from him, giving a better access to his body. They slipped up his shirt, pressing against his toned stomach and Marcus hissed.  
“They’re ice cold.” He complained as Esca untied his trouser knots and slid them low on his hips.  
“They won’t be so cold soon enough.” he tried to comfort, leaning down and kissing the bare stomach and down to the waiting cock. 

Marcus groaned when he felt a kiss against the head of his cock. A hot tongue swiping curiously against the weeping tip and down his shaft to his balls. It felt strange to be worshipped in such a way. To feel utterly claimed without much else besides light kisses. Esca’s mouth felt brutally hot compared to the rest of him. “Esca-” Marcus gasped as he felt the tip of his cock dive into the hot wetness of Esca’s mouth. His hips jerking but ice cold fingers grabbed them to hold him down. 

“You’re too big, you’ll choke me.” Esca growled and Marcus about came down the unsuspecting throat with that compliment. Of course he was big to a beta. He’d be intimidating to someone with a normal cock. He suddenly felt desperate to know how Esca would react to his knot, if he would hiss and punch him if it was too much, or if he would take it with the same blank expression he usually had when they talked. Perhaps next time. If Esca would allow it. 

Marcus couldn’t wait any longer. Every bit of him was throbbing and aching for the next advancement, to feel Esca slip into his body and have the beta frantically fuck him. But instead of Esca pulling all of Marcus’ clothes off, the brigante was pulling his own. The pale and thin muscular body was quickly revealed in all of its glory for him. He suddenly wished it was the day and not raining so he could admire Esca in this new light. He had seen the beta naked only three times, each one on accident as Esca often bathed further away. Marcus never thought much of it, never saw him through a lens of sexual need. But now he did and it was like looking at Esca for the first time. 

“What are you doing?” Marcus asked, a firm line of confusion across his face. Esca adjusting to kneel over the roman, his knees spread on either side of his thighs. “I’m fucking you.”  
“But don’t I need to be naked?” Marcus asked, his hands holding onto bare hips for once. He hissed as Esca’s fingers grabbed his cock.  
“I have the part I need. You’ll moan about being cold if I strip you bare.” Esca teased. “W-Wait don’t you need slick-” 

Esca rubbed Marcus between his cheeks. What should have been dry and perhaps friction, was drenched with slick. He could barely think or breathe past the shock as his cock throbbed in Esca’s cold hand. He was coated in body temperature slick before Esca was guiding the tip to press into his body.  
“W-What, Esca, what have you done?” Marcus groaned, his fingers pressing a bit harder into his hips.  
“Breathe.” was his reply which had Marcus scoffing.  
“I think that’s my line.”  
“No you _idiot._ Breathe!” 

Marcus’ brow furrowed again, breathing through his nose deep. At first all he could smell was the rain on Esca with his usual scent of musk. But as he breathed more, there was something sweeter, citrus. It smelled like lemongrass, fresh soil, and raw Esca. His hips bucked forward, “ _Fuck, fuck!”_ Marcus keened, Esca’s breathing hitched as he guided the roman further into his body. “Fuck, you’re- you’re- fuck!”  


Esca laughed, pressing his hips down until he had Marcus’ length all the way in his body. “I knew you would stutter.”  
“You’re an omega!” His hips were hard to control as he began to give frantic little thrusts upwards. Esca allowed it, seemingly to enjoy the helpless nature and it gave him time to adjust to the girth of an alpha cock. 

“H-How long?” Marcus groaned and Esca clicked his tongue in slight disapproval, “Gods you _are_ an idiot!”  
The ice cold hands were now on his chest, holding him down with once again surprising strength. Esca lifted his hips and sunk down, the two of them groaning at the first real thrust. Marcu was panting, overwhelmed, his body singing not because Esca was an omega, but that it was Esca he was inside. His hands turned greedy, grabbing his ass, his back, thighs, wherever he could touch and worship each inch of Esca. 

Their pace was slow at first, both getting used to each other in this new world of shared pleasure and deep trust. Esca set the pace, holding Marcus down when he tried to surge up by instinct and potentially ruin their shelter. It was growing hot in their little hut. Their breaths coming out in hards pants of condensation as a easy rhythm settled between them. Esca seemed to be well versed in riding Marcus’ cock, and Marcus tried to hold on to dear life and not to cum embarrassingly early inside the omega. 

Esca tipped his hips and Marcus fucked upwards, earning him a proper cry from his companion who shivered through his whole body. Esca was frozen for a moment, body thrumming in surprised pleasure before eagerly bumping his hips to chase after that perfect moment of body melting good. Marcus’ hands were all over his body: up and down his hips, thumbing his nipples, brushing over his smaller cock, grabbing him by his cheeks just to feel the slight jiggle of hardly any fat. They were merging into a frantic grinding pile, Marcus ready to snap like a too tight bow string and Esca purring his contented moans of an alpha willing to lay mostly still to an omega’s wills. 

“ _Give me your knot_.” Esca purred in his ear, having stopped his hard thrusts to rock back and forth in demanding movements. He squeezed his muscles, prying forward a pleasantly surprised moan until he felt the knot flare inside him. It grew to an initially uncomfortable size, his body aching around it but he kept grinding, jerking his cock until he was cuming from the excitement of having Marcus swollen and tight within him. He came just as he felt hot warmth begin to spill inside him accompanied with a wounded moan from the man beneath him. It sounded like Marcus was dying from ecstasy and it took everything in Esca’s power to not crumble from the sheer joy of feeling powerful and respected by it. 

They lay chest to chest, still deeply connected with Esca’s head resting on Marcus’ shoulder. The roman’s hand was tracing mindlessly lines and circles along his back, it felt warm and nice. The rain was beginning to slow down outside and Esca had reason to believe it would end within the hour. Marcus still grunted from time to time, shifting as he shivered through another orgasm. Esca was dizzy with it all, kissing his neck and chest whenever he felt the alpha whine in his overwhelmed sensations. 

“You’ve kept it hidden… why now?” Marcus finally asked. The quiet had been pleasant, heavy, perhaps they would have fallen asleep like that. But the question was eating at him and keeping him awake with his mind racing to find answers. “Why now?” He repeated, tipping his head to look at Esca. His scent was stronger now with his seed drying between their bellies. Marcus felt like an idiot, as if he should have realized the signs or smelled Esca sooner. But, how could Esca not have fooled him? He was everything an omega was not to be, or at least everything he had seen they could not be. 

“You’re different.” Esca rest his chin on Marcus’ chest. “ _We’re_ different. You’re making me repeat myself. The answer is the same for why I kissed you. The timing is right and I trust you, Marcus. I trust to be myself with you. I _want_ to be myself with you. My people do not see omegas, alphas, betas, as something to stop someone from growing to their potential. I had to be sure you wouldn’t lock me away once you found out.”  
Marcus was now stroking his hips and occasionally just above his ass. It felt good as he felt his eyes lid in the gentle arousal that was constantly in him while they were still knotted. 

“I couldn’t keep you locked up in a house even if I wanted to.” Marcus was sounding tired as well as amused, enamored, and happy.  
“Do you?”  
The roman hummed as he thought it over a moment, “No. I want you like this. Equal footing, the freedom for you to come to me, I like _you_ Esca. This is just… extra.”  
Esca let out a breath that he seemed to be holding for awhile now. “You’re not like any roman I’ve met before.”  
“And you’re not like any brigante I’ve ever met before.”  
“You haven’t _met_ any before me.” Esca rolled his eyes and Marcus squeezed him, he could hear the chuckle rumble in his chest before it came out from his throat.  
“I know there’s only one Esca.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any sentences in full italics is in Esca's tongue. Any single words in italics is just for emphasis!


	5. A Silly Sentiment

Esca’s heat came the next morning and the two spent the next four days fucking in their little camp. Marcus got his wish in seeing Esca’s naked body during the day. He saw it plenty for him to be burned in his memory and seeing every detail whenever he closed his eyes. They fucked like they wrestled, a constant fight for dominance with Marcus occasionally getting the leg up but Esca often having a fighting chance. The omega never personally fucked Marcus, not during his time of need. But he certainly _fucked_ Marcus with powerful drops of his hips and a hand around his throat. 

They fucked outside, in piles of leaves, Marcus knew he had more nail scratches down his back than scars on his body at the end of the four days. He had tasted Esca’s blood, and Esca’s his. They fucked in their huts, even by the fireplace (Marcus accidentally placed his hand in the fire when he leaned over to really drive his hips forward), they fucked wherever they could find some comfortable place for each other. It was heavenly. 

Marcus didn’t bite Esca until the last day. Esca’s heat was finally ending, the crazy need to fuck was finally over. He was deep within the omega, the poor thing look exhausted for once with his endurance drained. He was half asleep, on his front in Marcus’ cloak for a makeshift bedroll, he never looked so beautifully handsome with his muscles relaxed and stretched out. By the time he realized what he was doing, it was too late and his teeth were sinked into the omega’s neck. Esca gasped, body shaking through the initial pain before his body fully collapsed. “Marcus!” He groaned in a slight tempered voice but didn’t strike his across the ear like he did when he called him a bitch.  
“I don’t want anyone else.” Marcus whispered in Esca’s ear, “I _can’t_ have anyone else.” he nosed at his ear, Esca’s eyes closing as he reached back and rest his hand on Marcus’ cheek.  
“I know. Neither do I.” 

They took another day of recovery after the heat finally ended. Despite them both looking rough for wear, they were quick in packing up their camp and preparing for the next leg of their journey. “Esca, I don’t have to marry you do I? To make you honest?”  
Esca immediately laughed loudly, showing all his teeth and with tears in his eyes. “I don’t need a ceremony to know I’m honest. I am still your Esca. I have not changed over night. I’ll still wrestle you into submission and run faster than you. A wedding.” He tsked shaking his head. Though he regretted it seeing at how Marcus’ face burned red in humiliation. 

“I was only asking.” Marcus muttered, obviously flustered as he placed his sword on his back.  
Esca went silent for a moment, watching his now mate sweep the campsite for any last possession they left behind.  
“By my people’s tradition. We married days ago.” Marcus stopped, looking surprised. “Have we?”  
“It’s not a ancient place, but it is nature. Not one stranger or animal has appeared near our camp this last week. We were naked most of the day, you fed me and I fed you, and you’ve claimed me. It’s as good as any brigante wedding back in my village.” Esca explained simply, as if he had, with a shrug of his shoulder, explained a dog to a child.  
“Do you consider it a marriage?” Marcus suddenly asked with such passion it had Esca looking away in mild embarrassment.  
“Do you?”  
“Not yet.” 

Marcus approached Esca who didn’t know where to look all of a sudden. With such an intensity in the alpha’s eyes, he felt like he _couldn’t_ meet him face to face which was a first. An uncomfortable first. Marcus did something with his hands before taking Esca’s left. He lifted it high and slid his father’s ring on his finger. It was a bit too large for Esca, but the meaning was the same. “You can’t, It will fall off and be lost.” Esca tried to pull his hand away but Marcus kept it still.  
“This is how we romans marry. A ring for everyone to know you are taken, even without a bond mark.” He gave a soft smile that had Esca flushed red.  
“Marcus, I don’t want to lose it.”  
The Roman leaned forward and kissed Esca’s cheek, taking the ring back and slipping it on his left hand. “I know. It doesn’t fit. The next time we return to a Roman camp, I’ll get you one. I promise.” 

Esca wanted to protest, say it wasn’t important to him. But his throat was dry with the realization Marcus wanted to give him his father’s ring, wanted to make him a honest omega with proper wedding rights, Gods.. what type of alpha was he bonded to? He could only nod, suddenly feeling fondness and wanting to call his companion a fool with another kiss to his lips. “You’re far too sentimental.” Esca complained, taking his hand back and bumping Marcus with his shoulder.  
“And you’re far too rough for an omega.” 

Anger flared through Esca and he raised his hand to strike Marcus again, newly bonded or not, he’ll put any man in his place no matter his secondary gender.  
Marcus laughed as he grabbed the flying hand and kissed the palm over and over despite the growls and protest from his now mate. 


	6. A New Position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus bottoms and a new adventure begins.

They traveled another month without much changing. Neither he nor Marcus were outwardly affectionate towards one another. They were hunters, they were fond of each other, but they weren’t young men head over heels in first love with one another. There weren’t little declarations of endless and undying love, no promises of a elegant life or how many children Esca would bare him. They were still Marcus and Esca. Esca and Marcus. If anything, now they fucked at night whenever they felt comfortable. 

They gave and took, a balance between them that settled nicely. As Marcus fucked Esca, so did Esca. The first time it happened was after a rough day of traveling. Marcus’ leg ached and caused him pain that sweated through his clothes. They had trudged through knee deep water for hours, the cold having numbed Marcus’ leg even worse with the nerve damage. By the time Esca had set up camp and a fire, the roman was in such agony he could only stare up at the stars. 

“I can feel the muscle spasm.” Esca spoke softly, resting a hand over the old scar and pressed down firm. Marcus flinched, but only bit his lip as he felt the other’s trained hands begin to massage the tense muscle. “If it hurts in the morning, we’ll stay another day.” the omega murmured, kneeled by his thigh and pushed his full weight down while rolling his palm against the hard knots. Marcus could only yowl in pain, cursing to himself whenever a particularly tender spot was worked on. “You’re killing me.” he complained, Esca smiling a bit to himself and pressed even harder. “Gods! I won’t be able to move tomorrow Esca!” Marcus barked out, his fists closing and ready to strike his attacker. “A few more minutes, just hold on. You squeal more than a newborn.” 

By the time Esca was finished, Marcus was gasping in relieved gulps. Closing his eyes and trying to focus on the warmth of the fire by his head and not the slow gradual release of muscles untensing. Another part of him was throbbing, but he had been careful not to say anything. It was a strange sensation to know Esca could bring to him the worst pains, be the worst pain, and yet everything about him was desirable. “You’re hard.” Esca spoke plainly, touching the bulge straining against his trousers. 

Marcus batted his hand away, cheeks flushed. “You’ve worked me too hard, I can’t move my legs.”  
Esca snorted a little, untying the knot to his trousers.  
_“Esca.”_ He tried to warn but could only gasp as warm and rough fingers wrapped around his length.  
“I’ll take care of you.” The brigante murmured, leaning over to kiss him once in a long note before sinking his mouth down on the cock in his hands. Marcus moaned as if he were dying, unable to move his heavy hips as Esca bobbed on his cock. He never ventured down towards his knot. Whether swallowing Marcus down to the hilt was impossible or the fear of being knotted in this mouth, was unclear, but this was the one area Esca never pushed his limits.

Marcus could smell the arousal spike around his mate, the joys of being bonded and Esca no longer taking the herbs to mask his scent. His large hand raised up to rest on the omega’s firm bottom, rubbing over his trousers and trying to finger along the crease. His hand was smacked away when he tried to press into the covered entrance, Esca scraping his sensitive head with his teeth on the way up.  
“Esca!” Marcus this time yelled in pain, shoving the other’s head away when his cock was finally free. “That fucking hurt!”  
“You can’t touch me there just because you bit me.” Esca growled, slapping his thigh and awfully close to his still hard cock. 

Marcus slapped his rump rather hard which then in return earned him a slap on his cock. The alpha cried in pain, hand rushing down to cover himself from any further retaliation. Esca kissed him firmer again, all teeth and tongue, dominating into his mouth and rendering him useless even as he scowled. “I don’t want you to fuck me. You can barely move, you can’t satisfy me tonight.” Esca growled, biting Marcus’ cheek and then ear. He had yet to bite the roman in return, there was no need to except for the want to mark him also. Esca hadn’t felt the pull to mark his thick neck yet, and it wasn’t as if Marcus complained about a lack of one. 

“Then why bother even entertaining it?” The roman bared his teeth in a growl, Esca’s hand slipping underneath his much larger one to cup and stroke his wounded cock. “Because, I want to fuck _you_.”  
He felt the cock jolt in his hand, heard his mate swallow in a hard and shy way. He smiled with all teeth, admiring the look of vulnerability flicker across the roman’s face. “H-How are you going..”  
“The same as you fuck me. I have oils to ease your pain. Let me take care of you.” Esca purred, his hand sinking past the rather humorously large balls and between muscular thighs to toy with the previously untouched entrance. 

“Have you ever-”  
“Never.” Marcus was quick to reply, his face a shade of red he couldn’t blame on the light of the fire. “I’ve never… no one’s offered.”  
“Shame. You’ve been missing out.” Esca nibbled on Marcus’ earlobe, rubbing firmer along the rim of his entrance. He smiled as he felt the alpha arch into both touches, his leg still too dead to close his thighs.  
“Will you let me?” Esca murmured into the shell of his ear, he felt the shiver go through his lumbering frame, the cock jolting against his wrist. “Will you let me fuck you?”  
Marcus nodded and Esca took his time kissing him breathless. 

Esca took his time with his mate. He produced the oil he had boiled from animal lard during a provision hunt and bottled it in preparation for days like this. It hadn’t the most pleasant smell, but it did the trick of making Marcus easier to slip his fingers inside. He fingered the roman until it drove him mad. He took his time with each digit, rubbing along the walls, propping his bad leg on Esca’s hip to give him more access. He had four fingers in the other before he heard the warning growl, the alpha cock enlarged and leaking against a firm and defined stomach. “Patience.” Esca soothed, rolling his pads against the swelling spot inside Marcus that had him shaking each time he tapped it.  
“I’m not a _girl_ Esca!” He complained, throwing his forearm across his eyes as his prostate was brushed again.  
“No. A girl wouldn’t complain as much as you.” 

He teased for another handful of minutes before removing his fingers. He poured more oil into his hands and slicked his much smaller cock. Compared, hand in hand, Esca’s size was embarrassingly small compared to Marcus’. The alpha’s cock was made for deep breeding, to seal tight in Esca and pour copious amounts of semen until he swore he could taste it in the back of his throat. Esca’s was made for smaller release, a way for pleasure and practicality to be used, but it wasn’t the throbbing member his mate had. But unlike Marcus, Esca had plenty experience under his belt. He knew how to move, how to twist and press his hips down to use his smaller length to the utmost degree. Much like his hunting, Esca honed his skills until his length was nothing to be ashamed about, but proud in how he uses it. He knew Marcus would be appreciating the smaller length, would come to love to be fucked as much as he loved to fuck. 

The nerves showed as Esca began to slip inside Marcus. The roman made movements as if he would flip them, which had the brigante’s hands grab thick biceps and squeeze them, pinning him down as he slowly sunk into the awaiting heat of his mate. Marcus groaned, half in pain and half in dizzy relief of finally being fucked. Unlike Marcus, where it felt like a decade for the other to bottom out in Esca, Esca didn’t take long until his entire length was buried in. He paused, allowing Marcus to breathe, adjust, refusing to move until he felt the slight shake of hips eager for some friction. 

The beauty of Marcus being fucked was breathtaking. He took Esca well, clutching at the dirt until his large hands wound around and dug into the smaller but muscular back of his mate. They worked together, Esca mindful of his bad leg but also listening to the gentle demands of the roman’s body. He leaned in when hips arched, he pulled him closer whenever a soft huff of need left his panting mouth, he kissed him when the whine of needing a softer touched was heard. He fucked Marcus through the strangeness of it all. Kept fucking him through the snap of his orgasm, head thrown back, neck taut with his cries, fucked him until the knot ballooned against Marcus’ belly and erupted until both their bellies were white and sticky with the copious amounts. 

Esca stayed buried for a long time, kissing the gasps from Marcus’ mouth, having came minutes ago and felt his whole body thrum with the satisfaction of their fuck. The roman finally threw his head back, panting still and had enough of his need for kisses. “You should have done that a while ago.” He murmured.  
“Perhaps.” Esca chuckled, kissing down his heaving chest and nipping at a tanned nipple. “Again.” Marcus demanded with a growl, and Esca happily obliged. 

With intimacy on a thrice weekly basis, their bonding brought together a new sense of unity. Marcus knew now how to read Esca’s body language, when he was sensing a prey or danger, and Esca knew how to read Marcus’ wordless commands before he could speak them, could tell when his leg was hurting him before the roman knew it. They knew each other better, and there was comfort in this new familiarity. 

Marcus was curled up along Esca’s back this time around. His large hand spread wide across Esca’s belly and snoring softly in his ear. The brigante had kept quiet the last few days, his energy was waning. He felt sick all the time and no matter what herbs he chewed during their travels it didn’t seem to work. It came to fruition this morning as he suddenly flung their cloaks off his body and went stumbling away from their camp a few feet before losing the bile from his stomach. He heaved and heaved, not usually one to lose his stomach so easily. It hurt and it brought tears to his eyes at how forceful everything was leaving him. He felt Marcus’ large and welcoming hand against his neck, comfortingly squeezing it and steadying his shaking mate. Esca heaved a few more times before stopping, still trembling from the force of it all. 

“Are you alright Esca?” Marcus asked softly, helping the shaking man back to their campsite. He stoked the fire and placed him as close as he dared and wrapped a cloak around him. He brought his canteen over and Esca gingerly sipped. “Better, thank you.” He rasped out, wiping the sweat from his brow.  
Marcus looked at him carefully, his blue eyes staring into his mate’s. “Esca, you’re pregnant.” 

Esca went rigid. He wanted to throw the canteen in Marcus’ face and call him an idiot. But he knew it was true, knew it days ago. He had the thought of finding the proper plants after he shared his heat with Marcus, but when he remembered the seal boy whose throat was slit for betraying his family because of him… the fierce realization came that he wanted a child just like him, sweet natured, friendly, and naive. He stupidly waited until it was too late. It was too late now, and with Marcus knowing, he couldn’t sneak off and find the plants.  
“Will our adventures end here? Will you take me back to Rome, make me an honest omega and lock me behind doors to keep me safe?” 

Marcus reached out and stroked Esca’s cheek who leaned into his large palm, he loved the constant warmth it possessed and how at ease he could from a single touch. “Esca, another adventure has just begun. A very long and hard adventure. But I wouldn’t have any other companion by my side.” his fingers curled around Esca’s ear, tugging him close to press their foreheads together. “I will not take you to Rome. Perhaps back to my Uncle where you can be taken care of, where our child can have doctors and grow up with other children. And then when he is old enough, we will take him on another adventure. It will be the three of us going wherever you want. The two of us will follow you.”

Esca closed his eyes, pressing further into Marcus’ forehead and finding comfort in his words and scent. “We’re going back then?”  
“By the time we return, you’ll be begging for a Doctor.” Marcus kissed his forehead, his eyelids, and then his mouth. “We’ll return here in a few years. I promise.”  
Esca nodded, reaching out with his hands to cup his mate’s face and gently kissed him. “Your word is your bond?” He murmured.  
“My word is my bond.” 


	7. An Undefined Shape

The trek back to Uncle Aquila’s villa was long and arduous. It only took them four months to travel deep within Britannia, but now they soon realized how harder the trek would be now Esca was carrying. They would have to be cautious, heavy loads could no longer be shared, for once Esca was feeling the weakness of his secondary sex. He was wondering if he should have found the root to abort the thing, try again once they reached roman civilization. But the seal cub’s face kept haunting him as he closed his eyes, it scared him how much he wanted this child. 

The first trimester was hard on Esca. He was sick most mornings and left feeling weak for several hours. Marcus tried to have him sit and rest, told him it was alright they took things slow. More often than not he found his feet in Marcus’ capable hands, rubbing firms knots out and allowing his swelling ankles to rest. Esca tried to push themself, as Marcus said, he would want Doctors soon. He didn’t want to have his first born alone in the woods with his mate stuttering and unsure of how to help Esca in labor. Esca certainly didn’t want to die something noble in the woods and have his body buried in a forgotten place. The fear pushed him ahead, refusing to slow down even when everything hurt. 

It was early on in their trip, Esca now three months along and they were getting closer to Hadrian’s wall. They hadn’t seen hardly a soul in the last three months of traveling and now they had to be on high alert, taking watches in turn in case some bandits found their camp. Being deep in nature had its drawbacks of modern medicine senses, but it was safer from the free will of humans. Esca had taken a longer watch that night, Marcus’ leg in a painful fit and he hadn’t the heart to wake the finally sleeping alpha. He felt ill, hadn’t been able to shake the feeling of sickness boiling in the pit of his stomach no matter how hard he marched. 

For once in his life, Esca’s legs gave out on a flat trail. He felt light headed, dizzy, and barely had a sense he was falling when Marcus grabbed hold of him. “You need to rest.” His voice was gentle in his buzzing ear, hands firm on his arms to keep him steady but were comforting. “Stop pushing yourself. We’ll return in time. Sit down, Esca.”  
“I can’t.” he shook his head but was helpless as the firm hands lowered him to rest against a tree trunk. “It isn’t safe here. We have to keep walking.” Esca tried to talk reason but Marcus just shook his head and pulled out a strip of dried meat for the omega to chew on.  
“You can’t walk in this condition. And you won’t let me carry you. You just have to rest.” 

Esca quietly gnawed on the leathered meat, watching Marcus make a small camp for now. He enjoyed watching the large back muscles stretch and flex as he lifted heavy stones, breaking branches into kindle, building a makeshift seat for Esca with his cloak stuffed with leaves. It would have gone faster if Esca could have helped, but he had been scolded into sitting and resting his exhausted legs, unable to move a muscle without Marcus’ disapproving eye. 

It was hot enough now, the end of summer, that they didn’t worry about a fire for awhile. Marcus had a small pile in case they were stuck here for the evening. Esca had finally closed his eyes, given up to rest against a tree with his boots off and his feet propped. The roman sat on a fallen log, pulling out a whittle knife and quiet shaved the block of wood he scavenged up North before they were made their journey back South. 

Esca opened up a tired blue eye, watching smooth rolls of wood being shaved off the mass in Marcus’ palm. “What are you carving?” he asked, voice tired as he settled further into the tree and opened both eyes to watch. 

Marcus cleared his throat a few times, seemingly embarrassed at being asked outright what he had been slowly working on the last two months. “Before my father left, he whittled me a small eagle.”  
“I remember, you placed it on Guem’s body for his funeral rites.”  
Marcus nodded, quiet a few moments more. Esca didn’t push him, which he was thankful for. “I thought… I would make one.”  
“An eagle?”  
“I’m not sure. I’ve heard you only carve the wood for the shape already hidden inside. I think it will show itself when the little one shows.” Esca could see the redness of Marcus’ ear from where he sat. 

“Maybe. Or maybe you’re stuck. Let me see it.” He held out his hand, waiting for Marcus to either throw him his work in progress or hand it to him. It was tossed and he effortlessly caught it, holding it with two hands and turning the in progress block to view all sides. “The shape is nice and the color is pleasant.” He thumbed the groove, feeling the freshly shaved side and then the wood’s natural shape. “I don’t think an eagle will come out of it. Perhaps a horse, maybe a dog, or a bear.”  
“Could still be an eagle..” Marcus muttered, still red and pouting just a touch.  
“Maybe.” Esca shrugged and threw the work in progress back. “Whatever it is, keep working on it. I want to see when it’s done.” 

Marcus rolled the shape in his hand a few turns, contemplating a few thoughts no doubt before standing up and moving to sit beside Esca. The brigante didn’t adjust, watching Marcus move carefully beside him. “May I?” he asked so quiet, his hand hovering. Esca nodded and that large hand laid carefully on the soft swell of his middle. 

They both rarely touched the bump, Marcus even less than Esca which wasn’t much to begin with. They were both determined to return in time, they rarely talked about the logistics of actually having a child between them. His touch was gentle and hot, feeling the entire swell of their child growing within Esca. He seemed awed by it, in love if Esca even dared utter the emotion. “Do you think it will be like my carving? Undetermined and unknown until it’s ready to show itself?”  
“Perhaps to us. I think it knows who it is and what it will be.” Esca was always stiff whenever Marcus touched him, but he was a little easier about it this time around. It always felt far more intimate, tender, than any of their fucking. It always made him feel out of place. 

Marcus went to withdraw his hand, but Esca gripped it with both, keeping it on his middle. “Have you felt it move?” Marcus asked, thumb brushing over and over.  
“No. It’s still too small for it to move.”  
“How do you know?”  
Esca smiled a little, closing his eyes and resting his head against the tree trunk. “Your mother never had more sons, but my mother did. I watched her grow wide and helped her with four of my siblings before she died. I learned enough, watching her.”  
Marcus contemplated awhile longer, Esca biting his cheek to stop from grinning. He could always hear the wheels turn in his mate’s head.  
“Would she have liked me?” 

Esca turned and stared at Marcus, and shook his head. “No. None of them would have liked you. Would your parents have liked me?”  
Marcus frowned, refusing to answer before he too shook his head.  
“Your uncle won’t like this either.” Esca murmured, letting go of Marcus’ wrist.  
“It doesn’t matter. What matters is what we think, how we feel, how we raise this child.” Esca closed his eyes again, the cold fear washing through him as the thought crossed his mind once again of how they would raise this child. Would he be more like Esca? Or would living with Uncle Aquila make this child more roman, more calloused, and eager to fight his mother’s people? 

“And how do you think and feel about me?” Esca asked, knowing damn well it would be a question to stutter and stop Marcus from carrying on their conversation. They fucked, they fought, they understood each other, but when it came to feelings both their tongues were heavy with lead.  
“I-, you know how I feel! I don’t need to, I shouldn’t have to-!” Marcus groaned in frustration, pulling his hand away. Esca chuckled, “Yes, I do know. And that is enough.”  
“Sometimes you are insufferable.” Marcus growled, picking up his whittle knife again and angrily carved the figure out. “I’ll make it a damn eagle if I please.”  
It was a beautiful sound to fall asleep to. 


	8. The Last Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is defensive killing in this chapter! If you do not like violence, skip it!

The sound of a branch breaking startled Esca awake. It was late into the night and he found himself by a dead fire. When had Marcus moved him to lay down? And why did the fool not wake him to keep walking? This was a far too open area, they were bound to be targets. He heard the footsteps of at least three men circling their camp. Marcus wasn’t snoring which meant he too was awake and listening. Luckily Esca had the foresight to always keep a dagger tucked in his socks. He carefully brought his leg to his chest, finding the hilt of his dagger and taking it in hand. 

They were speaking roman, whispering hushed tones Esca could barely make out. 

“... omega…coin..” It set his stomach on edge, refusing to squeeze his eyes shut as he adjusted the grip on the handle. He could see their plan effortlessly. Two of them would jump Marcus, hoping to either pin or kill the alpha and then kidnap Esca to sell. Once they realized he was already used goods, he would be found useless and killed. He grew angry at himself. He knew he should have started masking his scent again. He had foolishly believed with being bound to Marcus his scent would no longer be as visible. While it might have been true, being pregnant no doubt ruined the masking of alpha pheromones. 

He heard the men begin to count down and Esca stiffened. He heard the sheath remove from Marcus’ blade, could sense the tension from his mate across the camp. The two jumped towards the roman and the third towards Esca. Immediately Esca threw his cloak off and jabbed his knife forward. He recognized the sensation of his blade sinking into a soft belly and he jerked upwards. The man was toppling over before he could even lay a hand on Esca, bleeding out and no doubt already on death’s door. He scrambled to his feet and rushed to help Marcus. 

Marcus managed to slice one man’s arm in a defending wound but the other had dodged his attack. The stranger also had a blade and was swinging it over his head and striking down by the time Marcus reacted to deflect. The sword nearly embedded inside the alpha’s shoulder. It pierced the skin, but Marcus’ blade managed to block most of the attack to protect it from slipping in further. Marcus grunted, standing up and shoving forward. The other man had perfect balance, ready to run his sword belly through when Esca jumped. 

The stranger was much larger than Marcus, built for taking down animals with his bare hands, no doubt he was a paid mercenary. Esca used his surprise attack to throw himself on the other’s back, his arms winding around his neck and squeezing tight in a choke hold with his legs tight around his waist. The man cried in surprised and stumbled backwards, throwing himself into a tree in hopes to knock Esca off. The brigante gasped in pain as the air rushed out of his lungs with the force of the impact, but squeezed harder. The man thrashed hard, seething as he did his best to smash the omega off him. 

Marcus had to run his sword through the fallen men just in case they were able to pop up and attack his vulnerable back. He charged forward, just in time as the man was about to throw himself backwards to crush Esca with his weight. Marcus ran his sword across his neck, knowing he cut Esca somewhere in his desperation to save him before damage to their child could be done. The man tumbled to the side, choking on spurting blood and Marcus was quick to grab Esca’s bicep and yanked him to his feet. “Where did I cut you?” He growled, demanded an answer. It wasn’t needed as Esca wasn’t shaken. 

“My forearm. You didn’t hit anything deep, but it fucking stings.” Esca hissed, feeling hot blood roll down his hand and fingertips to drip to the wood floor. “I told you this was too dangerous. You should have listened!” He barked, jerking his hand from Marcus’ grasp but it was far too tight. 

“Shut up. I know. Let me take care of it.”  
“You’ve done enough. I can take care of myself.” Esca growled, yanking harder but his own response was a harder grasp and nails digging into his arm.  
“I said. Let me take care of it.” Marcus spoke with his teeth gritted and pulled Esca to sit by the dead embers. 

Marcus shoved his sleeve up his forearm, opening one of their canteens and poured it over the wound on Esca’s arm. As he did, Esca hissed and slapped him hard across the face. Marcus didn’t respond, ripping strips of his cloak and began to tightly wrap around the wound. Esca slapped him harder, growling, and this time Marcus pulled the wrapping painfully tight. “You should have woke me! We could have died you fucking idiot!” Esca snapped, a good tongue lashing ready. “My pregnancy, _my child_ should not make you weak. If it makes you weak, you are no good to me. It needs discipline, someone to protect without a second thought, and a father who will _listen_ to his _mate_. Do this again, refuse to wake me because you think I’m weak from child bearing, and I’ll leave you.” 

“I know! I know. Gods, shut up!” Marcus snapped, having finished the bandaging. “I understand, now, stop your nagging and threats. We’ll leave this instant, does that make you happy?”   
“No.” 


	9. A Better Taste

Esca’s fury lasted two weeks. In that time no kisses were had, certainly no bedding was made, and he stayed clear from Marcus when they slept. He could sense the alpha was wearing thin with this distance, but his fury was righteous. He had underestimated the omega once more, and this time for his second gender. It made Esca blind with rage, had him regret that he showed Marcus in the first place. He thought the roman had changed, but he supposed biased nature was hard to fix in a lifetime. 

He would have kept right on in his silent fury if Marcus hadn’t finally cracked. 

They had settled in camp for the night. They had crossed Hadrian’s wall and were now in the process of buying horses for the last few weeks of traveling. Esca had created his makeshift bed first, throwing a few kindle into the fire to keep it alive. His stomach was tight and larger and he did his best to ignore it. He hadn’t told Marcus, but he felt the child move two days ago. He kept it to himself, a further punishment as he remembered it wasn’t just his life he could have lost that night. 

Marcus dropped his bed beside Esca’s and sat down, his leg touching the other’s. “I don’t want you sleeping here, go to the other side of the fire.” He was quick to snap at the other, but the man didn’t move. “Are you deaf? _Childish man! I said leave!_ Marcus, go.”  
“I’m not leaving.” 

Esca went silent, fury raising up inside once more. He was quick to strike the man across the face but Marcus had been waiting for it. He easily grabbed the flying wrist and the two were quick to dissolve into their angry wrestling. 

Esca moves were more emotional, doing his best to dissuade the alpha, flip them over, actually punch him a few times to release the steam. His knee jerked upwards, colliding with Marcus’ intimates which had him gasping for air. The roman grew furious next, his teeth clamping onto the vulnerability of Esca’s neck who yelped and tried to throw his leg between thick thighs once more. Marcus’ large hands grasped the other’s hands, pinning them down while he used his legs to stop the other’s as well. He sunk his teeth in deeper and Esca thrashed until the intimate hold was slowly putting an end to their fight. 

Marcus growled more animalistic, not releasing his hold even as Esca sunk and began to softly purr from time to time. If he could, Esca would have run in shame, perhaps sunk his knife in Marcus for forcing his second gender into submission. His limbs felt heavy, even as Marcus release his neck and sat up to hover over his mate.

“When this is over, best watch your back Marcus Flavius Aquila.” Esca seethed in a taunting remark but the roman didn’t seem to heed his warning.  
“I don’t think after this you’ll have much mind to kill me.”  
Marcus breathed a note of amusement as he found it easy to flip Esca over to his belly. He bunched up the omega’s cloak and slipped it under, giving him a easier cushion to help with the awkward protruding weight now. He easily slipped Esca’s trousers to his ankles and the omega growled.  
“How very _roman_ of you.” he seethed, closing his eyes as he felt thumbs press into his cheeks and spread him open. “Come to conquer the fucking celt?”  
“No. Just you.” Marcus purred, kissing his lower back. “Besides, I’ll be doing something to you, very _unroman_ of me.” 

Esca jolted as he felt the first lap of tongue against his slightly slick hole. This.. this was new. Marcus with his usual shy nature, who only followed Esca’s orders, seemed to be taking all too well to this debauchery. Esca had been saving this, for a rainy day or when Marcus was next incapacitated with his thigh, but that plan was now out the door in surprising his mate into a new color of embarrassment. 

Esca clawed the grass, groaning as he tipped his hips back, Marcus holding him open farther as he dived between his cheeks. The tongue held no reserves, slipping in and wiggling, eagerly tasting the slowly trickling slick. Esca’s cock was immediately hard, rubbing into the scratchy wool of his cloak and little puffs of moans easily escaping his loosened throat. He pressed his head forward as the alpha did, resting in cool grass as the tongue rolled and flicked into him in mock thrusts. It shouldn’t have felt this good. A particular twist and Esca gasped, unable to withhold the trembles within. His toes curling in wool socks as Marcus ate him out with all the enthusiasm of a rare sweet treat

His calloused hand wrapped around his omega cock and Esca dug his nails into the earth to stop from cuming so soon. He panted, cries and keens leaving him without any restraint. Five jerks and his body snapped in orgasm, back drawn tight, nails caked in dirt, spilling onto his cloak. Marcus licked into him until it was far too much, trembling with the aftershock and overwhelming sensitivity now settled in Esca. He collapsed against the grass, his whole body thrumming in pleasure as Marcus slowly left his body and began to kiss up his ass to his back, lifting his shirt to worship the muscles hidden away. 

“Am I forgiven?” Marcus’ voice was quiet, his hand sliding down to feel the warm skin of Esca’s bump, worshipping the taut skin with all the love he could.  
“For now.” Esca murmured into the grass, already half asleep in his pleasure.  
“Esca… I…”  
The world went dark as sleep pulled the brigante into blissful dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments so far!!!


	10. Raised Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Brief abortion talk and Uncle Aquila is a bit of a villain in this chapter (apologies!).

Horses were bought within the next two days. A blissful expense as now they only had to worry about chafing thighs and riding too hard than swollen feet, bad legs, and being ambushed as they walked. Esca’s mood had lightened with the horses, though he was still tense and disappointed with Marcus. They didn’t kiss much, and he still possessed a icy indifference whenever the roman talked to him, but it was better and Marcus seemed happy with the prospect. 

“You’ll be careful riding.” It was a mix of a demand and a question, Esca looking at Marcus with a dull expression.   
“I’m brigante. I’m always careful. Keep up.” He chirped and his horse began their first trek of the next three weeks. 

This time, Marcus listened to Esca’s demands of moving campsites if he didn’t feel safe. Their relationship was better now that the roman kept his fears to himself. It was the least Esca expected of him. They resumed mounting each other, though the vulnerability of camping near civilization made it far and few during the weeks. It wasn’t much, but enough to keep them satisfied. 

By the time they rode into Uncle Aquila’s villa, it was a hot afternoon. Esca dismounted, sweaty and dusty himself and took the reigns of Marcus’ horse.  
“You don’t have to do that.” The end phrase of _your my mate_ was left unsaid but hung heavy in the air.   
“It would be best if you explain it to your uncle before he sees me. It will be an unhappy surprise.” Esca tugged on Marcus’ horse, leading the animals to the stables to wash, feed, and let them drink their weight in water. 

The stable boy stared wide at Esca as he unsaddled them and began to rinse the sweat off their bodies.   
“Sir, you shouldn’t… not in your state. What if the horses kick you?” The boy rushed up, trying to take the sponge from Esca’s hand who ignored his motions and sponged down their long legs.   
“They’ll need new shoes, and plenty of rest.”   
“Sir!”   
“ _By the gods_ , it’s a child! Nothing more!” Esca snapped. It stayed the boy’s tongue but he hovered, waiting to take over duties the moment the omega decided he was done. Now it was a turn of pride for Esca. His feet _did_ hurt and he could feel the throb of his swollen ankles. Much like Marcus who underestimated him while he slept, he couldn’t stand a snotty 12 year old roman _child_ looking down at him because of his state. He washed both horses, led them to drink and lovingly stroked their elegant faces, settled them into their new homes and hefted heavy fresh hay. 

“My mother always has me do the simplest stuff when he’s pregnant.” The child looked at Esca in awe, rubbing his nose. His face was covered in dirt. No doubt his mother was pumping out children to a greedy roman husband to where they let their children take on laborious jobs and sleep in stables to save coin. Don’t they know in the wrong master’s hands this child would no longer be a child? Esca stared at the stable boy for a long while, taking in his still baby features.   
“Your mother should not be pregnant then.” 

A shout was heard from the villa and Esca knew exactly what the raised voices were about, who they were about.   
“The master doesn’t sound happy.”   
“No. He isn’t.” 

Esca approached the house in practiced silence, entering through Marcus’ old recovery room and listened to the argument behind the clay wall. 

“You impregnated the slave?” Uncle Aquila’s voice was wavering with how angry he was. An old man at his age would have to be careful with raising his blood pressure. “Marcus, are you knot blind? You don’t impregnate the wild!”   
“He’s not a slave Uncle. You know I freed him long ago.” Esca could easily picture Marcus, back straight, body unwavering, staring without shame at his Uncle. Like a good roman soldier.   
“You were a fool then and you are a fool now! Do you know how many good romans become slaves to omegas? How many roman children are turned because they have halfbred mothers?”   
“He is not a halfbreed. He is my friend. I trust him with my life Uncle and he will make a good mother. The child is ours, not a child of Rome! Esca is my mate.” The room went silent. The electricity of shock, rage, and disappointment was thunderous. 

“Are you insane, boy? You mated a slave! A slave whose people _killed_ your father! _My_ brother! You have betrayed his very spirit, everything he stood for, everything _you_ stood for by tying yourself to a man who will kill you the very second you bare your throat!”  
“You don’t know how father would have reacted. He might have liked Esca! If anything he would be proud to be a grandfather!” Marcus’ voice was strong, but there was an edge of deep hurt only Esca knew.   
“You never knew your father. You wouldn’t know what he would be proud of or what he would be excited about. He would have died of embarrassment. Years he fought for Rome! For your mother! And this is how his only son rewards him? By fucking the enemy! By giving him a grandchild from the enemy! If you had any ounce of intelligence in you left, you will take that brigante to the midwife and end it all. I will pay for the medical expenses and the shipping fees to get rid of him. No one knows your betrayal, we still have time to save your name.” 

A loud scuffle was heard. A chair being thrown and a body rushing at another. Esca slipped into the room, knowing exactly what scene lay before him. Marcus had his Uncle pinned to the wall, his forearm pressed into the man’s throat, his teeth bare as he leaned in a threatening manner. Any other man and Esca knew his dagger would have cut across his throat before another word could be uttered. But Uncle Aquila was the last of Marcus’ family. He would never kill the last living memory of his father. 

“If I ever hear you threaten my child again, I will cut out your tongue and feed it to the dogs. Esca is my equal, my mate, and there is nothing that will change it.”   
“Marcus.” Esca commanded in a warning tone, the two alphas turning their eyes to him. Uncle Aquila’s eyes dropped down to the growing swell of Esca’s belly and a deep scowl etched across his face. Marcus dropped his hold on his Uncle, approaching Esca who stopped him before the territorial man could wrap an embarrassing arm around his waist. 

“I will not house him while he bares your child.” Uncle Aquila stared hard at Esca, “If I had known who you really were, I would have never let you near my nephew.” The old alpha shook his head head, a slow snarl of disgust on the corner of his mouth. “A sex companion maybe, but not a fucking wife.”   
“We will stay a few days while I withdraw enough coin. Until then, you stay away from Esca and _my_ son, Uncle.” Marcus took hold of Esca’s shoulder, carefully pushing the omega out of the room.   
“If you ever loved your parents, you will have the mind to let the slave bare your son and send him away. He has poisoned you, do not let him poison a child of Rome.” 

Marcus did not reply, not even a glance backwards as he led Esca out of the room and towards their temporary private quarters. 

As soon as the door closed, the somewhat carefully guarded rage exploded to its full extent. Esca watched in silence as Marcus screamed in hurt and anger. Luckily, he didn’t break much beside a chair leg and shattered a rather pretty blue porcelain pitcher from the Turks. He didn’t touch the alpha, watched his mate pace, pant, looking wild and far more hurt than any old leg wound could achieve.   
“It went well.” Esca finally spoke.   
Marcus choked on a bitter surprise laugh. “What? How could you say that went well!”   
“If he was like any other roman, he would have picked up a knife as soon as you told him and ended my life. Seeing as I’m alive, it went well.”   
Marcus took hold of Esca’s arms in both hands, standing in front of his mate in want of something but too afraid to ask it. “If he ever harmed you or my son, I would set this whole town burning.”  
“He will come around to the idea of a child. He will tolerate me in time.” Esca took back his arms and sat on the cot. He pulled off his boots and rolled off his socks, setting the knife on the stand. 

“How- after hearing everything he said? How can you tell me he’ll come around and _tolerate_ you?” Marcus kneeled in front of Esca, staring at him as if the brigante lost his fucking mind with such easy words.   
“Because, you are his only family left in this world. An old man like that can’t resist spoiling a child he never had. Especially children from his only brother’s son. Now pick up the shattered porcelain before you cut yourself.” 

Marcus didn’t move from his kneeled position. Instead he wound his arms around Esca’s still trim waist and rest his cheek against the ever growing swell. He closed his eyes, turning his nose to drink in the scent of mate and fertility, needing this intimate touch. The reject of a family stung worse for Marcus who had none to turn to. It took several minutes before Esca slowly placed his hands on the alpha. He slid his hand through short blonde hair, the other rest on his large back. He felt the man shudder, breaking down further and burying himself in the comfort of Esca’s safety. They didn’t speak another word, Esca slowly carding his fingers through Marcus’ hair while the alpha did his best to hold back his cries. They didn’t talk even as they felt their child move between them. 


	11. A True Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex and Angst filled!

Tension was high between Uncle Aquila and his nephew. Esca kept out of sight as much as possible. Being a slave for four years had him trained in avoiding disapproving masters that might strike out at any moment. He knew Uncle Aquila was far too found of Marcus to cause any actual harm, and he knew the old man was still rather impressed with his way of keeping his only nephew alive and his fighting spirit, but that fondness could only go so far when it came to betraying beloved Rome. 

The first night the two ate dinner alone in their room. The next night Marcus tried to throw a powerplay over his Uncle by inviting Esca to sit with them. He heard the explosion of voices and decided he would rather eat outside in the hot summer night than listen to the headache of a alpha pissing contest.  
“He is _my_ mate! He has a right to eat with me!”  
“You are a guest in my home, nephew! Mate or not, it is my house and I can say who eats at this damn table!”  
The voices faded into rushed murmurs the further Esca walked.

Esca sat underneath a old olive tree, the sky not black yet, but the dark hues of purple and blue were appearing. The grass was dry, but it was nice to sit out, away from bickering alphas. The stable boy brought Esca’s meal to him. He thought about dismissing the child but the way he stared at him in awe had him motioning for the boy to join him. He would have liked to pass this affection off as pregnant wills, but he always had a weakness for children. Especially quiet, wide eyed boys. “Have they stopped fighting when you went to the kitchen? Do not pretend you didn’t listen. All children love to hear what they should not.” Esca broke his bread and offered a half to the boy. 

“Yes. They stopped shouting, but they were still mad. I think I heard, ‘stupid boy,’ and ‘old man.’” The boy scarfed down his bread. If Esca wasn’t wise to the way of children, he might have thought Uncle Aquila wasn’t feeding him enough. But it was the growing. The child was lean but not skeleton as some slave children were.  
“Good. By the time we leave, he will be missing his nephew. He will send a welcoming gift once we are settled and Marcus will invite him to dinner. He’ll tell me to call him Uncle and that will be the end of it.” Esca dipped his bread in the olive oil, letting it soak for a bit. At least the romans got one thing right. 

“The master missed his nephew. He stayed up late most nights, waiting for the two of you to come back.. Or the one.” The stable boy looked at the meat next on Esca’s plate. The brigante tried not to scoff, but he ripped the chicken in half and gave it to the scavenger. “Yes. It was not easy for the old man.” 

The two fell into a comfortable silence, ripping chicken off bone and eating as quiet as one could with dripping meat. The boy finished first, throwing his bones out into the field and wiped his mouth with his arm. “Can I touch it?”  
“No.” Esca replied with his mouthful.  
“Please? I like touching round things like you. It reminds me of home.”  
“No.”  
“But all omegas like to have their bellies touched!” The boy pouted, grubby hands reaching out and Esca smacked the back of his head. The boy hissed, rubbing his bruised scalp. In all fairness, Esca could have hit him much harder.  
“Not all omegas like to be touched. And you should never touch _anyone_ without their permission, pup.” Esca playfully shoved the boy who went sprawling to the ground with a giggle. “If you want to go touch round things, go back to your mother. No doubt he’s full again if he sends you to live all by yourself.” 

The boy went quiet and Esca knew his mistake. The boy really was no more than a child still. He must miss his family terribly. Who knows how often his mother and father come out to Uncle Aquila’s villa? If he has seen his brothers or sisters this year or not since last. The child did his best to pretend to wipe dirt from his eyes, but Esca knew better.  
“What is your name?” Esca asked with a softer tone to his voice that he reserved only for children.  
“Bantius.”  
He clicked his tongue slightly, these romans with their -us names. He felt another dread fill him over his child’s name being so roman. There was no saving his brigante spawn from being touched by honoris obsequium.

“What do you think you’ll have?” Bantius asked, sitting up and edging closer to Esca. The little shit was trying to sneak his way into the other’s warmth. Esca did not snuggle, he rarely held Marcus as is, he wouldn’t coddle a strange child.  
“Why do you ask?” He asked, stiffening as the boy grew near.  
“Well, some mothers can tell. Some just want one over the other.” Bantius was a surprisingly warm child, radiating a pleasant heat even with the stifling night.  
“Could your mother tell?”  
“Sometimes he was surprised, but he’s had enough to know. Do you know?”  
Esca shook his head.  
“Well, do you want _anything_?”  
“I want it to be not roman.” Esca scowled and the boy laughed. He rest his cheek against Esca’s tattoo and seemed to melt into the omega’s body for comfort. 

“You shouldn’t have slept with a roman then.”  
Esca released a breath in a single punch, staring up at the slowly appearing stars. “A costly mistake. I’m still not sure if it was worth it.” He placed a hand on Bantius’ head, ruffling his unruly blonde hair before pushing him over to dislodge him once more. “I said no, pup. And if you don’t wash your hair, rats will make nests in it and the master will have to cut them out with a knife.”  
The child sucked in a pouting expression, Esca smiled to himself as he pushed himself to his feet. “Goodnight Bantius. Do not stay up too late.” and he left to return to Marcus’ room for the night.

Marcus was sulking in a bath in his room. The water was hot enough so at least his lumbering body was relaxed, but the frown was still etched across his face. “You should have come to dinner.” He murmured, reminding Esca of the pouting Bantius just outside. “I would rather spare my ears the ringing over any food.” Esca stuck his hands into the man’s bath water, rinsing traces of food off. “Will you join me?”  
“No. I’m not in the mood to bathe.” Esca replied easily, drying his hands as he began to undress for the night.  
“Esca.” Marcus tried to sound forceful, but the tone was more exhausted than anything. “I’ll scrub your arms, will that temper you? _Child._ ” Esca grumbled, having undressed to nothing more than his pants. He ventured close, and he knew he shouldn’t have. He knew he should have listened to his instincts. 

The large hands were firm around his waist as he was toppled over into the tub. Esca didn’t like to admit it, but with the swell his balance was horribly off. Without much pull, he tumbled into the bathtub with his upset balance and nothing to catch his fall. He sputtered as he received a face full of water, looking very much like a cat who unexpectedly fell into a underestimated puddle. Marcus had the balls to laugh and it was only by luck alone did he manage to catch Esca’s foot before it smashed into his windpipe. 

They thrashed in the water for a moment, Esca trying to slip out while Marcus grabbed hold of his pants and yanked them off until they both lay naked in the tub. “Please, Esca.” Marcus asked while laughing, grabbing swollen ankles and tugging him back in when the other tried to jump out. It ended with Esca being dragged into Marcus’ chest, the insufferable arms tight around him and forcing the omega’s head to rest on the barreled chest. “Just stay with me awhile.”  
“What is it with romans and the word no?” Esca scowled, struggling for a moment but all he received in return was Marcus holding on comically tighter.

“What do you want our estate to be?” Marcus asked, resting his cheek against Esca’s hair and rubbed softly against it. “Whatever adventure you want, I’ll try to make it happen.” Suddenly the realization of them having a proper home and lives instead of their nomadic hunting lives from the past 6 months, put a fear in Esca he forgot he had. With his tribe at war, his family mostly dead, and his remaining siblings scattered around, he had always hoped to return in some way or another. He might have found a husband in a carvatii, maybe another brigante, settled in a new tribe and returned to the life he once knew. Now that he was with Marcus, there was no going back. Well, there was. But if he left, he wasn’t so sure the alpha would let him go so easily. 

“Esca?” Marcus’ voice broke through the thundering voices in Esca’s head. How long had he been silent for? Perhaps longer than was comfortable. He splayed his hands on the roman’s chest, trying to subtly settle himself against his mate without being obvious. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about his despair over a home he never knew he lost. Perhaps Esca should had tried to bring Marcus to a brigante tribe. Maybe Marcus could have adapted instead of the other way around. 

“You said you wanted to be a farmer once. It will be hard work, but sustainable.” They would be stuck here for years. He could see the next 10 flash before his closed eyes: they would work the soil and dutifully plant crops, their child would be born, the crops will grow, some will die, Marcus will bring home a variety of animals, another child will no doubt be made, and by the time Marcus will encourage a trip back up North they will be older men with talking children and duties that keep them from the simple life of hunters. He loathed his decision to reveal himself to Marcus, to lay with him, to agree to come back to roman civilization. He’ll never be able to return, not without heartbreak. 

“I know a few plots of land available. Maybe Uncle will sell me a few of his goats.” Marcus’ right hand slipped between Esca’s cheeks, playfully toying with his mate.  
“Maybe.” Esca murmured into his skin and didn’t move to discourage the touches. They began as feather light, brushing and encircling only to send shivers down Esca’s spine, but soon the tips were breaching. Blunt and thick fingers prying into him and suddenly the need to lose himself in their bond was making Esca itch under his skin. 

Esca pulled himself from Marcus, turning away from the other man and gripped the edge of the tub. He waited wordlessly, spreading his legs in a open invitation. He heard the aroused and playful growls from behind, Marcus sitting up on his knees as he guided his cock to press into him. The water was pleasant], the alpha’s soaked body temperature hot on Esca’s back as he sunk into him, spearing him open. He curled his fingers tighter around the edge of the tub while large hands spread against his hips to drag him back on the last few inches. 

Marcus stopped, nipping at Esca’s ear and neck, puffs of purrs leaving him as he tried to do the honorable thing of waiting for his mate to open up around him and accept him more freely.  
“Move.” Esca gritted, bumping his hips back against Marcus’ pelvis.  
“We haven’t fucked for a week. Wait a moment-”  
“ _Move_.” Esca demanded harsher, throwing his hips back in a frantic motion. 

Marcus moaned, trying his best to refrain, but with a eager mate how could he? His recently trimmed nails didn’t hurt as they dug into Esca’s hips and thighs, water sloshing over the tub and onto the stone floor as they fucked in a unforgiving pace. Esca’s arms were taunt, head dipped between his shoulders as he could only gasp and give quiet moans. The burning pain of his body not being stretched enough was wonderful to distract his sorrow filled heart and mind. It worked for a little, until he felt Marcus’ knot begin to catch on the sensitive rim of his body. 

The reminder of how stuck he would become physically and mentally frayed his emotions until everything became uncomfortable. He would be stuck in this city, possibly burned in roman rites, with children with roman names and tongue. He grew uncomfortable with the slap of Marcus’ hips against his ass, the cock throbbing inside him, the knot slowly not being able to drag out for much longer. A hand reached between his legs, and if it weren’t for the need of both his hands for balance, he would have smacked it away. Marcus groaned in his ear as he came, tying them together and flooding Esca’s trembling body once more. He keened his own orgasm, spasming around the thick knot inside him and earning him another loud moan from his mate. 

Kisses rained down his neck and shoulder, Marcus trying to tug him back but Esca refused to let go of his death grip on the edge of the tub. His breathing was ragged as he did everything in his power to not cry. He couldn’t cry, not in front of Marcus. He felt sick with the sudden need to get Marcus out of him and to flee back to the North.  
“Esca.. Esca let go.” Marcus murmured, rubbing up and down his thighs, Esca’s trembling arms. “Esca…” his soft voice was muffled in his ringing ears as he squeezed his eyes tighter. It felt like pressure was building up in his body, as if he could eject himself out of the tub with all the strength in his body left. As he felt the screaming in his nerves to throw himself out and find a horse to escape, he let go and Marcus carefully pulled him back to rest against his chest. 

“I’ve got you, it’s all right.” Marcus rumbled in Esca’s ear. He couldn’t find it in himself to protest, his throat itching and the tremors still in his body.

It would not be all right. It would never be all right. 


	12. A New Home

Esca didn’t remember much after his episode in the tub. The last clear and collected thought he had was laying in bed with Marcus. His mate was snoring softly, sleeping on his side with his back towards the brigante while he lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Buzzing thoughts kept him awake, trying to will himself into blissful sleep but all he could think about was how he needed to leave, _wanted to leave_ , but he was effectively tied down. How could he have been so blind? 

Marcus and him would never be the same. Marcus was born of Rome, with a centurion for a father, a roman woman for a mother, with a roman uncle who lived and breathed Rome’s message. They lived under roman rules here, the children spoke latin, they dressed latin, and they treated outsiders like latins did. Esca came from a world much older than the romans, his people seen as savages, under educated, under developed, he would always be a heathen, a brood mare for strong sons of Rome. Having to conform to be a roman “wife” and raise roman children made Esca sick to his stomach. He threw an arm across his eyes, trying to grow comfortable, but how could one do so when they realized their doomed fate? 

He heard Marcus shift, a half asleep mutter from across the bed, “...still awake? Is it the baby?”  
“Go back to sleep.” Esca murmured, turning his head away and rolled his hands into fists. He knew what must be done, but could he find the strength to do it? 

The days blurred with Esca being strangely complacent. He stayed far away from Uncle Aquila and ate what he must. Most of the day he sat outside or near a window, staring off into the distance. Marcus worried about it. Esca would have at least argued to ride a horse, maybe even some chores rather than sitting in his room all day long. The child Bantius even did his best to get Esca outside to play after his chores were finished. Esca murmured soft words and offered to watch him run about or talk with him for a little while. It was so unlike his usually strong headed and stubborn companion it rubbed Marcus’ nerves raws. It unnerved him to the point he sought Uncle Aquila’s advice. 

He walked with pretend purpose into his uncle’s study. The older man was looking over his finance book, taking care of the servant’s monthly wages no doubt. “If you’ve come to argue some more, I don’t have the time nephew.” Uncle spoke clearly with an edged tone of warning without looking up from his accounts.  
“I haven’t come to fight. I need your advice.”  
Uncle Aquila lifted his head, looking pleasantly surprised. The two had been bickering ever since Marcus had arrived. He didn’t recall them exchanging pleasant words since his nephew returned home two weeks ago and he had been eager to throw his arms around him. “Speak then, I will attempt.” 

“It’s Esca. Please Uncle, just listen before you remark. He’s a shadow of himself. He does what is necessary but doesn’t interact. He should be walking around the estate, arguing to ride horses in his state, barging his way through the house to find chores he can do to be useful. Instead he’s..” Marcus seemed ashamed to finish his sentence, suddenly growing uncomfortable with the description he had been thinking.  
“Acting like a mother?” Uncle Aquila raised his eyebrow. “Many omegas go through the same ordeal. I’ve heard of the most unruly captured from tribes brought home as wives become tame as broken horses once with child. The need to protect their children placate them, the urge to nurture and take care of a baby outweighs the need to attend to their husbands and mates. If anything, you should be grateful. He’ll allow you to raise your son to be roman. He was this pleasant when I first bought him to you, though now he doesn’t clench his jaw anymore in defiance. I don’t see what the issue is. You slept with your slave, you both got what you wanted, now you have a dutiful wife.” 

Marcus suddenly took to pacing across his uncle’s floor, sandals tapping along the smooth cobbled flooring, his strong arms clasped behind his back, a firm frown worrying his handsome face. “I don’t want a dutiful wife, I don’t want a placant mother to my child. I want Esca. I want someone who wants to fight me, threaten to leave me if I make mistakes, someone who wants to raise our child to be headstrong and of our two worlds!” 

“Marcus, if a child belongs to two worlds, he will never belong to one. You know this. Why else would you return home when you found out you have a son on the way when you would have stayed out in the wilderness for years? You know a child cannot survive in limbo. You know your son needs to be a roman.” Uncle Aquila leaned back into his chair. For once he had an expression of genuine concern and listening for his nephew. Despite what he might think of Esca, of their union, and their illegitimate child, Marcus’ concerns were his concerns. 

“Perhaps he knows he is not welcome here.”  
“Of course he knows uncle. We’ve made it no secret why we bicker.” Marcus scoffed. “Perhaps,” Uncle Aquila bit back with a slightly clenched jaw, “what he needs is his own house. Let him play wife to your own estate. He may find commanding servants and helping you tend to your farm to be liberating. In my house he wants for nothing, he is not needed. In your own house, he will be your equal again and perhaps that will right him out. If not, call for a midwife.”  
Marcus squeezed his wrists over and over, his thoughts concentrating hard, “Perhaps you’re right…” 

Within the next two days, Marcus went out and searched five estates across the region. He settled for one and on the third day, handed over the coin for the deed of the land. Suddenly Marcus was the owner of 6 acres, a large villa, houses for servants, and decent barns for their animals. It would take joint effort, much coin, and a gamble each year to see if their crops were anything, but it would be well worth it. Their child would have plenty room to grow, learn the ethics of hard work, and perhaps see his parents as hard working farmers as a dutiful and honorable job and continue on a legacy of Aquila farmers instead of generals. 

Marcus and Esca rode to their new home, Uncle Aquila seeing them off early in the morning. It would be a two hour ride, not too much but with Esca’s ever growing size, Marcus was worried he would bruise more easily. He tried to call for breaks, but Esca kept his horse trotting and Marcus was forced to concede. 

Esca couldn’t help his surprise as Marcus rode through the gates of their new home. Compared to Uncle Aquila’s, this place was far more quiet, bare, and needed laboring for the next few months if they were to survive a winter. The tightening of his throat returned, a flash of his future of bearing seven children and being burned by roman rites on this land before his eyes. His hands clenched the reigns, his foot ready to jolt his horse away but Marcus’ hand rested on the horse to steady the animal for Esca to get down.

“I know it needs work. And it’s empty and we’ll be spending money faster than we can earn it for awhile. Things will be tight, but this house is as much yours as it is mine. You’ll have a say in everything we do. I need your help Esca, to farm this land and create a home here for us. I can’t do it without you.” Marcus spoke in easy tones as Esca clunkily got off his horse. It would be too soon when getting on and off a horse would be an impossible task without help. Time was running out for his decision.  
“You should have started off small, and then worked your way to a medium farm.” Esca lightly nipped into his mate through his words, finally sounding himself for the first time in two weeks. Marcus visibly beamed and looked relieved. Maybe Uncle had been right all this time. “Let me show you around the farm, I’ll tell you all my plans.” Marcus reached out and gently took Esca’s elbow to lead him through a tour of their new home. 

It was a beautiful place, Esca had to admit. Walking the whole 6 acres took 3 hours and by the end of it, Esca was exhausted in multiple areas: his feet, his ears, his back, and his poor arms from shielding his eyes from the sun. Marcus’ dream was ambitious, but it was doable. Despite Esca having chastised him for the size of his farm, it was optimal to have multiple crops at once and many animals. They wouldn’t be reliant on a single crop that could potentially be wiped out by a bad year. Marcus had thought of safety measures and he slightly hated the man for being able to think so far in the future without any of the consequences.

Marcus hoped to purchase the animals first. He wanted chickens, cows, horses, some sheep if they could get a good price of them. A few dogs to watch the animals for wolves and the house for poachers, but those would be even harder to come by. Then the seeds would be planted: wheat, potatoes, carrots, a few apple trees, they could even try their hand at vineyards (they had the space for it) but the main issue was finding enough hands to help with their farm. 

Marcus danced around the word slaves. Esca, having been one for years, would no doubt free any and all slaves Marcus would purchase. While it was a noble thought, to buy what they could from slave trades and set them free, few would remain behind. They couldn’t be picky, but they couldn’t have black and white morals either. He could try to sneak and buy a few slaves, but Esca would find out and there would be hell to pay. Employees would be even more expensive, servants less but their loyalty also wavered to who had the best coin in town. They would discuss it later, perhaps days, even a week until they would find a solution, but it would be a headache of a discussion. 

The house itself was extremely bare on the inside, but at least renovated. Their villa had plenty of rooms for guests and as many children they wanted. The kitchen was spacious, their main bedroom embarrassingly large and echoed with no furniture to pad the clay walls, and the paint could use some touch up, but the design of tan, red, and gold were a perfect combination. At least they had a bed to lay in. “You could go out and buy whatever furniture you want.” Marcus offered innocently, pulling off Esca’s boots and wincing to see how swollen his poor ankles were. The socks were peeled off and he set on elevating them while he rubbed the poor soles. 

Esca gave Marcus a displeased look, “I am not a wife who is content to decorate the home. I don’t care what it looks like or what furniture. A seat is a seat, a table is unnecessary, and what is the point of potted plants inside the house? If you do not wish to live in the bare minimum, I suggest _you_ go out and buy _your_ furniture.”  
Marcus cupped Esca’s feet and kissed the soles twice, making the omega grimace.  
“Gods, gods I’ve missed.” Marcus purred against his skin.  
“ _Insufferable man!_ ” Esca growled, finding himself embarrassed and trying to jerk his feet away. 

For two weeks they worked on their new home. Marcus went out and bought furniture, Esca went out and looked over the local livestock for sale. It was easy for Esca, who grew up around animals and children to know what attributes to watch for and which animal would live for awhile. The furniture was moved bit by bit inside, Marcus arranging for days while Esca slowly brought the livestock to the farm and settled them into their new homes. It was bone aching work, most of the time the two so exhausted they fell asleep on top of the covers.

Servants were agreed upon, slaves were immediately thrown out the window as well as a freshly paid for pot being smashed on the ground when Marcus dared to bring it up, and employees would be far too expensive for them to safely hire without fear of going bankrupt. With the last of their comfortable surplus, they went on the hunt for good seeds and crops to transplant and the set up for their next life that had suddenly begun. 

Esca had ventured to another farmland whose speciality was wheat. He had several coins in his pocket, willing to wager with the farmers for healthy seeds. The farm was slightly smaller than theirs, but not by much. The farm had been settled for 10 years, a whole season of healthy wheat golden, and still not yet ready to harvest, was gently rustling with the wind. It was a decent farm and the family had a good reputation, one Marcus was comfortable enough to send his obviously pregnant mate to make connections. 

Esca had stepped foot on the porch of the villa when a woman came out with a large basket in her hands. She looked startled, having a serious expression as he looked over Esca. “Come in. Sit on the lounge and prop your feet up. It is too hot for you to be wandering around in your condition.” She retreated back into the house and Esca was annoyed enough to think about walking back, but they desperately needed the wheat, so he obeyed. 

The lounge was comfortable enough and the woman poured Esca a cup of wine. “Is it your first?” She asked nonchalantly, without looking at Esca.  
“Yes.”  
“I can tell. Though it’s not your first time being pregnant, is it?”  
Esca went eerily quiet, looking torn between expressing anger or being impressed.  
“Most who are pregnant with their first as far as you, are too eager to start chattering on and on about the glorious of being pregnant or being a mother. Or they won’t stop asking advice on what to expect. You haven’t done any of them.” She turned and Esca finally spotted she too was pregnant. She wasn’t as far a long as him, but her swell had begun to grow. She gave Esca his cup and sat down to nurse her own. 

“Was it by choice? When you ended your pregnancy? Or did you carry it to full term?”  
“It was by choice. I was too young for pups, hardly past being a child myself. The other time, it was necessary. Being a slave gives you very few liberties of who beds you and how often.” He spoke with no bitter tone, but with as much fact as possible. He didn’t touch the drink yet, merely admiring the dark red color of the wine.  
“Such is the world of men.” She replied just as easily. “This is my seventh, and hopefully my last. You will find a farmer’s heart is only split in two: the need to flourish the farm and the need for free labor by children.” 

Esca couldn’t help to visibly wince and she laughed. “Yes, be afraid of it, child. Your fate will be hard to escape, especially when winter settles in and there’s nothing to entertain you but a warm fire and rough hands.”  
He had averted his eyes from her for awhile. Her bluntness was welcome, but he had not wanted to stare. He rarely came across those pregnant like him, and it was shocking to see another swell that was the same as his. Was this what he looked like? Was he glowing with motherhood, were his ankles always visibly two times larger, did he look as upset as he felt on the inside? Her hair was wild and unruly, golden red. Her eyes a beautiful green with as pale skin as a farmer’s wife could have with freckles dotting her arms and face like a splatter of stars. Esca’s own eyes widen briefly. 

_“Sister.”_ He addressed politely.  
_“Brigante? I haven’t heard our tongue in a long time.”_  
His heart pounded in his chest, he squeezed his cup tight between his hands. His own tribe, here in this roman town! He had so many questions roll in his had and it was impossible to know where to properly start.  
_“Who is your husband? How did you come to be here? How long have you been here?”_ Esca quickly asked in rapid fire, his eyes glued on to his kin.  
_“My husband is a roman. I came to be here during a raid of our people. I was bought and sold with my mother and sisters, and spread throughout the regions of roman control. I whored for a few years before my husband paid my servitude and brought me here. I have been with my husband 15 years, and lived here 10.”_  
Her story was far too close to Esca’s for comfort. He set down his wine, untouched, before rubbing his face with his hands. The sickness filled him again. 

_“And you, how did you come by your husband? How did you come to be with child?”_ She asked, staring at him with the same bland intensity he missed from his people. _“I was bought for him, and he freed me. I came to be with child by my own doing, my own choice, and now..”_  
She seemed to know enough to nod, her hand suddenly placed on her swell and rubbing it in thought.  
_“And now you wonder.”_  
Esca nodded.  
_“Ask your questions. You are safe here. No one knows our tongue.”_

He wanted to bark a laugh, of course no one knows their tongue. Her children probably didn’t even know much about their mother. _“Do you regret your children being roman? Do they know who their mother is? Are they allowed to know themselves? If you could take them back to our tribe, would you?”_ The questions that have plagued him for so long, the answers that evaded his curiosity were so easily flowing out of him now. He could feel the same pull inside him to bolt fill again. 

She contemplated Esca’s questions for an uncomfortable long awhile, her hands still rubbing her middle in comfort to either herself or her child. _“I regret my children not being able to choose who they could be. They do not know who I am, not to my full extent. They know I am not like roman women, who have dark hair and dark eyes and sun gold skin. It is not safe for them to know they are brigante by blood. Our people have been at war these last few years, they will not be soldier fire.”_

She went silent again, opening her mouth a few times to answer but found she could not. _“You must remember how hard it was growing up brigante. Roaming tribes, we relied on hunting, gathering, and our people to survive. When the romans came and threatened our lands, we fought back and terrified them before they split us and scattered us into Britannia. Here, my children are stable, they have a home, a father, and a place to grow without fear of it ending. Back home, our home, they would be terrified to sleep at night. My girls would no longer be girls, and my boys would be expected to fight. If things were different, I would have left long ago. But things are not so simple. We must think of the welfare of our future, and see to it our children and our people survive, even if we must make sacrifices.”_

Esca squeezed his eyes shut. He knew these answers, knew them all along, but they still felt so bitter on his tongue. He rest his head in his hands, and tried to breathe. What had he done? What had _they_ done? It was too late and his fate was sealed, it was sealed long ago when Uncle Aquila bought him for his nephew. Alea iacta Est, and now there was nothing more to do but wait. 

“Ma!” A voice cut through the silence. A little girl no doubt, for Esca couldn’t raise his head to look. He heard the patter of her feet as she came to her mother. “Hello little one, can you greet our guest?”  
“Hello.” Her little voice sounded quieter, shyer. “Ma, is he ok?”  
“Yes, my sweet. He is expecting too and for the first time. It is often hardest the first baby you have. Why don’t you go fetch him a orange from the kitchen? Go on, be quick about it.” the patter of feet rushed off and Esca suddenly found himself crying. He didn’t heave, he didn’t choke, but suddenly the tears of repressed emotion came pouring out. They traveled passed his nose and down his cheeks before dripping to the stone floor. 

“What can I do for you brother?” She asked, staying her distance and Esca was extremely grateful for it.  
“Wheat. I need wheat seeds.” His voice was weak, he closed his eyes and felt more tears drip from his face. 


	13. Gairm nàdair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Translation: Nature Profession

For the next three months, the world seemed peaceful and dull. 

With servants pouring into the estate, Esca and Marcus found themselves busy running a farm. It was harder than either of them realized, with brutally long hours that left Esca long asleep by the time Marcus retired to bed. Their sex life was nonexistent, but the visiting midwife had told Marcus it was too late for sex to be considered safe for them. Not that Esca was complaining, but it didn’t deter either of them from kisses or soft touches when they had time to remember they should. 

Marcus was often touching Esca’s rapidly growing belly. Esca woke up to the large man nearly smothering him in his sleep, his arm protective around his waist, his nose buried in Esca’s neck, and a long leg wrapped on top of his. It often took much prying and rolling to get Marcus off for him to get out of bed and dress for the day. The servants were taking over duties from Esca, leaving the omega often feeling bored and useless throughout the day, but at least everyone allowed him to watch over the animals and help with the feeding. 

A summer crop had grown in well and it was nearing harvest, the other seeds were planted and being tended to. It seemed the new Aquila farm was a well oiled machine where everyone had a part. Marcus felt happy, looked healthy, and took well to playing in dirt everyday. It wasn’t their hunting live style Esca would prefer, but it was a tolerable one. 

It wasn’t after their first successful harvest did Uncle Aquila arrive. It seemed the months apart did uncle and nephew well as Uncle Aquila seemed quite happy and Marcus was all smiles when receiving him. Esca could hear the greeting from the entrance of their home, he was currently sat with his feet elevated. It seemed nearly all days now his ankles were so swollen it hurt to walk. The servants who had children seemed to each have their own remedies for it, so far Esca’s favorite was to sit and relax for long hours. With their son advanced in his incubation, it seemed every bit of the brigante was in pain.

“Ah! By the gods, you look ready to burst any minute now.” was Uncle Aquila’s greeting to Esca who tried to visibly not scowl. “I was just telling my nephew that I’ve brought you two a few gifts. One of my best rams to mate with your sheep this season, on loan of course, a excellent ham from my favorite butcher, and a dowry for you.”  
Esca turned his head, a fiery anger etched on his face as he felt mortified and ashamed. Uncle Aquila laughed, a loud and firm sound, “Forgive me, I couldn’t not joke about it. I bring gifts for your son. He will be my great-nephew, or even grandson if you two would permit it. An old man like me needs a child to spoil rotten and ruin all your parenting.” 

“Thank you, Master Aquila.” Esca spoke, moving to stand up but Uncle quickly stopped him.  
“You musn’t get up. Rest, and call me Uncle Aquila. You are family, and your son will be too. It is time you start talking as one.”  
Esca bit back his tongue from leaping out of his chair or laughing. Had he not told Bantius this exact scene but three months ago? How predictable these roman men could be. 

“Now! Let’s go to your study Marcus, I have much we need to discuss! And you must tell me all about your farm…” the two romans strolled out of the room, Marcus stopping briefly to give Esca a husbandly wink before disappearing with his uncle, voices echoing down the hall. Esca blew out a breath, closing his eyes, and tried to not think of the headache dinner would be in his state. 

Dinner was held late. With the summer hours, they waited until sunset and the weather was cooling before enjoying a hot meal of ham, potatoes, fish, and freshly made bread. The Aquilas had chatted all day in Marcus’ study, the time apart seemed to do wonders to their relationship. The servants had set the table with candles, and Marcus and Uncle took their seats. It wasn’t until 5 minutes into their dinner did Marcus notice Esca hadn’t joined them. 

“Where is Esca?” Marcus first address to his uncle, fearful they had had harsh words but he hadn’t left Marcus’ sight once to make offense.  
“I’m not sure. He could still be upset with me when you two first arrived at my home?” Uncle offered but Marcus shook his head.  
“Esca knew how you would react, warned me, he wouldn’t hold you to your heated words.” Marcus looked to a girl who stood in the corner of the room, waiting for their beck and call to pour more wine or fetch more hot food.  
“Helvia, where is my mate?” His voice wasn’t unkind, but it held the sternness of a master who should not be denied.  
“Master Esca informed us he wanted to retire to his room, and not be disturbed.” Helvia answered quickly. 

“He must have fallen asleep. He needs his energy. I’ll go wake him.” Marcus stood up but Uncle was quick to motion him to sit back down.  
“Let the girl fetch him. I am starving and so are you. He won’t want to eat much, maybe the girl can bring him a plate if he still wishes to lounge. There is no need for you to seek after every one of your wife’s needs.”  
Helvia nodded once in a quick bow before leaving the room to fetch the master. 

Marcus and Uncle continued on with their dinner, eating and chattering. It was distracting but Marcus had the sense something was wrong as ten minutes had passed and the girl had not yet returned.  
“Something is wrong.” Marcus said, growing anxious as he stood. “I-” 

“The master is gone!” The girl came bursting through the room, looking panicked and breathing heavily. She had rushed about the entire villa twice, called for the servants outside to look outside the house, but Esca had disappeared. With Esca having free reign and Marcus trusting him, the servants didn’t watch him with a close eye. Besides, if the brigante wanted to disappear, it wouldn’t be hard for him to be invisible. 

Marcus turned over his chair as he rushed out the room.  
“Marcus! Marcus how can I help?” Uncle Aquila asked as he hurried after his panicking nephew who grabbed a lit lantern and barreled outside.  
“Call the servants and tell them to start searching. He can’t have gone far, not in his state. Something must have gone wrong, maybe a quick walk and his back thrown out. Or..” Marcus left the worst unsaid, his nerves unraveling quickly as he tried not to think about Esca dead or captured by an old enemy. 

He hurried into the dark of the night, hearing the sound of Uncle’s shouts of commands behind him. 

Esca had felt the first contractions hit earlier that morning. He had felt false alarms within the last two weeks, having called the midwife each time only to have her tell him it was too early and for him to relax. He would know when it was time. Well, it was time and he damn well knew it too. Except Uncle Aquila had decided to show up on the day of their son’s birth and nothing made Esca more mortified than realizing a whole unknown household would see him cry and scream in delivering a child, and Uncle would be beaming in the corner through it all. 

He had pretended he needed to sit in his chair, when in reality he needed something to bury his nails into as the contractions began to pulsate and sent ripples of agonizing pain through Esca. It was through sheer perseverance alone did he not immediately cry out each time they hit for Marcus to come and fetch a midwife. He didn’t want an audience, didn’t want hundreds of hands touching him, he didn’t want romans touching his perfectly beautiful brigante son first. Esca retired to his room early, pretending he needed rest (as he often did within this last month) and the servants were none the wiser. Esca walked out the backdoor to his private quarters (a room all to himself), down the stairs, and outside where he walked towards the wilderness for as long as he could grit through the pain. 

He managed to grit through a mile away from the villa before he collapsed into agony. He had walked into a quiet piece of woods, it felt good to be back around nature and he allowed himself to scream and bare all to the torture of child birth. It was far worse than any fight, any broken bone, or physical injure he had endured so far. It was just barely sunset when the contractions were hitting closer and closer together. He had the cold fear shoot through him he could very well die out here alone, with no one to help his child, but also he never felt more connected to home than in this moment of raw, feral power with no romans around to bare witness. 

For hours he settled into the pain. It ticked by slow but in a blur as well. He rolled on his side, to his back, pulled himself to kneel, working through the contractions as much as possible. Until his screams reached a new fever pitch and a sudden drop in his pelvis had him clawing the ground. The time was nearing and he quickly stripped off his clothes. He remembered his mother in her birthing tent. She too screamed, sweated up a storm, swore at his father as she squeezed two midwives’ hands as they told her to push. Esca had been terrified in the corner, having asked to watch but immediately regretted it as they pulled him into the birth tent to witness all 10 hours of it. They told him it was good practice, to scare him from getting pregnant too early, and mostly mother was grateful to have a reminder of what was waiting for her through the pain. Esca followed in her footsteps, only alone, and no reminder of what was waiting for him after the pain. He cursed Marcus with all his might as he began the long process of pushing. 

Marcus knew his mate well. While the servants swept in short distances, Marcus set his sights for long. This time he would not underestimate Esca and keep the pace until he either came across his body or heard Esca’s voice calling to him. He didn’t want to think about the possibility Esca ran away to die alone or perhaps leave him. The signs were there, he wasn’t stupid. The distancing, the lack of energy, the two weeks at Uncle Aquila’s where he had become a shell of himself, returning after fetching the wheat and looking so pale and shaken, Esca struggled with the realization of what having a child with Marcus meant and he had only wished his mate felt comfortable enough to confide in him his feelings. 

He ran for as long and as far as he could. He stopped every once in awhile, having to wait until his breathing slowed to listen for signs of Esca, but he rarely found any. He ran blindly, until he reached a patch of wood and he knew instantly this was the place his mate must have gone. He charged through, wanting to shout out but not wanting to alert anyone else who might have been prowling through the area. He ran until he felt his chest might burst from nerves. His heart thudded in his ears, but he suddenly came to a stop when he thought he heard something. It was muffled, deafened by the roaring from his blood pumping in his ears. He took a step forward to continue his search when he heard it again: the cries of a newborn. 

Esca pulled the babe to his naked chest with shaking arms. His whole body shook, the tremors of pain racking through him and the adrenaline sinking down. His child screamed unhappily into his chest and he tried to shush the babe with throaty hums but it was hard when everything in you wanted to collapse and recover. He held no more dignity as he laid bare naked in the woods alone, drenched in sweat, covered in blood, and a child still attached to him. He swore at himself as his knife laid in his boots, which had been left a foot away from where he lay. He was stuck there for who knew how long until his muscles would be able to move. 

He heard a lumbering body crash through the door and stop as they entered Esca’s space.  
“Gods! Gods! Is that-?”  
“Yes, yes, Get the knife and cut the cord.” Esca motioned for Marcus to come closer. 

The roman stumbled to his knees, hands shaking as he stared at awe upon his mate and child. “Is this, is this my child?” His voice was breaking and Esca could tell no matter how much he tried to bark at his mate to keep calm, the tears would flow heavy for hours. “Whose else could it be? Please cut us and you can hold it.” 

Marcus eagerly set down his lantern, grabbing his own knife from his boot and cutting the cord. The child screams continued, now mostly upset over the coldness of the world and Marcus reached over the two. He grabbed Esca’s discarded shirt and began to rub the babe free of its birthing filth, carefully retracting it from Esca’s chest to rub its face and front. “Esca.” Marcus suddenly choked, holding his child properly for the first time and admiring the screeching face. “Esca, she’s beautiful.” 

Esca felt something seize his chest. He suddenly wanted to reach out and take his child from Marcus and check for certain if it really was a girl. Most people Esca knew were obsessed with a continued heir, boys were a preferred first and any after were considered children for pleasure or convenience. With everyone calling the baby a boy, a son, a he, even his own thoughts of it being a boy by wives’ tales, he hadn’t thought of the possibility of a girl. 

Marcus lowered her to Esca’s chest, and Esca was quick to unwrap his shirt to stare at their babe. “A girl indeed.” He agreed, wrapping her up again and letting her finally nurse from his chest. She seemed eager and loudly took her fill. 

“Why did you leave?” Marcus was openly weeping now, stroking his hand down her head and pressed his forehead against Esca’s. “Why did you do this alone?”  
“A call of nature, I suppose.” Esca murmured, closing his eyes and drinking in Marcus’ tears and scent. He ached for many reasons, but a new one appeared of missing Marcus through this trying birth. “I needed to get away.”  
Marcus nodded against Esca’s forehead, as if he truly understood. Esca couldn’t help but smile at that, but the other was quick to kiss his lips senseless with powerful quick and needy ones. Marcus moved down to kiss their daughter’s head, nosing against her and smiling. “She smells like you.” he purred.  
“I would be surprised if she didn’t.” Esca murmured, Marcus had begun to stroke his leg and thigh and, gods, he had missed the man’s touch. 

“We can’t stay here. It’s too dangerous.” Marcus spoke and Esca opened his eyes. It seemed all too good to be true. For a moment he truly believed they were back in the North, just the two of them, hunting, surviving, that’s where they should be. They should be in limbo with their daughter, just the three of them stuck between two worlds.  
“I can’t move. You’ll have to carry us.” Esca stroked her head now. It was too dark to tell her features, if she looked like Esca or Marcus, how much hair she had or too little, how big or if she had any birthmarks, anything. He was ravenous to know every feature of their daughter, but also for sleep.  
“With pleasure.” Marcus kissed Esca’s cheek. 

They had to wait for the afterbirth before dressing Esca in his boots and trousers again. It was a stacking situation of Marcus carrying Esca who carried their daughter who squirmed and made annoyed sounds at this new and cold world she was brought into.  
“She sounds like you.” Marcus chuckled, kissing Esca anywhere and as often as he could as they walked the mile back to their home.  
“How so?” Esca was trying to fight sleep in his mate’s arms, it was hard with a warm husband carrying you while the warm child was nestled in your arms.  
“She’s very vocal already over what she doesn’t like. I’ll have two firm faces looking at me whenever I do something displeasing now.” Marcus smiled.  
Esca laughed, the first time in a long while. 

The trek back to the house was longer with Marcus carrying his bigger family, but the man never faltered. Never lost his balance, his footing, and his arms never trembled in fatigue. Their estate was lit up with multiple swaying lanterns, the servants spread out and shouting their masters’ name. Marcus swore he could hearing Uncle Aquila’s voice carrying wider and louder, calling just for Esca.  
“There! They’re back!” one servant shouted and it moved in waves, echoing backwards as the servants began to resign from their emergencies. Some were drawing closer to know what happened while others went back to their homes to rest. 

Uncle Aquila was the first to meet them, “My boy! I’m so glad you were able to find him. How far-” he broke off as he heard the squirm of a newborn, the whining natural noises of a babe still growing used to this new world and new people. “B-By the gods, is that-?”  
“Yes Uncle. I’ll let you hold our daughter as soon as I put Esca to bed.”  
Uncle Aquila choked, whether from shock or tears, neither of them cared to distinguish. “A girl?”  
“Rome demanded a daughter.” 

The ruckus of the household seemed to explode into silent movement. Three servants were called to the master bedroom, they set to scrub Esca clean of the dried blood between his legs and the sweat and stench of woods covering him. The child too was cleaned and she screamed in righteous fury of being naked again. A servant woman laughed, smiling while Esca frowned as the need to have his child away from the women grew the more she wailed. “She is strong.” The woman handed Esca his bundled daughter who still wailed but was calming down. “She will have a pair of lungs, even louder than now.” Esca dreaded the thought. 

Once the three women left, Marcus (who had been hovering uncomfortably by the door) returned to the room to join mate and child on their bed. He covered his daughter in kisses and then Esca, purring, chuffing, far too thrilled for Esca’s sake.  
He dislodged Marcus’ face from his neck and shoved the bulky man away. “I know you’re proud, but enough. I can hardly breathe.”  
“She’s beautiful, you’re perfect.” Marcus kisses his shoulder.  
“Yes, adore me all you want, I only want to sleep now.” Esca slid down further into their bed, his back screaming in relief while adjusting their child to sleep on his chest. She continued to whine, though she seemed far more content as soon as she was touching Esca’s skin. Marcus reached over to lay a comically large hand on her back, and she squirmed underneath both parents’ warmth. Esca felt her yawn against his collarbone and suddenly he felt his bones were melting into the bed. 

He had the sense Marcus kissed him a few more times and Esca barely waved him off before blissful dreamless sleep took him. 

He woke, surprisingly, to no newborn cries. The morning sun was coming through linen white curtains, a soft yellow filtering into the room. For a moment, Esca believed he never was pregnant, or that his birthing yesterday had all been a dream, but the ache between his legs and the sharp emptiness inside told him otherwise. He had rolled to his side during his sleep, facing the wall before slowly turning to his back.  
Uncle Aquila sat on Marcus’ empty side, the sleeping daughter in his arms. 

“You’ve been asleep a whole day. Marcus was worried sick and the baby screamed, but you wouldn’t wake. You should have seen him run about, like a chicken without its head. The midwife was called and she was furious you had given birth without her. Though I think she was mainly upset she wasn’t paid her due.” Uncle chuckled, rocking the tiny baby in his arms. “She said you needed rest, so we hired a nurse maid until you would wake and tell us if you wanted to feed her yourself. Marcus will be happy you are awake.”  
Uncle went silent for a while, staring only down at the sleeping face of his continued bloodline. Esca had started to drift after the conversation seemed to stop, ready to sleep another day if he could. 

“I.. have not been the kindest to you, Esca. I have always had the deepest respect for you, and I like how you keep my nephew in line, but I resented when he took you on a mission of glory up to the North. I thought I would never see him again, and when he returned, I thought you had willed him to bed with you and trapped him for his military fortune. But I see I was wrong.”  
Uncle turned to look at Esca, who looked exhausted but attentive to his words.  
“Marcus is very happy with you, and now even more so that you’ve brought him a daughter. I have my reserves about a brigante mother, but you have proven yourself more than capable to take care of my nephew. And you have my deepest gratitude and love for giving me more family in this life. You’re an Aquila now, Esca. And an Aquila always believes in family and honor above all else. You’ve done well, nephew.”  
“Ah, I think the little lioness senses you’ve awaken finally.” Uncle Aquila chuckled, turning and carefully setting the babe in Esca’s exhausted arms. 

“Thank you.” Esca finally spoke, his throat raspy and dry still from his deep sleep.  
“No, Esca. Thank _you_. Now, let me find that husband of yours. I’m sure he’ll be insufferable with his doting on you.” 

Ah yes, what Esca needed, another child to care for.


	14. Heart to Heart

Child rearing was something neither Esca nor Marcus were prepared for. Living in the peaceful wilderness of the North, Esca having not been around newborns in a decade, Marcus _never _being around newborns; they were a frazzled pair. The unnamed little one screamed, slept, and hungrily fed from Esca at an impressively long intervals. The omega felt like he barely stepped out of his room for the first week, hardly taking a few steps out of bed before the little one demanded something from him. Marcus tried to help as possible, taking the child away to let him sleep, but even a large and impressive retired legionnaire was worned down by the incessant screams of a week old babe.__

____

By the end of the week, Esca felt as if his ears were constantly ringing, his chest ached, and their sleep was nothing more than a thought of the past. He brought the nurse maid back for a day, for one blissful day where Esca and Marcus planned to sleep peacefully. It was the best coin Marcus ever spent as the two laid in their joint bed and the silence of the room was deafening. It set Esca on edge for a long while, expecting to hear the turns of the baby or the cries to be fed, but they never came. He suddenly relaxed and Marcus began to chuckle. 

“You’ve been tense the last twenty minutes, finally resigned that you can sleep for once?” Marcus laid a hand on Esca’s hip, the warmth of the palm radiating against his skin in a pleasant manner.  
“I expect the nurse maid to come in at any moment with a screaming child and looking frantic. But it’s quiet, she’s quiet.” Esca rubbed his eyes. He hadn’t realized how exhausted he truly was. It felt as if every bone in his body ached, the need to sleep making his eyes heavy and nearly impossible to keep open. He would have slept if it wasn’t for the fact this was the first time since moving on the farm that Marcus and Esca found time to spend together. 

“I finished the carving.” The roman looked shy at admitting his first whittle was ready for presenting. Esca slowly turned to face Marcus, adjusting on their mattress stuffed with softened hay. “Are you going to show me?” 

Esca admired Marcus as he twisted, leaning over the side of their bed and watched the great spanse of his back muscles tense and pull. He wanted to reach out and touch him, but found that would cost far too much energy than he had at this moment. His mate returned from his rustling in the bedside drawer where protective knives lay and held out the carving. 

He found himself pleasantly surprised. “It’s not an eagle,” he remarked.  
“I tried to carve it out, but I couldn’t. Maybe the next one.” Marcus replied with a slight huff.  
Esca ran his thumb along the smoothness of the wood. It was lovingly crafted, a father’s gift of love without a doubt. But what the creature was, well..  
“What is it?” Esca asked, turning it this way and that.  
“You.. You can’t tell?” Marcus had a slow look of horror spread across his face. While Esca knew he should reassure, he laughed lightly.  
“I can tell that it has a head and ears. But not if you’ve carved a cat, or a wolf, or a bear.”  
The red set deeper against Marcus’ face.  
“... it’s a horse.”  
Esca blinked a few times. The tail wasn’t long enough, the legs were short, and the nose too small to be considered a elegant horse nose. “...I see..” 

Marcus took the sculpture back and flipped over once more in a sulk. He could see his mate’s ears burning a bright red. “It’s a fine… something. She won’t care. It’s the thought.”  
“She’ll grow older and ask me what it is.” Marcus murmured, still mildly upset.  
“She’ll ask what it is _eventually _. She’ll… think horses have a shorter snout at first.” and Esca started laughing firmer. He was still sore and hissed when a particularly hard laugh hurt.__

Marcus turned over, a look of concern etched over his face. He placed a hand on Esca’s back, rubbing in hopes to lessen the stress no doubt straining and throbbing there. “I’ll make her another. I’ll replace it-”  
“You can make her another, but she’ll keep it. I’ll be cross if you toss your stunted horse away.” Esca snorted, leaning into the touch of his mate and thankful he had the mind to help ease his recovering body. 

“We can’t keep calling our child girl, she, and her. She needs a name.” Marcus pushed gently. Esca had been avoiding this conversation for the last four days. He had two reasons for avoiding it: the first was he was terrified of her having a horribly long roman name, and the second was he still had no idea what to call her. Every time he looked down at her face, now no longer as traumatized as when she was first born and looking more cute, his mind went blank. 

“I have nothing in mind. Her name is hidden. Nothing feels right.” Esca closed his eyes, hoping to deter Marcus for the conversation. But the way the alpha took a few thoughtful breaths which meant this was not a conversation easily deterred.  
“I’ve held her. I know what her name is.” Another shock of dread zipped through Esca’s back, he tried not to tense.  
“Tell me.” 

Esca tried hard not to brace himself. What horribly Latin name would come tumbling from his lips? Octavia? Quinctilia? Maximia? It was the final death of a brigante bloodline for Esca. His name was claimed as Aquila without thought to his feelings, he lived in a roman city, he slept with a roman, and now his culture would die with Marcus’ next words.  
“Flidais.” 

He opened his eyes immediately, a look of confusion washed over his face. A look not often Esca showed Marcus. “...Flidais…” he repeated, cautious and unsure.  
“I know you, Esca.” Marcus voice took that tender hushed tone, acting as if Esca was a skittish horse about to bolt. His hand pressed firmer into Esca’s lower back to bring the two closer and share heat and breath. “It isn’t easy for you to be here when you have lost much of yourself to my people. Losing your daughter to my way of life hasn’t settled with you since I brought you back. Uncle gave me records of some of the North’s stories. She’ll have looks thrown at her for having a roman last name but baring a North goddess’ first. But she will wear it with pride, be strong against those who would use it against her, and you will be proud to call her by name.” 

The omega searched his other’s blue eyes, a wave of emotions welling up inside. One part of him wanted to shout they couldn’t name a child after a goddess unless they invoked her wrath. Another wanted to kiss Marcus breathless and perhaps break a midwife guideline of what alpha and omega couples are and are not allowed to do after childbirth. Lastly, he wanted to find Flidais and bring her to bed so they could call her by name to see if it was as right as it felt.

“Does it… please you?” Marcus asked with a sheepish expression. Esca cupped his face, stroking down his cheek and looking over his slowly maturing face.  
“It does.”  
Marcus let out a breath and pulled Esca in to kiss him a few times, holding his mate and basking in their touches.  
“What have you named her, _fully _” Esca asked against his lips, his tone suspicious.__  
Marcus grinned a little shy, clearing his throat, “Flidais Marcine Aquila.”  
Esca groaned, “It’s roman.”  
“She is half roman.” Marcus laughed as Esca pushed his head against his broad shoulder. 

“You named her after you.” Esca snorted. “You’ve named her after a goddess, yourself, and an eagle. Poor girl will hardly know who she is.” “She will grow into it.”  
“I don’t think anyone grows into Flidais Marcine Aquila.”  
Marcus gave a playful tap to Esca’s rump, not hard enough to cause pain but enough to get the point across. “Be nice. It is our daughter.”  
Esca smacked his shoulder in response, which had Marcus growling that playful tone. 

The two gently wrestled. With Esca recovering and Marcus too afraid to cause harm, it was more of a careful gyration of bodies with mostly hands wandering and playful nips to each other’s skin. It felt nice to have some notion of an old life, even if it was in a new home and Esca’s new body. 

“I can hardly wait.” Marcus groaned, careful on top of Esca with his note of complaint very obvious to the brigante with it pressing into his hip.  
“The midwife said not for a month, with strict orders, apparently.” Esca looked up at the ceiling. He wasn’t sure if he dreaded the thought of being mounted again or missed it dearly. He was too tired to entertain the thought of jerking Marcus to a tempered satisfaction.  
“I’m a good soldier. I follow my orders. But that doesn’t stop me from wanting you every time I lay my eyes on you.” Marcus had such an intensity in his expression that Esca couldn’t help but glow a soft pink.  
“You flatter me too much. You’re love sick with our daughter and it rubs off towards me.”  
“No. I’m love sick with _you _.”__

The kisses started up again with Marcus pressing lavish ones up and down Esca’s throat, across his collarbones. The heat that sparked in the brigante was unbearable. How long had it been? Two... three months? Another one to wait? He tried not to jerk his hips, he was sensitive and tired, but Marcus had a funny way of setting him ablaze.  
“ _Marcus. _” Esca warned in a breathless sound, pushing against his chest to dislodge them.__

Marcus pressed his mouth against Esca’s ear and his next words sent ice spread through him.  
“ _I love you. _”  
This new territory of a declaration, a new line crossed, and Esca didn’t know how to handle it. He forced himself to shut down his emotions, couldn’t let himself believe it to be true. He couldn’t love Marcus, _wouldn’t _. Esca’s tongue turned to lead in his mouth, nothing reciprocated, and the silence was suddenly suffocating.____

Marcus only broke away when they heard Flidais crying on the second floor, laying once more with his back towards Esca. This time, Esca didn’t admire the large and impressive back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I direct you to the tag of "not a love story." 
> 
> This fic is now officially 50 pages in my google docs! Thank you so much for reading and all the comments!


	15. Cumha dhuinn

The spoken words hung heavy at the Aquila Farm. Marcus was visibly distressed, his temper rising at the smallest of issues, and his overall friendliness had disappeared over night. Flidais was the only reason why Marcus interacted with Esca on a daily basis. To his credit, he helped with their daughter, taking her away for Esca to sleep precious hours from time to time and bonding with her when he had the chance. What remained strained was their personal relationship. Esca had refused to acknowledge Marcus’ feelings, and now the roman was throwing what seemed to be a temper tantrum. 

One part of Esca knew he should have just parroted the phrase because it would make Marcus happy, would make their mated life easier. Another part knew he shouldn’t play with Marcus’ feelings when something as serious as _that _reared its head. Underneath it all, Esca knew it was because he wasn’t sure what his feeling were. Some of the old hatred and ways were burned with the legionnaires and The Seal warriors, uniting Marcus and him in many ways… but there were old wounds that would never heal. Centuries of violences towards his people, the domination of his lands, the stealing of children to destroy his cultural from the very source that keeps their memories alive for so many years. Loving Marcus had freedom to it, uncontrollable happiness, but it came with a cost Esca wasn’t sure he could bear. A child should have sated Marcus, kept his love at bay. Instead, she only ignited it and came scorching down, leaving the two now at burnt ground, wondering where to go from here.__

____

Flidais was asleep in his arms, Esca perched against a window to look out across the field of their farm lands. The babe seemed to have doubled in weight and size since the birthing, healthy as ever, and seemed to thrive between all the attention given to her despite being as useless in her constant sleep. It was a quiet day on the farm, the weather pleasant, and Esca hadn’t ventured out into town ever since returning during his pregnancy. His body was still sore, recovering from the birthing and the final changes to his body to provide for his child, and the itch to roam had settled in him. She would be fine for a few hours, Marcus was in his study for the afternoon for developments and plans for the winter, he would not be missed. 

Esca quietly walked into the kitchen, spotting a servant about to leave and stopped her with a quick click of his tongue and a firm gaze. “I will go into town. Here.” He traded her basket for his child. The young girl looked bewildered, trying to adjust the babe without waking her. “If she cries, give her to the master. I will be back.” He brushed passed her, hearing her stutter for a reply. 

The sun boring down on his face felt incredibly good. The air was cool, light, and the soft breeze rustled against his skin and clothes. Esca closed his eyes briefly as he walked, enjoying the elements and finding he missed the wilds of the free North. Everything about the journey with Marcus had been tiring and hard, but it had been well worth it. The cool air at night, listening to the quiet wild world around the, the two of them on equal footing. He knew if he could convince Marcus, he would have left with their child strapped to his chest. He would spend bitter winters alone with the two of them if it meant knowing how free all three could be. 

It was a hour’s walk to the market in town. Esca did his best to hold back, but the long walk had winded him and his whole body ached. He needed to sit, but he knew as soon as he did he would not get back up again. Coming without a horse might have been a mistake, but he knew the bouncing ride would cause more pain than its worth. He pressed himself onwards, perhaps he could buy enough to warrant a cart to be used to bring back to the farm. Perhaps, but unlikely. 

The market was bustling with life. Merchants shouting out prices, weaved goods made by dutiful wives spread about in forms of carpets, clothes, baskets, jewelry, fresh produce, fish for sale, homegoods of Egyptian papers and fresh ink from the main Capitol; it was overwhelming for a first adventure outside the house, but it felt good. 

Esca bought fish, fresh vegetables, and a few baby items for sale in relative peace. Some merchants gave him a funny look, but didn’t say anything as he paid them in coin without much of a haggle. He could feel eyes staring at him in all directions. As a slave, this had been a normal chore, a daily requirement, and hardly anyone paid him mind. Now, as a well known “wife” of a honored legionnaire, many were staring at him in disbelief. 

“Disgraceful.” A growl came from behind Esca. The brigante ignored it, picking up oranges and testing for their firmness.  
“A young wife of a veteran should not be out in the market. Doesn’t he know we romans have rules and orders about this? Some men might get the wrong idea.” The voice was lecherous and Esca kept walking after paying for six oranges without looking backwards. Based on the footsteps, he counted three of them were following him. Their jabs didn’t seem likely to end.  
“Some might think he’s in the market for something else. He doesn’t have a ring on his hand, an old mark, no babe to his chest, no husband in sight... omega wives need to go back home and suckle their children.”  
“Omega wives need to do suckling of their own, at their husband’s feet where they belong.”  
“Citizen, we are talking to you!” A hand reached out and grabbed Esca’s elbow. 

“Did your husband let you go without a chaperone? If you’re lonely after whelping, we can fix that for you. I can smell he hasn’t lain with you for awhile.”  
“Let’s take him to my place, no one will hear him beg for our kno-”  
The basket dropped to Esca’s feet as his movements were clear and fast. He grabbed the hand on his arm by its wrist and bent it backwards, feeling the muscle strain with the awkward position. The alpha cried out, jumping back. Esca threw his hand out fast, slapping his palm square on the same man’s ear and knew the eardrum must be throbbing with his howling. The other two had been his lackeys, as he had suspected, as they fell back with a look of horror on their faces. 

Seeing the men now, they were nothing more than growing boys. No older than 17. They should have known better than to stalk after older omegas.. Unless they were successful and were chasing after egos. At least they would think a minute longer before chasing after any singular omega.  
“Y-You bitch!” The boy whimpered, holding his ear with both hands.  
“Leave. Before I brandish my dagger and call the guards.” Esca took a threatening step forward and all three boys scrambled backwards. They didn’t need to be threatened more to take off running. Esca briefly had the thought he would never had sons if they grew up to be like those three. 

He looked to his basket and tsked, the fish had fallen out and a dog had snuck by to snatch it just as he bent down to grab it. It was a nice portion too, he would have to settle for two lesser quality fish. He slipped the basket on his elbow and made his way back to the fish vendor. The eyes followed him tenfold and he had a feeling Marcus would hear what his little “wife” had gotten into today. 

The trek back to Aquila Farms was long and tedious. If he thought his energy waned on the way to the market, he was absolutely drained by the time he returned. It had taken him twice as long to make the trek. With his body was used to running miles upon miles at a time, exhaustion from a simple walk was an embarrassment. The basket felt heavy and suddenly all Esca wanted to do was sleep as soon as he crossed the threshold. 

Nearing the kitchen entrance, nearly 4 hours since he left, he heard Flidais screaming. He felt his motherly instincts and chest tighten in reply, calmly setting his basket down on the cook’s table as a servant went off to inform Marcus his mate had arrived. Esca barely had time to quickly rag wash his face and chest from the road dirt before the alpha filled the kitchen with his presence. 

“She’s been crying for you these last two hours. Where have you been? I sent for a nursemaid and she has yet to show up too!” Marcus’ firm frown was that of a frazzled man hurting from not being able to help his crying babe no matter how many tricks he might have learned thus far.  
“I needed a walk. I am here now.” Esca replied, reaching out and taking her from Marcus’ arms and brought her to his chest. She fought against him for a moment, before latching and Esca winced at how eager she took. 

“I told you, she’s been crying for two hours. You should have been here.” Marcus snapped, though relief began to filter across his face. Esca moved as well as he could without dislodging their child and sat to rest his feet.  
“Am I only a cow? Must I wait for the child to be hungry and have a tit ready for her at all times?” Esca snapped, the young boy’s words echoing in his head.  
“You have a duty to her. A duty to this place as one of the masters. You cannot leave without sending word to me where you are going! What if you were hurt? What if you…” Marcus broke off, scowling, starring with such intensity at Esca and their child feeding.  
“I am my own person. You freed me long ago. What I decide to do with my life is mine and mine alone.” The brigante returned with his own scowl, rubbing his forehead. “I did not have a child for you to teether me and keep me as one of your pastured cattle.”  
“Then why did you have a child with me?” Marcus’ anger exploded and Esca knew this was no longer about him being gone for 4 hours. 

“You don’t want to be here! You don’t want to live as a Roman! You hate who I was raised to be, who I was! You cannot even look me in the eyes when I tell you my feelings! Why did you decide to have a child with me?” Marcus shouted. Esca continued to rub his forehead, his own temper rising but he did not have the luxury to explode with their daughter at his chest.  
“It was a whim. I had chances to take herbs for it, to take care of it, but I couldn’t. I didn’t.”  
He should have known the answer would have displeased his mate greatly. He didn’t flinch as Marcus suddenly threw a pitcher from the counter to the ground, clay shattered everywhere and water drenched the floor.  
“Having a child should not have been a whim. If I had known, I would have never..” Marcus growled.  
“You would have, and she is. Most people have had children for lesser reasons, Marcus.” Esca stared at his mate with the firm blankness the roman was used to.  
“We are not _most _people.” Marcus turned his back to Esca, his voice steel.  
“Yes we are. Now, we are.” __

____

____

Marcus gave Esca a side glance, the brigante trying not to show surprise at the look of raw feelings and pain showing through his mate’s eyes. The roman stormed out of the room, the energy still electrifying as a servant began to pick up the shattered pieces off the floor. 


	16. A bhith na brigante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Esca are strained, Esca returns to old familiars, and trouble brews even deeper.

Their fraying relationship now seemed in tatters. Esca didn’t apologize, didn’t speak to Marcus after the argument in the kitchen. Esca had watched a servant quietly pick up the broken pieces, dropping rags to mop up the floor, all the while Flidais suckled at his chest. The ache to be free of roman motherhood, wifehood, grew to a painful crescendo. What had been dull thoughts in the back of his head, screamed in the forefront of his mind. Esca had been swaying in between two worlds, naively believing he could raise their daughter in between, but being back in roman control only reminded him of everything he hated about this life. 

When he retired to bed much later, Flidais fast asleep in her cot, Marcus did not lay beside him. The brigante wasn’t sure if he was relieved or destroyed with his mate not returning to bed. It gave him a chance to reflect, to ponder, and try to make a decision, and in the same breath made him wish Marcus was here to listen to the jumbled voices pulling Esca in all directions. But it was clear, this decision he was about to make, was his and his alone. 

Tension remained high. The servants were quiet as can be, a low hum, in rooms where their masters were not, to talk about the fight. The only time Marcus interacted was when he came to bond with his daughter. He still loved Flidais, wanted to be a part of her daily routine. He took her without a word to Esca after her feedings, smiling bright as he kissed and held her to his own face. She was still too new to know exactly what to do, but she cooed happy noises from time to time, blossoming from her father’s love. 

The Cohortes Urbanae arrived just after breakfast. Polite pounding of the door which Marcus nodded to a servant boy to answer. In a few minutes time, the two police officials filled the kitchen, their large frames tall and imposing in threatening manners. Of course romans only knew how to keep the peace by threats.   
“General Aquila, good morning.”  
“Sirs, how may I help you?” Marcus replied, standing up to shake hands. Esca remained seated, his jaw tight as he kept Filadias in his arm as a protection. 

“I’m afraid we are here on a warning, sir.” The younger of the two cohortes urbanae revealed with a slight frown. “Your wife was found wandering the main market place without a escort and attacked three boys. He caused quite a ruckus. We know he is not entirely to fault, and we have talked to the three boys and their families, but the law is the law, Aquila. A roman wife of your stature is unsightly to be seen without you. It has people wondering if he is truly dedicated to Rome. If he is truly dedicated to you. If we see your wife wandering about without a chaperone in the market square again, we will detain him until you or one of your servants come to fetch him.” The cohortes urbanae gave Esca a firm side eye, then glancing at the babe asleep in his arms. “Wives have a duty to the home and their children. They should not worry themselves over shopping, but child rearing.”   
“I thank you for your concern. I will do my best to make sure the rules are followed.” Marcus replied without any outward emotion, giving a nod of his head to the two officers.   
“Congratulations on your child, sir. The Aquila name has quite a reputation now that you’ve brought back the Eagle. Should she turn to be an omega or a beta, I have a son that would make her a fine bride when she comes to age.” 

A shock of repulsion raced through Esca, a thought pushing through his mind loud and clear. She will not marry a roman. _  
“I’m afraid she is much too young for marriage matches. And we are in the firm belief she should choose for herself. Come, let me send some wine with you on your travels. I appreciate that you came all this way...” Marcus was quick to distract the two men, Esca standing up in a slightly frantic movement as soon as their backs were turned and hurried out of their cozy kitchen to Marcus’ office._

__

Esca sat on the floor, his back against the wall connected to the door and carefully placed Flidais asleep on his knees. She was still bald in her right, eyes still the developing blue, and she was nothing more than a small newborn to be distinguished. She had Marcus’ lips, his coloring, Esca’s nose and ears. With her hair, it would decide whether or not she could pass for a brigante or a roman. A waiting game to see which genes and world won out in the end. 

He sat there for a long while until he heard the footsteps of his mate cautiously make their way into his study.   
“They’re gone now. No need to hide.” His voice was calm, a slight warm edge to it. Marcus’ large hand gently took hold of Esca’s upper arm and pulled him to his feet. “I really meant it, Esca. She’ll have the choice when she’s ready.” He reached out to gently cup Esca’s neck, but the omega jerked his head away to discourage the touch. 

Marcus’ hand fell, a deep wounded expression flit across his face. “I’m not..” he took in a breath and let it out in a longing sigh. “I’m here when you’re ready to talk about… whatever this is.” He motioned between the two of them, hoping to have Esca make any notion of looking him square in the face, but the omega didn’t. He remained stoic, looking off to the side with his arms protective around the sleeping babe in his arms.  
“Esca, I-”   
“Master Marcus!” A servant girl interrupted, a look of urgency across her face. “There’s an issue with the crops. It needs your attention, sir.”   
Marcus looked between mate and worker, before nodding at the girl, “Show me.” but as he left his hand lingered in an affectionate touch to Esca’s arm.   
The omega didn’t know whether to shudder or shiver. 

Esca moved like a whisper throughout the estate. With ease, he created a sling to set the babe in, strapping her across his front, she only squirmed at first before settling in and continuing with her morning nap. He slipped on his roman sandals, leaving through the back entry to arrive to the stables. He was met with Bantius cleaning the stables, who seemed to grow taller since Esca first met him. His hair was still shaggy and his clothes big, but he was a growing boy with a bright smile. “Hello master!”  
“Child. I need my horse for a moment.” Esca opened up his horse’s stall, beckoning it forward with easy clicks of his tongue.  
“I can saddle her. It’ll only take a few minutes-”  
“No. I need her now and I can’t wait for you.” he led his mare to a few steps where he carefully sat across her back and was mindful of the child still attached to his chest. 

“I don’t think Master Marcus will like you taking the little miss without a saddle.” Bantius frowned, looking torn between stopping his master and obeyed as he was paid to do.   
“Master Marcus is in the fields, busy, and will be gone for most of the day. I will be back in a few hours. As long as you don’t tell him, nothing will be amiss.” Esca warned with a sharp eye to the child who looked away with his cheeks flushed in some embarrassment. “

With an experienced kick with bareback horse riding, he clicked his tongue with a gently tug to her mane. His horse trotted out, unperturbed by her master’s plan. Esca carefully wrapped his free arm underneath Flidais, cupping her head as they trotted down the dirt road and back to a familiar face, someone from home. 

Cottira was now looking heavily pregnant, since last Esca had seen her, asking for wheat, and crying in her home. She was easy to find, watching the younger children play in the back of the house while her husband worked in the fields with the older children. The young ones had pointed at Esca, she struggling to stand up from her seat and looking at him with a firm and wondering expression before it melted into an understanding and raised her hand in a greeting. Esca replied, pulling his horse to a stop and easily swung his leg off her elegant back and dropping to the ground. The child began to squirm, fussing inside her hammock as Esca approached Cottira. 

“I must speak to you.” He spoke with a fire in his eyes and Cottira nodded.   
“Is that a baby?”  
“Can we see it?”  
“I want to hold it!”   
The three voices of children under the ages of 8 spoke at once, though Esca and Cottira ignored their chorus of chattering.   
“Come. I have my own study where I am not to be disturbed. Children, go to the kitchen and tell the cook I said you may have slices of bread.” Cottira shooed her children off who were quick to scamper off, excited voices rising higher into a gaggle of screeches. Flidais finally awoke and began to cry.  
_“Take her out. She is not used to being wrapped completely.”_ Cottira spoke in their tongue, Esca visibly relaxing as he pulled her out, putting her to his shoulder to rub her upset back. 

Cottira led Esca further into her house, leading him upstairs to a room beside her husband’s study. It was her own filled with herbs, notes on healing and ointments, a fireplace to boil and mix concoctions together. Esca hadn’t seen a place decorated from wall to wall with precious supplies since the healer’s hut when he was a child. Flidais still cried, but smaller as Esca did his best his soothe her waken grumpiness.   
_“You did not come here for company. I can see the worry across your face. Speak your mind.”_ Cottira set Esca to sit in a large chair, pushing aside his tunic to bare his chest and encourage him to feed as they spoke. Esca squirmed in uncomfortableness, but Flidais sealed herself to him and her cries stopped. 

_“I am caught between two worlds. Since we last talked, I’ve been troubled with questions and the future. Now that she is here, and everyone can see she is a daughter of the Aquila line. They have begun to ask for her. Back home, betrothals were made, but never as young as these romans. Our girls and omega boys are taught trades first, make their way to be a part of our society before we marry them off. As soon as her blood moon comes, she’ll be whisked away and bare children when she is still a child!”_ Esca was outwardly growling. He had wanted to growl at the cohortes urbanaes as soon as they mentioned marrying her off. How could he sign away his dearest child when she can’t speak for herself? How could Marcus feign friendliness when they were already talking of her wedding? It set his stomach sick with sour thoughts.   
_“You’ve been having children with a roman for awhile. When was your oldest married off? How is their fate?”_

Cottira grew uncomfortable now, sitting down as she looked down at her hands. A sore topic had been brought up, and it was still hard for her to swallow after 15 years of childbirth and marriage. _“He was married off as soon as his heat came. 12 years old. We were young, with no name. Albic was fair, green eyes and red hair like mine. He was beautiful and many alpha boys seemed to sniff about. His was an older alpha of 35, made an offer to my husband he couldn’t refuse. It was the first time he struck me, and I was silenced as we paid for the wedding. He died in childbirth, his second, at 14. His children are still alive, though I don’t see them and Albic’s husband has since remarried. My second oldest is married, with a child now. She seems happy and her husband is kind enough. That is all mothers of roman children can ask.”_

_“All we can ask?”_ Esca replied, a look of horror stretched across him. _“All we can ask is our children give birth before dying? Flidais cannot…. I will not allow her to be married off so young.”_   
_“You do not live back home. And even then you cannot guarantee romans will not come, take her by the hair and drag her off to be a wife younger! And then it will be harder for her to adjust! She will have a cruel master for a husband, or prostitute in a city full of diseased men. It is not a kind life here, but at least you can control the fates more than in a tribe doomed to die out.”_ Cottira’s voice was hard and firm, staring into Esca’s eyes.   
_“You have been blessed with a husband who will let you ride a horse by yourself, who has given you reign over a wealthy estate, who has not demanded you bed him and give you a son because you have failed with a daughter. Be grateful and live. Back home, this can never be. Or you and your daughter will find yourself laying on your backs for men worse than farmers.”_

_Esca stood up suddenly, growing dizzy with this conversation and the stone pit in his stomach had not eased with Cottira’s harsh truths. “Thank you sister.”_ his voice dry as he closed his eyes briefly to ease the pounding in his head. _“I know what I must do.”_ He gazed at the child who was still latched to his chest.   
_“And what must you do, brother?”_  
_“Be a brigante.”_


	17. Slán, grá

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've got porn again ladies and gents!

The hour ride back to Aquila’s farm was a long and hard one. The realization of what he must do whirled in Esca’s mind. On one hand he knew what must be done, what he must sacrifice for Flidais, but he tried to find a way out of it. He tried to convince himself this path needn’t be taken, that one of them could sacrifice their identity for the other, but it could never be. Marcus wouldn’t understand, wouldn’t give up his new profitable home. Esca closed his eyes for long moments, feeling the sway of the horse, the rocking of his hips, the seesaw of his mind. By the time he opened them, his trusted mare had stepped through the farm gates and they were “home.” 

He rode her into the stables, right into her stall, and easily slid off. As soon as he felt his feet touch the stone he heard Marcus.  
“Esca, why did you ride off?”   
The omega turned to look at his mate over his shoulder, and knew immediately Bantius had ratted him out. “I should teach that child to respect his master.” the brigante murmured.  
“Which is why he told me when you rode off. I trust you, I don’t mind that you take Flidias off for rides, but the cohortes urbanae just left our door. They could have detained you!”  
“As if they could catch me on horseback.”  
“ _Esca _.” Marcus warned in an exasperated voice.__

____

“She needs to rest, I’ll settle her upstairs.” He tried to walk by his mate, but the alpha’s hand shot out in a firm grasp on the omega’s elbow, turning him with a fierce tug for the two to meet eye to eye.   
“By the _gods _, damnit! Just- talk to me!” Marcus shouted, anger taking over but it only manifested in a clenched jaw, a flushed face, and a painful grip on Esca’s elbow.  
“You’ll make me drop her, let go.” Esca tugged back but his mate pulled, turning the smaller man around and pinned him to the wooden wall of the horse barn. “Gods! All this running around! The secret walks, you can’t meet my eyes anymore, and your sulking attitude! All because I said I love you? The way you’re treating me makes me feel like I killed you.” Marcus wanted to touch Esca, feel him after so long, but he wouldn’t dare with his lover protective of the child in his arms. __

____

“I don’t know what I feel for you!” Esca snapped, not liking that he was pinned by both mate and child with nowhere to go without accidentally dropping her. He could throw his knee between Marcus’ legs, but what if he dropped and took him and their daughter down with him? “Is that what you want me to admit? That I don’t know if I love you? Or that I may never be capable of loving you? It is better for me to remain silent and for you to wonder with the two options than to know I will likely never tell you what you want to hear. Why can’t you be satisfied with that?”  
“I don’t believe you.” Marcus sounded so simple, with no malice in his voice as he looked down at Esca’s furious face with his own far too calm. “I think you’re stuck and you won’t let me in to help because you don’t think you should lean on me.” 

“You’re a fool. You’ll always be a fool and there’s no way I can lov-” Marcus’ lips were warm and gentle against his own. Silencing Esca was easier said than done, but he did a pretty fine job from time to time. Marcus’ hands cupped the omega’s upper arms, the palms strong and covering his body easily that sent zings down Esca. He fought against the rush feelings of romance, but Marcus pressed forward and suddenly the brigante’s eyes fluttered closed, leaning into him, his grip loosening slightly on Flidias. Oh.. _oh gods _. When was the last time they kissed like this?__

____

It ended gentle, Marcus pulling away with an amused little smile and kissed Esca’s forehead. For once the omega allowed himself to be dazed, adjusting his grip on their child.“It’s alright to feel weak, Esca. But there is nothing weak when it comes to love. There is nothing weak about _this _.” Marcus brushed the head of Flidias lovingly with the back of his hand, Esca scowling now.__  
“It is not alright, I need to be strong for her.”   
Marcus huffed, kissing Esca again but quicker. The omega didn’t fight it, just continued to frown. “That sounds exhausting, _love _.”  
This time Esca smacked Marcus’ chest, hearing the wind leave the alpha’s lungs in a forced way that sounded slightly painful. “Call me that again and I’ll snap your neck.” __

_____ _

Esca shouldered passed, though Marcus was hot on his heels.   
“Love, light of my world, _wife _.”__  
Esca whirled around, hand flying to strike Marcus hard and fast but the clever alpha jumped back. “You’re _lucky _I have Flidias. As soon as I put her down you’re dead.” he growled with all the malice he could think of to frighten Marcus._  
Either Marcus was fed up with Esca’s cold attitude or he had a death wish for he merely smirked at the usually blood chilling look from his mate. “Will you devour me before or after?”   
Esca took in a breath in frustration, whirling around, swearing in his tongue as he stormed through their villa. Marcus waited a few moments before rushing after his mate, chasing after him like a young and stupid boy in love. _

_____ _

“I love you.”  
“Will you shut up!” Esca snarled, heading up the stairs to their master suite. About the tenth step up, the brigante jolted when he felt a adventurous pinch on his left cheek. It shocked Esca that Marcus would dare something that he found no words, knew he should kick his mate down the stairs but couldn’t.   
“I can do it again if you like it.”   
“Get away from me.” Esca tried to bite back, but his voice betrayed his slight embarrassment.   
“Oh?” Marcus raised his eyebrows and a new sensation filled Esca he hadn’t felt for awhile. He rushed up the last bit of stairs, Marcus’ fingers laying pinches wherever he could. 

Luckily a servant girl was walking by and Esca damn near tossed Flidias in her arms. The omega ran into their room, Marcus barely getting in before he could slam the door on him. The brigante was faster, but Marcus had mass and long limbs to snag him. He barely dodged snatching fingers, grabbing whatever he could near him and throw it towards Marcus. A spare shoe, Marcus’ book, pillows, and he was about to throw his mate’s shaving kit when he was finally caught. 

Esca shoved against Marcus’ shoulders, trying to dislodge the suffocating and passionate kiss, the alpha’s hands pressing tight against the middle of his back and pulling them chest to chest. It felt good to feel Marcus hard against his hip, the nipping kisses to his lower lip, the hands sliding down to grabbed him firmly by his ass. “Damn the midwives..” Marcus growl, nipping his ear and neck next, guiding his mate backwards to the bed.   
“Fuck.. fuck just.. Never speak of this again but just _get in me. _”__

____

____

They turned into a whirlwind of frantically throwing off clothes. Marcus’ hands hungrily feeling up and down Esca’s bare body, a sight he hadn’t seen in quite awhile. They grabbed everywhere, his thighs, his ass, feeling up his bare back, the back of his neck. Esca’s head tipped as he felt Marcus kiss his chest, up his throat, trying to remind himself to not give in to the sway of his mate. _You have a duty after this, a duty-_

____

____

Esca found himself falling backwards on the bed. Very rarely had he felt helpless in bed, but then again, very rarely did Marcus take charge without eventually relenting, breaking into a embarrassed sweat. The alpha shoved the last bit of his clothes before joining the omega. He knocked knees apart, nestling between the brigante’s legs and continued to pepper kisses on any bit of skin he could touch. Esca wrapped his arms around Marcus’ neck and shoulder, a hand burying into his soft blonde hair, thighs gripping tight on the roman’s hips. 

Rough hands pressed between his legs, Esca jumping slightly at the suddenness of it all. But this was what he needed, harsh, no society, nothing but the two of them naked and losing themselves into the nature of their relationship. Two fingers at the most slipped in to him, but the time to properly stretch was not on their minds. Marcus felt hot and heavy as he pressed in. Esca’s nails dug in, sure he was either leaving marks or breaking the skin.   
“Are you alright? Is this-”  
“Just keep moving.” Esca’s voice was far away, squeezing tighter around Marcus as he split his body open after so long. 

He was sore, tender, it hurt and was uncomfortable, but gods had he missed the hardness of his mate’s cock inside. They were a fury of rustling bodies, barely paying any mind to the the call to slow down and savor the moment. They didn’t have time to savor, to pause and taste and purr, they fucked. Marcus’ hands squeezing Esca’s thighs and side, throwing his hips fast in the desperate urge to feel the two become one again. 

Esca gripped the back of Marcus’ neck, breathing fast as the jolt of his body across their sheets felt good. He dug in further, throwing his hips back, not paying mind to the strain of a sore lower back. He felt the swell of the knot first, squirming, a singular moan punching out as they were tied together. Marcus groaned as he came, nipping, sucking on the junction of Esca’s neck. He felt his mate’s rough, war and farming worn hand wrap around his cock, cuming quickly afterwards. 

The two stopped as a collapsed heap, panting, sweaty, forced to hold on to each other as their bodies locked. The pressure of a full knot hurt, the ache having him grit his teeth but it was a pleasant buzz in his head.   
“It’s not too much?” Marcus breathed against Esca’s neck, suddenly the normal timidness he was used to was back.   
“Now you care what I think?” Esca shot back with a little snort, closing his eyes and relaxing against the mattress. Nothing was fixed, but at least the pulling and screaming voices were put to rest. 

“We weren’t supposed to lay together for another three weeks. It isn’t unbearable?”   
“Some things are unbearable about you, but your knot is nothing to be proud of.”   
“I’m not asking you to praise my knot by saying it’s too big. I want to make sure you won’t bleed or tear.” Marcus nipped Esca’s shoulder in a slight punishment.   
“I’ll be fine. So hush and enjoy the silence for awhile.” Esca let his hands drop down and feel the heat radiating off of Marcus’ sex flushed back. 

  


For a week their sex life was radiant and excessive. Esca took the more submissive role, not caring for their usual give and take position. He found himself on his hands and knees, once with Marcus’ hand in his hair yanking his head back, most often on his back. Esca found himself drowning in Marcus’ scent, sweaty, drenched, but content. Flidias was a welcome break, though their little girl seemed happier with her parents smelling more and more like each other. She was easier to put down for sleep, less fussy, and didn’t seem to need them together to be calmed. 

Marcus groaned, leaning against Esca’s back, kissing up and down his shoulder. They had christened his study finally, Esca’s hands on his desk, Marcus’ on his hips. Both their legs were shaking slightly, unused to standing and fucking.   
“Why.. why does it feel like you are saying goodbye?” The roman pants, scraping his teeth along brigante flushed skin.   
“Stop fussing and enjoy my enthusiasm for once.” Esca sighed, head tipped back as his body thrummed with the after pleasure of a round.   
“Well, since you put it that way..” Marcus growled playfully, lifting Esca to lay further up on the desk, hips driving forward in a tied tight round. 

  


The darkness of night was bittersweet. Marcus looked peaceful in his sleep, arm draped around Esca’s waist in a pleasant heaviness. He waited until the estate was dead, listening to the quiet of the night through the window, pushing his hearing passed the deep breathing of child and mate. He carefully lifted the muscular arm off his waist and sat up on their bed. With practiced light feet, he crept along the floor, collecting his things in the rug-sack he stashed under their bed. Clothes for the journey, supplies, two daggers, a blanket, everything else he could steal or make himself. 

Flidias stretched, sighing once as Esca picked her up from her cot, Marcus stirring but remained oblivious. He carried her out, the rug-sack on his back, and silently shut the door. He didn’t prepare her travel sack until he was outside, tying the sling around his front and settling her inside. She fussed a moment but quickly fell back into a deep slumber. He snuck into his own horse barn, checking to make sure Bantius was fast asleep. He froze as his horse snorted, hearing the young boy stir. Now came the true challenge. 

The stable would squeak, the wood old, the iron rusted, but the child did not wake. The horse followed with snorts, stomping her hooves in excitement. Esca cringed each step she took, guiding her outside. Esca led her away from the estate, walking a quarter of a mile before climbing on her elegant back. He fisted her long mane, feeling the heaviness of his choice weighing on all parts of him. Esca admired the roman house Marcus bought him, the farmlands now flourishing, the animals he helped raised and feed, the place he brought his child to, and now he was taking her home. To their _real _home.__

____

____

_“I’ll do my best to raise her wild and free, Marcus. Do not try to follow where you cannot. We must be Brigantes… we must.”_ With a quiet click of his tongue, he turned his back to Rome and the one Roman he ever loved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kind comments! 
> 
> I'm currently on vacation but write when I have some down time! I hope this chapter was well worth the wait between chapters!


	18. The Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus awakens to it all. The narrative of Marcus begins.

The cock crowing was the late alarm for Marcus. He stirred, stretching his body from his shoulders to his toes. He reached out, feeling the bed for Esca. The emptiness wasn’t anything new, his mate’s spot cold. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking several times as the bleariness disappeared and the room came into view. The morning’s sun filtered through the windows, warm yellow and orange filled the room, the cool breeze of a turning season sent chills down his awakening body, but it felt peaceful.

He sat up with a groan, rubbing his leg and the scar. The changing of the season made it ache terribly, working it mindlessly with a firm press to loosen the tensing muscle. He tilted his head, hoping to see Flidias. He liked to start his mornings with her. Kiss her tiny face awake, feel her arms jolt as she began to use her limbs and discover her small world. Her mouth would pop open as he kissed near her nose and chin, and his heart would melt each time he looked down at his daughter’s face. He hadn’t confessed to Esca, but he wanted a whole army of Flidias if his mate were stupid enough to let him. Esca must have taken her out, wandered the house, maybe let her sunbathe while the fall warmth still lasted. 

Standing out of bed, he stumbled briefly as his agitated muscle was stiff, limping to his dresser as he pulled on his farmer attire. He peered out the window, watching his workers in the distance and smiling to himself. It may not have been as grand as traveling forever with Esca in the wild lands of the North, but it was a honest life, a good wage, and a stable environment for Flidias to grow and play. 

He made his way downstairs, holding to the wall as his steps sounded more like dead weight than that of the limber alpha he was. The servants in the kitchen bustled with life, quietly working away as they set out Marcus’ plate of his usual breakfast. He sat down, taking a rare moment to pause and savor bites rather than scoffing it as a good soldier would and make his rounds. The plate for Esca was laid out and he frowned slightly at the empty sight. Usually his brigante mate would eat by now, or at least tell the kitchen staff to not waste food as he’d already eaten, which meant he hadn’t yet 

Marcus stood up halfway through the meal, leg now awake and the muscle relaxed. “Has Esca been to the kitchen?” He asked, in a polite demand.  
One of the kitchen girls, Antonia, gave him a quick look and shrugged her shoulders, “Dunno sir. The kitchen wasn’t disturbed this morning and I haven’t heard word from him. I thought he was still asleep upstairs.”  
Something didn’t sit right with Marcus. While on one hand, Esca could be as silent as death if he was in a mood, but even if he did he could hear Flidias. In fact… he should hear her cooing and movement from the house. She had inherited his loud lungs, a trait any brigante mother would dread. 

“Antonia, have you heard my child this morning?” Marcus asked after long minutes of silence, his mind whirling as he tried not to land on the worst thought.  
“I haven’t heard the little miss all morning.” Antonia replied nonchalantly. With Esca’s mood as of late, it wasn’t out of the other master’s capabilities to go for a morning walk before anyone else was awake.  
He suddenly felt a ice cold dread fill his body, frozen as his heart beat wildly in his chest. _Why does it feel like you’re saying goodbye?_ His own words echoed in his head. Marcus rushed out the door, running with fear and dread in his heart to the stables. 

The stable door was thrown open, crashing against the sides as he looked frantically about. Esca’s horse stall was wide open, without a horse. “Bantius!” Marcus yelled, and the poor boy sat up, straw in his hair as he rubbed his eyes.  
“Y-Yes sir?”  
“Where is Esca?”  
“I-I haven’t seen him sir. I’ve been asleep all night.”  
“You didn’t ready his horse, did you?”  
“Sir-”  
Marcus grabbed the child by his arm, pulling him out of bed with a snarl across his face. “Don’t lie to me boy. If you dressed his horse-”  
“Honest sir! I didn’t! I didn’t hear anything last night! I promise!” Bantius cried out in shock and trembled in fear, trying to tuck his chin to his chest to avoid the intense eyes of a alpha searching for its mate. 

Marcus let the boy go, his frustration and fears boiling over as he yelled, kicking one of the horse stalls. The three other horses snorted and stomped their feet at the shock and Bantius shrunk down to avoid Marcus’ anger. “Prepare my horse.” Marcus demanded without looking back, storming out of the stables as his head rolled with the fear that Esca ran away and he took their daughter with him.

He hurried back into the house, throwing off his clothes for something warmer. As much as he’d like to think Esca went into town to walk stiff legs and to give Flidias fresh air, the cold dread that filled his lungs that dared to stop his breath told him otherwise. He knew Esca, had seen the signs, should have known the sudden warmth and something like love that filled their home was all a play for Marcus to be complacent. What Esca didn’t counter, was that it would only fuel Marcus more. He wasn’t about to let Esca leave with his daughter without a fight. He pulled on fur lined boots, wool trousers, two wool tunics and a cloak. 

As he knew he wouldn’t let Esca leave without a fight, Esca would give Marcus the worst hunt of his life. Every minute was further distance from his mate and child. Everyone knew the longer you let the brigante gain distance, the more you’ll never find them again. 

As he ran down the house again, he barked orders for provision to be made in his bag from the kitchen, hurrying back to the stables where Bantius had just barely pulled out Marcus’ horse. “Sir, I really didn’t know-”  
“Do not worry. I know it isn’t your fault. Your other master has a mind of his own, one that is too damn cunning.” He clicked his horse into a immediate gallop, making the dreaded 4 miles from his farm to his uncle. He could feel the fast pace of Esca’s feet in his heart, and each step of his mate and child felt like another knife into his chest. 

The 30 minutes it took to arrive at his Uncle’s estate left Marcus feel dead. He still ran high on adrenaline, bursting through his relative’s home. Uncle Aquila immediately stood from his desk as he saw his nephew burst through the doors, a wild and destroyed look upon his face. “By the gods, tell me the child is not harmed!” He immediately asked of his nephew, his own heart stricken with fear.  
“No. She is not harmed. But Esca has run away with her.” 

His Uncle looked confused, but not overly shocked. “I didn’t expect him to leave so soon. Nor take the child with him.”  
A vile of anger bubbled in Marcus’ throat, hurt that his uncle had seen this betrayal but not himself. “Why do you say this?” He tried to hiss, but it came out in a wounded sound. He was nothing without Esca or Flidias. No amount of wealth, power, or honor could ever come close to what he felt with being with the two of them each morning.  
Uncle Aquila gave him a kind look of pity, “Every roman knows your gaul eventually leaves you. We are too different from each other. Our people at war, the deep bloodline hatred. They make fine broodwives, and bed warmers, but you don’t give them your heart, Marcus. You can clip the wings of a eagle, but eventually those feathers grow back. If you forget to clip them, they’ll take any chance to fly off and never return. You didn’t lose them Marcus, they were never yours to lose in the beginning.” 

The rage finally came bubbling out. Marcus yelled, felt his throat strain at the volume and kicked over the chairs in his Uncle’s office. “We’re different! We don’t follow our blood, we follow each other! I’d follow him until the ends of this Earth and I would give up any ties of being a Roman if it meant having them both in my life!” Marcus pushed himself against the wall, a decision before him and he didn’t know what to do. Did he let his beloved go as he’s been wishing for months now? Or did he follow his heart? 

He could feel his Uncle’s cool eye on him, heard this footsteps as he came and righted the chairs and stood in front of his only family left in this world. The older hand gripped his shoulders and Marcus felt his eyes close, head drooping as he let the sorrow envelope him.  
“What do you need of me nephew?”  
Marcus let his head fall, trusting himself to his Uncle’s strength for a moment and let him feel like the hurt child again. It was as if he watched his father ride off for war, and the letter of his death and shame returned, watching his mother drown herself in her sorrow and left him all alone.  
“I need you to take care of my farm. I don’t know if he’ll come back, or if I’ll stay with him, but I have to _try_ Uncle. Or I’ll regret it for the rest of my days.” 

Uncle Aquila rest his hand to cup the back of his nephew’s neck, squeezing the strong muscle. “I lost you to him the moment you saw him in the ring, didn’t I?”  
All Marcus could do was to nod, his words stuck in his throat. 

His Uncle gave him provisions as he began to leave, squeeze his good knee once Marcus was up on his horse. “Find my granddaughter Marcus! If anything, I shall miss her more than you and Esca combined together!”  
His nephew gave a weak smile, clicking his heels on his horse and took off back to his farm to collect the last of his survival before setting off on the track to find mate and child. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long awaited update!
> 
> First off I ended up getting discouraged of not knowing how to end this story, but I managed to plot it all and I think you all will be happy with it! (Don't worry, I have several chapters left to write!) 
> 
> Secondly, I had crazy family stuff happened that put EVERYTHING on hold and now that it's finally started to calm down I can actually breathe.
> 
> Finally, I'm currently working on chapters tonight so hopefully you'll have more this week!


	19. The Hunt Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Marcus narrative! 
> 
> I will add one warning to this chapter of a paragraph of a horse's death! If you are sensitive to that, please be aware!

The first two weeks of the hunt of his child and mate filled Marcus with a numbness. The start of his journey was rough with Esca having hours and miles ahead of him. With the brigante’s expertise and keen eye, finding a mistake of the omega would be a miracle. Especially while carrying their little one with him, the calculation and genius of Esca would shine through. Marcus didn’t even know truly which direction they were headed in. All he could do was follow his gut. With no trail to follow and only a guess of where Esca’s home lay, he began North. 

With the change of weather, the fluctuation of warm and bitter cold, the ache of his damaged leg in the mornings and riding the horse for too long nearly crippled him. He suddenly realized how much Esca took into account of Marcus’ battle wounds and how often he rubbed the muscle or set the pace to keep fatigue away. Here, Marcus pushed himself until he was forced to rest for the night or fear he would be stuck days to heal his scar. It pulsated constantly, his hand always mindlessly rubbing the aggravated skin. Sharp blue eyes always sweeping in the lookout for any sign of his mate and child. 

The roman remained silent as he marched miles, ears tuned in for the slight of sound of danger or of the soft noises of Flidias. Only his horse continued to snort, its hooves crunching dead leaves. Marcus’ mind buzzed like a summer beehive. Over and over he rehearsed what he would say to Esca to convince him to return with him.  
_You don’t know what the brigantes are like now!_  
Flidias will do better in a structured house and somewhere safe.  
The Romans are more powerful! We may be enemies of everyone, but we know how to fight.  
Flidias will know how to fight!  
I love you!  


It was all in vain for Marcus knew nothing would work. At least, nothing he could say that came from the haunting words his mind circled day in and out could convince Esca. He wasn’t sure what he could do or say to convince Esca, but he had to. His last resort was to become the Roman his mate believed him to be. He’ll throw the mother of his child and Flidias over his horse and kidnap them for Rome and himself. No doubt Esca would fight, run away each time he could, but if clipping his wings were the only way to have them both, so be it. 

He settled each night by a fire, his horse nearing for food and drink. Marcus had to be careful to not overwork his steed, lest he be left on foot and the distance grow ever more. He laid on his back, the fire warming his feet and the constant aching leg through his blanket. The stars up above, old navigation from times passed, and blinking laughter of the same tools his mate was using to escape him. What should have been awe inspiring only set Marcus’ blood to ice with their mocking lights. 

Two weeks turned into a month, which slowly trickled into the beginning of the second. Snow had coated the ground, slowing Marcus, but slowing Esca as well. He took the miles slower with his horse, careful of hidden ice and walked his only friend when he believed the road to be too traitorous. Marcus held no thoughts for bandit or thieves. The weather was far too bitter for travelers, and the prolonged numbness of his heart left him uncaring for anything except the health of his horse, mate, and child. 

He had hoped with the new month Esca’s time may come. The pesky omega heat that would stall his mate for precious days, perhaps a week since the birth of their child. But knowing the cleverness of him, he knew Esca must still be religiously breastfeeding and stuffed his pockets full of harmless herbs to stay the time. Marcus kept forward, glad of his panicked mind having packed warm clothes to last him through the winter. Though he hoped he would have had found Esca by now and be cozy in their farm through the rest of the season. He daydreamed of laying in bed, with mate and child curled with him in cold mornings. He could watch _her_ grow before his eyes. His chest seized each time he thought of how Flidias had grown, or how she might have forgotten him by now. If she had, Marcus didn’t know if he could ever forgive Esca for robbing him of the love from his own flesh and blood. 

The sign arrived during the first week of the second month. He had almost missed it, if not for the strange stench in the crisp winter air. He pulled his horse along cautiously, following the winter hill. He stood in front of hibernating dense nature, pushing aside a sleeping bush’s bare arms, and there at the bottom of the hidden and sudden drop off, lay Esca horse dead. Most likely his horse had slipped upon unforseen ice, falling to its death. It must have screamed in pain, its front legs broken, as he could see the path of Esca sliding down the hill in careful strides and slitting the poor creatures neck in mercy. By the stained blood on the ground and Esca’s path having iced, it had been days, maybe a week since Esca had been through, but it was the first sign of Marcus’ gut being right in two months. 

Marcus thought he would weep, but all he felt was the sudden strength to push on with the fear of his own horse’s misstep. For as long as he had his steed, the distance between Esca and him had finally started to close. It would only be a matter of weeks before he would catch his mate, or better yet, hear the sounds of his daughter who would give them away. Esca could be silent as death, but Flidias had her father’s lungs. And if she were anything like Marcus, even her quiet breathing would be loud. 

The winter settled in more and the bitterness of the winds worried Marcus for Flidias’ warmth and health. He had faith in his mate to be sensible: to wrap her tight and against his chest, running distances to heat his body, to stop and light hot fires and to sit with her while she nursed. He could easily imagine what the tip of her cold nose must feel like against his cheek, her sneezes, her cries whenever she was too hot or too cold, too hungry and demanding at her mother’s chest. Esca must be weakening too, with food going sparse and both their provisions slowly trickling away. Without Marcus there to help with the babe for the omega to regain sleep, well.. Marcus was hopeful his rambunctious little one was still as demanding, needy, and painfully loud for a brigante mother’s liking. She was Marcus’ strength, and Esca’s only weakness. 

The second sign nearly had Marcus collapsing in surprise. For the two months he had been tracking them, not once had he seen a camp. The wood was always carefully discarded, their body outlines smoothed out, Esca knew what he was doing. To see the obvious camp out in plain sight had Marcus almost disbelieving his own eyes. He tied his horse to a slumbering tree and carefully made his way to the encampment.  
Nothing was left, not a scrap of food, blanket, or anything left behind beside the fire pit and the outline of the snowy bed. Marcus crouched down, examining the bitter bed, knowing all too well how miserable it was and how Esca hardly slept with Flidias protected on his chest. Even now it made him shiver for his own snow bed for tonight. Marcus was carefully wrapped up for the settled winter. His face was completely covered except for his eyes in wool, a hat covering his head and ears, thick gloves, everything keeping painful frostbite away. He felt worry worm in his heart, wondering if Esca had anything proper to cover himself in his hasty getaway. 

Marcus pulled a glove off, not expecting much but placed his hand near the burnt sticks. _Heat_ still radiated off of them and his heart exploded in excitement. He stood up, slipped his glove on as he tried to listen passed the roar of the beat in his ears. They were close, not more than a few miles off at least. His trained eye searched the camp, looking for any signs. Finally he saw the footsteps hurrying up a hill and disappearing into the horizon. Marcus quickly ran back up to where his horse was tied, breaking the branch and not bothering with pesky knots as he tried to remember to slow his feet as he made his way after Esca’s path. 

He didn’t think of it as the footprints came to a stop, assuming Esca had went back to cover his tracks to throw off any one from his path. He kept heading North as his gut told him, eyes sweeping left to right as hope had begun to blossom in his chest. What he failed to do in his sheer excitement was to merely look up. Where the footsteps stopped against a large oak tree, sat Esca up in the bare branches with the child suckling not so quietly to his chest. It was the only action he could think of once he had heard the steps of a horse crunching in the snow. 

As Marcus had correctly thought, taking care of Flidias while walking miles in the snow back to a brigante life was draining him quicker than he thought. The safety and sturdiness of his horse now gone, he was forced to walk with little break. Flidias was loud, squirmed constantly, and demanded to be fed at a mortifying rate. Most nights Esca barely slept, half asleep while Flidias cooed and flailed inside his shirt. Her new found movement had her learn the convenient trick that if she wiggled enough she could find her way to Esca’s chest at any moment. It left him chaffed and wincing, wondering if he was even producing enough for her lecherous little mouth. 

The first month of traveling had been more of a nightmare than Esca had prepared for. What he didn’t anticipate was the bond between father and daughter to have formed so deep within the first few months of Flidias life. Every morning Marcus waited for Flidias to wake to cover her in kisses, tuck her in his arms, and scent her. Esca hadn’t cared to pay much attention, but Marcus played with her constantly; took her from Esca’s arms without even asking to allow him precious few hours to sleep. Now that he didn’t have Marcus, sleep was nonexistent and Flidias had put up such a fit upon the loss of her father that the brigante almost gave up on his journey and returned to a roman life. 

Esca wasn’t a playful and warm mother to Flidias. He tended to her needs, he stroked her cheek, and admired her while she slept, drank, or cooed at him. Marcus kissed her, played with her, and outwardly loved on her to the point she _expected_ it every day. When her mother was on a journey to prepare a better life for her and on the run from her father, Esca didn’t have _time_ to toss her in the air, spend an hour kissing on her and playing with her to her content. He had to walk miles, push his exhausted body to its limit every day for hours on end. He barely had the energy to climb this tree when heard the sounds of a stranger. 

When he did hear the sounds of the horse and its walking rider, he had barely managed to throw snow over the wood and scramble up the oak tree. His shoes slipping with the lack of grip, praying Flidias didn’t slip out of his shirt as he needed both hands and merely shoved her in with limited time. He settled in the branches, seeing the figure appear. Esca’s breath caught in his chest. He knew that figure anywhere and at any time. 

His whole body froze, muscles tense as Marcus turned his head to look at the clearing. His roman mate almost missed the camp, but when he did his whole body froze before snapping into action. He watched helplessly, his heart pounding in mixed emotions as Marcus slid down the embankment and began to search his hastily covered camp. Just as Marcus took off his glove and felt the still warm sticks, Flidias began her afternoon cooing, practicing her loud lungs and finding amusement within his shirt. 

Esca nearly fell out of the tree, quickly trying to get her silenced. She refused at first before finally relentling and Esca felt some relief. But she sucked loud, continued to make her noise and he knew they were done for. As he waited for Marcus to look up and hear the obvious sounds of his child, he never did. It almost had Esca laughing at the stupidity of it all. _Romans! They never look up!_ He watched, his body shaking with the exhaustion and restrained laughter as Marcus _came up_ to the tree and hurried forward. He had assumed his mate had moved on, coming back and cleared his tracks! He never thought Esca to lose his bearings enough to not be able to escape, to not be a few steps ahead. The brigante didn’t know if he should be proud of himself or Marcus that the alpha had kept to his promise. He never underestimated or thought Esca weak again, even when he was. 

Esca waited half an hour before scaling down the tree. One half of him was waiting to see if Marcus caught on and backtracked, but he never did. He was too exhausted and decided to close his eyes just for a while to recover his strength. He stayed standing, leaning heavily against the thick trunk of the oak. He felt his body give in, ready to pull into a deep sleep, but Flidias began to make playful noises again, grunting and cooing, waking him from precious few minutes. Esca frowned. He could feel his arms and legs still trembling, the shock of seeing Marcus doing more to him than he thought possible.

He made his way to the hidden split log, pulling out the carefully placed provision bag and wrapped the slightly damp and ice cold blanket around his shoulders for at least some warmth. Esca pulled open his shirt, looking down at the smiling face of his daughter whose eyes were Marcus’ bright blue and hair coming in a strange mixture of blonde and red. _“Be quiet my little bear. Your roman father is hunting us and you will not give us up.”_ He spoke to her only in his tongue now and she smiled wider, closing her eyes, kicking her feet, and in spite of him gave her best impression of a bear cub. Esca tsk’d at her, closing his shirt and wrapping an arm around her. 

At least now it would be a game. And as much as the brigante thought he would win, he knew not to underestimate a injured wolf.


	20. Tracks In the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustration in the snow?? What could go wrong?

The excitement of knowing how close Esca was kept Marcus pushing through the heartache and physical pain of his mission. To know Flidias was close at hand, ready to be in his arms again, to nestle against her soft cheek and to reunite with his daughter was what made sleeping in the snow warm. Every day he pushed a little harder, opened his ears to listen farther, every bit of him ready to pounce on any hint of child and mate. On the other side of the coin, knowing how close Marcu was to the ever draining Esca was maddening. 

Flidias seemed to sense the agitation in her mother, as he tried to keep her hushed. In the last month he allowed her to test her voice, build her lungs, coo as a happy baby; now he cringed at each of her sounds. He tried to scold her, but what hope was there in telling an infant what to do? He growled each time she seemed to coo, which only had her cooing louder in excitement. _A roman child indeed!_

The incident in the tree kept Esca on vigilance. Whatever god Marcus decided to pray to during his journey seemed to be granting every wish. When Esca believed he had turned west while Marcus turned east, he would stumble across fresh horse tracks and the foot size that could only belong to _him_. He took to sleeping in the trees, a dangerous feat with a baby. If he fell alone, he would perhaps break a shoulder or hip; if he fell with her, no doubt she would die. It was the only way to keep the roman nose from catching on to how teasingly close they circled another. 

Marcus and Esca both swore Flidias was on the side of her father. 

One night, as Esca tried to sleep, precariously perched in a tree with Flidias tucked snug into his chest, what should have been a sleepy babe was a fully awake bear child. The imitation of her deep guttural noises, how she kicked and squirmed against Esca, she was amusing herself against his skin and it drove him nearly mad with how desperately he needed sleep. 

As he started to scold her in harsh whispers, he heard thundering footsteps crash through the clearing. Esca went frigid, holding Flidias tight to his chest. He would know that large frame even in the darkest of nights. 

Only two stone throws away, Marcus had finally begun to make camp for the evening. It was far too late, the night sky littered with stars and he hadn’t a light to help in his efforts. He tied his horse for the night, brushed the snow off its noble legs, watered, and fed it to the best of his abilities with his limited supplies. He moved to make his snow bed, digging as much as he could to reach frozen ground and to lay his blanket down, when he heard _her_. 

The louder, stronger coos of his daughter sent his whole body in an excited flush. He forgot the ache of his leg, the need to sleep, and dashed without a thought into the dark night with nothing to guide him. He stumbled into dense trees, doing his best to control his thundering heart and heaving chest. He could hear her muffled cooing, and like a dog trying desperately to catch a scent, began to pace all along the area. He would stop, hoping to hear her sounds. 

For 20 minutes he didn’t give up his pacing, until he began to lose hope. An idea suddenly struck him. Marcus gave a wicked smile, waiting for a moment before giving his own testing noise deep within his chest. He then went deathly quiet, and listened. 

To Esca’s horror Flidias gave an excited trill noise. His heart seized in his chest.   
Marcus tested once more and Flidias grew louder in response. Esca squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, hoping beyond hope that Marcus would not have heard. But alas, several feet away, his voice rung out: “You can hide yourself from me Esca, but as long as you have her I’ll always find you. You can forget the mark on your neck, how we feel together, but you can never forget me as long as you have Flidias. And she won’t forget me either.” 

As if to taunt Esca, he gave another sound and for the first time Esca hear Flidias begin something of a laugh. A high pitched single squeak, he could feel her smile against his skin, her legs and hands kicking wildly. Marcus began to stumble through the dark, gaining distance between Esca’s hiding space once more. There was only one escape he could think of. 

As skilled as Marcus was, the highly decorated general, successful farmer, strength of a fucking ox it seemed; Esca knew in the excitement of him and Flidias, he was incredibly stupid. He was quick pulling out the last few acorns in reach from the tree hiding him, and with all his might threw it across the way. He lucked out that it barely missed Marcus and hit the tree behind him. The roman was quick to turn, racing off in the direction of the misleading nut and Esca scaled down. 

He dropped to his knees once his feet crunched through the hard snow. He was exhausted, barely able to convince himself to not give up and let Marcus whisk him away again, until he remember his brigante sister living a roman life, and her sweet son dying as a child himself in his second birth. He clutched Flidias harder and pushed himself up, feet slipping in the snow due to exhaustion and quietly ran off to where Marcus was not. 

About halfway through Esca’s plan, he remembered a valuable Marcus had he did not. It was risky, not knowing where Marcus was, but it would strengthen the distance and give him precious moments of sleep. He turned, running much faster and not caring for the crunch his boots made in the snow. He remembered which direction Marcus stumbled from, following the footsteps back to his camp. There, finally. _The horse_. 

Esca woke it by stroking its nose, cooing at it as it woke with a start. It snorted, jerking its head and began to nicker. With cold hands, Esca untied the reins, slipped the saddle back onto it noble back but leaving the bag for Marcus’ survival. He might have found his mate to be a pest, but he wasn’t about to let him die without a fighting chance. He barely managed to tighten the straps and used the last bit of strength and one arm to hoist himself and Flidias onto its back. 

“ _Don’t_.” Marcus voice was a deadly tone that sent a chill through Esca. He turned his head, staring at the dark form of his mate, barely visible. “Esca, don’t you _dare_ -” With an unforgiving look and without a word, Esca kicked the horse’s side, turning it from Marcus and trotting away. 

Marcus ran after the three of them, which in turn had Esca whistling and the horse obeyed with steady feet, cantering away. Marcus watched helplessly, trying to run after a faster animal, his daughter and Esca quickly disappearing into the night. He felt his thigh cramp and he stumbled into the snow, falling to his knees and hands, panting in a harsh tone until sitting up and letting out a frustrating yell that followed Esca. 

Flidias began to cry against his chest and Esca closed his eyes, squeezing the reins tight and fought against the natural instinct to return to Marcus and give in. But he couldn’t, and he _wouldn’t_. 

Marcus backtracked to his camp in defeat, and without thinking about his own safety began to pack up. He slung the heavy saddlebag over his shoulder, not caring that the extra weight would have him sink further into the snow and slow him down. Esca may have the upper hand, but he was on horse. Horse tracks were easier to follow and Flidias would betray their hiding spot every time, now that he knew she would respond to him. He would find them, even if it killed him. 

For the next three weeks Marcus pushed on like a mad man. He rarely slept, following the tracks of the horse for his mate and child. He walked through the nights until his body would collapse and he wasted precious hours sleeping. Every waking moment was spent calculating how much farther Esca was in comparison to him, what would have happened if he hadn’t chased the false alarm, if he had been faster at realizing the trick and catching Esca. What would have happened then? 

He kept his head down, sweeping the forest floor as he went, not giving a damn as his thigh began to burn and eventually develop a limp from the over use. He didn’t care, slamming his fist into the agitated scarred muscle and forcing his way through the pain. He wasn’t about to let Esca disappear into the snowy horizon without a fight. Some days he swore he could hear _her_. But with the advantage of the horse, he knew it was his own aching heart torturing his ears with remembering her sounds. 

The last day of the third week, he entered a clearing of rolling hills, out of the trees and blinked a bit delirious of where to go in such an open landscape. He tried to follow the horse tracks, but he had run out of food supplies two days ago. His stomach clenched in pain, but with everything hibernating and fearing of what stopping to gather food would mean in distance, he pushed on. The limp was bad and his whole body strained with the miles he had to walk off-kiltered. He at least had water for another day, before he would need to pack the snow in his canteen. The heavy saddle bag wore his shoulder thin, having to keep it opposite of his bad leg for balance. He pushed forward for another three hours. 

Without warning, Marcus’ leg gave out. He fell face first into the snow, struggling with painful yells to flip on his back. He panted, feeling his eyesight spin and begin to spot, staring up at the white-grey sky. It begun to snow, white specks falling gently about him. When was the last time he had slept? Dreamed of something that didn’t make him wake up with an instant ache in his chest and lump in his throat? His limbs screamed in pain but also made him feel like floating, and before he could fight it the darkness took over. 

Marcus dreamt he floated down a river, the ice of it reminding him as he stood vigilant with the Eagle, waiting for the Seal people to arrive. And like seeing his father’s men emerge from the mist, in his dream Esca came to him. Esca sat by his side, Marcus reaching up and cupping the back of his neck. He felt his mate lean into him, feeling the rare purr against his palm as he pulled him down and pressed their foreheads together. “ _Where is she..?_ ” Marcus asked with tears in his eyes. “ _Why did you run from me?_ ”   
“ _You have to wake up..”_ Esca murmured, rubbing their foreheads together.   
“ _Please, just tell me why you left? It’s been killing me._ ”   
“ _Esca, wake up._ ”   
“ _I don’t understand-_ ”   
“Wake. Up.” 

  


Marcus suddenly shot up in a sitting position before immediately screaming in pain. He felt like he was sweating, his leg a dead weight and in hot white agony. Was he naked? When did he lose his clothes? A hand shoved him down rather roughly and his world spun. A.. roof? He was under a hut? A warm hut. He could feel hot stones surrounding him. He had been sweating, not naked but in only his small clothes. He blinked rapidly, trying to understand where he was, what had happened. He could barely move his head with how dizzy and weak he felt. How long had he been out? 

He heard a muffled voice before something was pressed to his lips and shocking cold water slipped down his parched throat and spread across his chest before settling in his stomach. He felt better, but still confused. Hadn’t he collapsed outside? He heard more muffled talking and it took him awhile for his mind to catch up and to make sense of it all. 

“..they found you four days ago. They brought you into camp and you’ve been asleep ever since. They would have dragged you outside and left you to die in the snow. They were convinced you were a scout, ready to give away our location. If it wasn’t for me you’d be dead.”   
Marcus turned his head, a confused look on his face until he laid his eyes on the one talking to him. 

Esca sat beside him in the sweltering hut, a frown on his face as if Marcus’ mere existence was troublesome. That he lived wasn’t something to be relieved over. He looked good, fully rested, far from the ragged, rough and sleep deprived omega he saw steal his horse in a cheat. He looked healthier, as if he had been eating very well and his smell was motherly and of his child, but also of wild furs and people he wasn’t aware of. 

“You’ve fucked up your leg. The muscle is abused and you’ll be walking on a cane for awhile until its healed. You’ll have to be on your best behavior. Half of my people want to slit your throat for just looking like a roman.” Esca looked nonchalant, sitting beside Marcus as if he hadn’t made him chase after the omega for two and a half months, taking his daughter away from him, leaving him to die rather than being caught in a domestic life. 

Marcus began to frantically look around. He saw dried herbs on the walls, the dirt floor was comfortable, the stones a nice painful heat, he could see even Esca was sweating a bit from the humidity of the tent. How long had he been sitting beside him? Where was she?   
“Once the snow melts, I’ll give you your horse back and you can make your way to the farm. I’ll-”   
With a surprising strength, Marcus sat up and used all his might to slam his fist into Esca’s cheek. 

  


Esca, not prepared and miscalculating how Marcus would react, was knocked backwards with a stunned expression. The fist was lucky it barely missed his left eye and his teeth weren’t knocked loose. His brows immediately furrowed, a large snarl on his face as he bared his teeth at the roman.  
“ _Where’s my daughter._ ” Marcus growled in a low tone neither of them had heard him use. It sent Esca’s blood cold, trying to hold his head high but felt every instinct to suddenly cower to his displeased mate. He hated it, hated feeling his second gender and put in his place.   
“It’s none of your business-” He saw the hand coming but thought he could shove it away. Marcus’ hand landed across Esca’s ear, immediately sending it ringing and all hell broke loose. 

With no mind to Marcus’ injuries, Esca launched into the other. Immediately fists flew, Marcus getting slammed into the dirt floor and being slapped across the face, growls from each of them, Marcus punching Esca hard in the stomach that send him gasping. They scraped and rolled in the dirt floor, blood from the Esca’s split lip, blood from a cut above Marcus’ eyebrow running down his face. By sheer luck Marcus pinned Esca, the omega’s wrists in each of his hands above his head, using his dead weight leg to pin the other’s legs, and with look of someone about to kill another begin leaned into Esca’s face in a threatening manner. “ _Where. Is. she._ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take note I actually have the last of the story planned out! 5 more chapters! Can you believe it?? Thank you for all the lovely comments, and I'm loving how everyone is frustrated with Esca. Hell, I'M frustrated with Esca! 
> 
> Sadly, I think that frustration will have to last a few more chapters ;)


	21. Love For The Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think we all needed this chapter <3

Esca opened his mouth several times over, but Marcus could sense what was waiting for him were more harsh words and growls. He pressed into the omega’s wrists, feeling his own anger and hurt swell in him. He might just kill him, tear into the person he once loved and then wallow in the realization he will never be loved as he did. Luckily for the both of them, the flap was opened and someone stepped into the healing hut. They cleared their throat, but everything else was deaf to Marcus as he heard _her_. 

The roman father scrambled to his feet, forgetting the brigante on the floor, that he was bleeding and how he immediately began to crumble with the weight on his thigh. He didn’t care, stumbling to the old woman who was holding Flidias. She spoke to Esca who sat up, eyeing Marcus cautiously.  
“Give her to me.” The alpha demanded, holding out his hands.  
“She said you’re too weak. You can barely stand.”  
“ _Give her to me._ ” He snarled at the woman. She shrugged, carefully handling the baby to his waiting arms. 

Marcus immediately wanted to drop to the floor. He held her tight to his chest, but not enough to worry about squashing her. She was heavier, bigger than when he last held her. She seemed to have doubled in size from the two months ago he had last touched and smelled her. He buried his nose into her neck, forehead, feeling the soft curls brush against his cheek. “My darling girl, my little cub.” He finally broke once he felt her give a replying squeal, kicking and throwing her limbs in an excited manner. 

Esca was quick to help Marcus who went weak in the knees, surprisingly everyone by gracefully falling on his ass and just continued to rock and reaffirm the father-daughter bond he had with her. He couldn’t stop the tears. How many miles he had pressed on for her, sleepless nights, painful yells in the snow as his leg worsened with each step without a single rest. It had all be worth it, the heavy heart, the pain he was in now, the anger he felt towards Esca, every bit of it was all right now with Flidias cooing in his arms. 

Marcus went on to kiss her chubby cheek, nose, ear, underneath her chin, while Flidias grabbed his nose and hair, drooling and kicking her foot against his chest. He looked up with bleary eyes, staring into the bright color of his own staring back into his, and she gave him such a Earth shattering smile. He didn’t know how long he sat on the floor of the hut, holding her to his chest, huddled around her and too afraid to let her go, but he finally began to relent when Flidias started to fuss. It was too hot in the hut for her, sweltering for Marcus and hell for her. 

He looked to Esca who seemed ready to take her from him at any minute. What surprised him was the look on the brigante’s face wasn’t of emotionless regality, but the omega actually looked tied between shame and paleness that came hand in hand with throwing up. “You can’t have her.” Marcus growled, but it was a tired note, more of a false pretense of a warning than actually holding a note of danger. 

The woman spoke once more, a harsher tone directed at Esca. Her hands raised on her hips, speaking a little louder before pointing out the hut.  
“She said-”  
The brigante woman spoke, looking at the little family with expectancy.  
“I think I can tell what she said.” Marcus adjusted Flidias in her arms, trying to stand up. He managed to get to his feet before he began to fall again, his thigh trembling. Esca was there, catching him with a hand on his chest and back, tucking himself under his arm and helping him to rest his weight.  
“Don’t drop her.” Esca warned in a slightly poisonous tone that had Marcus bristling.  
“I won’t.” 

It was slow work helping Marcus out of the healer’s hut. It was blissfully cold but also bitter when they stepped out, Marcus immediately shivering from the different temperatures and even Flidias began to cry from the shock of it. He blinked fast, trying to adjust to the blinding snow, following Esca’s footsteps hurriedly. He could hear sharp whispers of a language he didn’t understand all around him, disorienting as it felt like there were a hundred brigante all around him. Once his eyes did adjust, right before Esca led him to a different hut, he guessed there were no more than 30 huts around them. Not enough to worry about an army being summoned, but enough for Marcus to realize he was painfully outnumbered and hated. 

Inside the new hut, Marcus noted how strongly it smelled of Esca and Flidias. This had become their home. It angered him to realize that with his own horse Esca must have arrived weeks ago, settled in, and so did Flidias. Esca helped Marcus to sit on furs, before attending to the small pit and feeding it more wood, checking whatever was boiling in the small pot. Marcus took the time to admire his daughter once more, who seemed to be content to be held and to chew her own foot, eyes darting around between mother, father, and the familiarity of the hut. 

“How long have you been here?” Marcus asked, not taking his eyes off her for one second. He could hear the other man take in a slight breath, annoyed, going silent for several minutes before speaking in a clipped but obliging tone. “Three weeks ago. I found our people, and they took me in without question. Some of them remember my family before they were killed and I sold into slavery. They didn’t know you were Flidias’ father until they found you near death in the snow.” Esca pushed the dried sticks into the embers, watching the flames catch rather than the picture of Flidias looking so happy in Marcus’ arms. He didn’t remember her ever smiling like that during their trip here. And even once she had accepted this as her new home, she seemed reserved. He hated that the reservation was because Marcus wasn’t around. 

“Why didn’t you let them kill me? Leave me in the snow?” Marcus watched the back of Esca, feeling a bit smug when the omega wiped the blood from his face from their scuffle and frowned at the bruised pain from it.  
“A moment of weakness. I thought it would be pathetic for you to go to your death asleep in the snow… Flidias would never forgive me when she was older and asked about you, finding out I left you to die at the hands of my people. Even if she would agree a roman life was not for her.” Esca wiped his hands on his pants, turning to look at his mate and child finally. 

The shame was now gone from Esca, but he still looked pale. Perhaps Marcus still held a soft spot in his heart, even if the omega tried to deny it. “Don’t you think she should have made that choice by herself?”  
“By raising her on roman grounds, surrounded by roman children and society? She would have never seen my world as anything but old tradition.” Esca scoffed, a scowl on his face. Marcus looked frustrated, adjusting Flidias to sit up against his chest. Her back pressed to him, the two of them facing Esca that felt like a trial by jury. A furious looking alpha and a toothless babe gnawing happily on her shoe. 

“It would have been a stable life, a good life. The two of you would have wanted for nothing! You didn’t even give me the chance to talk to you, Esca. Talk about this, what’s best for her. You decided for us.”  
Esca saw the seal boy flash before his eyes, the story of the young omega brigante dying of childbirth while still a child himself, being relieved Marcus was alive but angry he could never escape the roman even when he tried. “She would have died!” Esca felt it burst from his chest, like a pressured lid of a pot long forgotten, bubbling over.  
“Can’t you see it? _Gods_ Marcus! She would have been sold to the highest bidder as soon as her blood came, married off as a 12 year old, pregnant by that winter, and die in birth! Scared, alone, surrounded by nothing but roman everything. I wouldn’t be there for her! Don’t you know it’s better for you to lose her like this and not back in Rome, pacing the damn parlour waiting for the midwife to tell you she’s dead?” 

Marcus’ brow furrowed, the silence heavy between the two of them once more. The only sound came from the comically loud suckling of Flidias’ gums on her little snow boot. “Do you really think so low of me that I would allow our precious child to die so horrifically?” The alpha’s voice was a gentle thunder, soft as it could in a sea of hurt.  
“You can think of me however you like, Esca. A murderer, an idiot, pathetic, unreliable, not worthy of your affections; but I would never allow our daughter to be sold off like property. I would pay any fee a thousand times over to make sure she lives her best life, educated, and when the time came when she was ready to marry, she would choose her own suitor and only for love. She is not a sow to me, Esca. She is my flesh and blood, and she will always be worth more than anyone can pay me.” 

Esca stared at the alpha, down into the blue eyes to ensure he was not lying to appease him. The roman’s gaze never wavered, the two locked in a showdown of who would talk and crack first. Who would make the first move in healing whatever rift had begun to grow between them since Esca fell pregnant. Neither of them would have broken if it weren’t Flidias sudden cries of a hungry babe and the timely cramp in Marcus’ thigh that made sitting up impossible. 

Esca stood in a flash, taking Flidias in his arms to feed her, using his foot to push Marcus by his chest to lay down completely flat while the alpha did his best to not whimper through the pain. “You’re an idiot.” Esca scolded with a tsk, tapping the thigh muscle with the toe of his boot. “You should have seen it when they brought you into the hut. It wouldn’t stop twitching with the overuse. We thought you had worn the muscle clean through and you’d be useless for the rest of your life.” With practiced expertise, Esca seemed to find feeding their child while going about the hut with ease. It annoyed Marcus the two of them were living on without him, and here he was, invalid because he decided to chase them to the ends of the world.

“You’re to walk with a cane again, and I’ve been tasked to massage it several times a day, seeing as you’re my mate.” Esca scowled a little, annoyed with more tasks on his shoulders. It was enough tending to Flidias’ every needs, now he had to take care of Marcus. Again.  
“Next time, instead of running off, you’ll think twice since you’ll be stuck tending to my thigh.” Marcus snorted, which in turn earned him a swift kick to the muscle where he howled in pain.  
“ _Smart mouth_.” Esca scolded in his tongue, turning to go about the tent, but Marcus swore he saw the start of a smile. 

It was the last serious conversation they had for the rest of the week as Marcus healed in the safety of Esca’s hut. They fell into a daily routine. Marcus and Esca slept with Flidias between the two of them, at a safe distances from each other but also to her. Often Marcus woke up from her crying in the night and was able to change her, soothe her, sometimes merely pushing Esca to open up his chest and get her fed all the while the omega slept. During the mornings, Esca fed the three of them, then handed her off to Marcus where he entertained her, distracted himself while the other worked hard on his thigh. It was a painful procedure where Esca withheld nothing, pushing with all his might against the tense muscles that had tears prickling in the corner of Marcus’ eyes. But by the time he was finished, his thigh felt lighter and better every day. At some point, father and daughter would fall asleep, chest to chest, while Esca went out and tended to his chores for the tribe. The omega would never admit it, but it was easier having the alpha back with him. 

On the fifth day, Marcus was finally able to stand without fear of collapsing every few steps. As a proud roman and general, he hated he had to use the cane to walk once more, but he was damn curious of the life outside of Esca’s hut. Esca allowed him to leave, helping to bundle up the alpha and sliding Flidias into his coat to allow him a few precious moments alone in the hut. As much as they both loved Flidias, they soon realized with both her parents around she was happiest, which equated to her constantly working on the volume of her lungs and letting out ear piercing noises. It was adorable, but their ears were ringing some afternoons. 

Looking like a bundle together, Flidias’ little face tucked against Marcus’ collarbone, the roman headed out to observe the life he was now apart of, where Marcus and Flidias came from.  
The 30 huts he had estimated was just barely below the number. 27 took over a modest area of the woods, the people were all sorts of ages and families. Many were still wary of Marcus, many of the warriors who were mutilated or the raped omegas who survived from the hands of romans always gave him the widest birth and sharpest scowls from a distance. Children were the most curious about him, but there were only 10 he counted, looking to be the ages of 5-11. Flidias was the youngest, and by the looks of it, might be the youngest for awhile. The elders of the tribe were only slightly lenient towards Marcus, but they had been the ones who had taken care of him during his healing and to whom Esca vouched for. He was grateful to them, though they seemed more interested in Flidias. He didn’t blame them for their biased opinion, he found his daughter far more interesting than him all the time. 

There had to be about 50 people, including himself that made up this tribe. 10 children, 25 young adults who were trying to rebuild their culture after roman occupation, 10 elders who taught the young children old traditions and worked as guides for the adults trying to get back to their lives, the three of his family, and two sick brigantes he guessed rotated off and on in the healing hut. He hadn’t seen everyone, but he could imagine their schedules rather easily if they were anything like Esca’s. 

The oldest of the tribe, an ancient old woman, saw Marcus during his stroll and beckoned him to come to her hut. He was immediately conflicted, trying to enjoy his walk through the tribe even if they all but scattered or scowled at him from safety. The place they had settled their homes for the winter was rather beautiful in a dead snow way. Half a mile away a frozen stream trickled that offered fresh water, two miles west was a river where they could fish, deer seemed to travel close by for fresh meat, and the dense woods around them gave them ample camouflage from strangers. He looked around him before deciding to follow her, limping his way into her home. 

Her hair was wild, nearly pure white with grey streaks by the sides of her head, pulled up into an even wilder bun that held nothing. Her face was wrinkled in a way where Marcus knew if he were a child would have called her the witch of the village. Her home smelled of spices, herbs, warm and cozy. She motioned for Marcus to sit, which he did with caution and trouble. She grabbed a bowl, dipping it into the pot in the middle of her hut, bringing it to Marcus. As he took the far too hot bowl into his hands, she carefully pulled Flidias from his chest. 

He watched her wearily, but it seemed all she wanted to do was coo and play with Flidias. She sat near Marcus, bounced the babe in her lap, spoke in an old voice to her, kissed her cheek which had the infant smile, pulled her to her chest and embraced her. She rubbed Flidias’ back, rocked the child side to side and began to hum an old song Marcus had felt like he heard before, but couldn’t quite place where. It seemed to work like a charm because in an instant Flidias’ eyes were drooping and she was fighting to stay awake. Marcus slowly sipped on too hot soup, but liked the way it warmed and settled in his stomach. In the next 10 minutes, Marcus finished his meal and Flidias was snoozing happily into the old woman’s shoulder. 

It was a peaceful moment. The old, kind, witchy, looking woman began the careful process of placing Flidias back into Marcus’ jacket, tying the two tenderly together, before finally taking the empty bowl from Marcus’ hands. She smiled at him, speaking to him in the soft way as a old tree croaks beautifully from the wind. She stroked the sleeping form of Flidias tucked away, cupped Marcus’ face with both hands and kissed his cheek. “Tapadh leibh airson an aoibhneas seo.” She hummed, patting his face affectionately before helping him up and sending him on his way. 

Marcus didn’t feel the bitter cold at all as he made his way back to his makeshift home. He knew it wasn’t just from the soup warming him belly. 

That night, as Marcus lay nearly half asleep to the world, he heard Esca shift after feeding Flidias. He sensed the omega waving a hand in front of Marcus’ face, testing the reaction of the alpha. He was far too tired to blink, couldn’t speak or move, merely stuck in the black abyss aware of what was going on but on the verge of disappearing. He listened as Esca settled Flidias onto his shoulder, hearing the soft sway of him rocking her, and fell asleep to his mate humming the same tune the old woman had. It was the most peaceful sleep he had in years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Song for The Hum:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKBWHgAS0mA 
> 
> Old Woman's Translation: Thank you for this joy.  
>  


	22. Chan e na bha mi a 'bruadar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Not What I Dreamed."

Snow piled up high around the encampment. They were officially stuck until the end of winter, at least without fear of mortal ends if they didn’t prepare enough. Marcus would never risk Flidias with temperamental and bitter weather, and he doubted Esca would allow him to take them back at this point in their relationship. At least not without a fight. Marcus was grateful he had an inkling of what was going on with Esca, but there still lay a wall between them. There lay further truth to discover, but the omega wasn’t willing to let it out. At least, not yet. 

With two months left with the tribe, Marcus was becoming friendly enough with the people. Those who hated romans the most, gave him a wide berth still, but they didn’t scowl as much nor did they actively shun when he walked with Flidias. Children and the old woman seemed to be his “friends,” which made his place in the tribe clear. Marcus didn’t like to think himself of a glorified babysitter, but someone had to watch the kids while those who were able hunted, resupplied, or fixed what was broken. Seeing as Marcus couldn’t hunt, gather supplies, or really fix anything with his healing leg, he found himself being pushed into the children’s hut to watch them throughout the day. 

Esca seemed amused that the tribe had deemed him the nanny, not fighting their decision at all as Marcus was dragged from the hut one day, not understanding a word and put to task watching children. It was nice to have Marcus out of his hair, allowing him to hunt with the rest of his people and to not worry about the babe. To throw himself into the civilization he had dreamed about returning to ever since he was captured and placed into slavery, it was more than a little nice. 

The 10 children Marcus had originally guessed turned out to be 11, twins. He should have known there would be a chance for twins. When he had been shoved inside the children’s hut, he was met with 11 curious eyes, most of the children sniffling from the cold and just staring at Marcus. He sat down, staring back at them while Flidias threw her arms about her in his lap. “Hello.” Marcus tried but the children just looked at each other. They had been warned of the roman language, but very few had actually heard it. Some of the older children shrugged, knowing very well a common ground couldn’t be found in terms of language. They would have to treat Marcus as a baby. They sat around for awhile, sniffling filled the air, Marcus uncomfortable with being suddenly in charge of such young ones without any word of warning. 

It didn’t take long until the children resumed play with one another. They split into their natural friend groups, with one or two of the boys coming to barge in on another and annoying them. Marcus leaned back against one of the support beams to stretch his legs. The oldest child, a 10 year old omega boy, came and took Flidias, happily playing with her and giving Marcus a rest. The twins began to have a heated spat, arguing over a doll which the roman sat back and observed with an amused face. Eventually the girl snatched the doll and stood in front of Marcus, holding it out to him and speaking to him in a passionate tongue. 

It didn’t take much training to understand she was asking him to delegate. Her brother came storming up, folding his arms, trying to act tough but Marcus could see the tremble of his bottom lip. He held out a hand for the doll which she reluctantly gave over. He turned it over, looking at the handiwork and skill. It made the little horse statue he carved look like a piece of knotted wood. “If you can’t share it, neither of you can have it.” Marcus reaffirmed his tone by shaking the doll at the two of them before tucking it into his jacket. The twins immediately stamped their foot in odd unison, squabbling at him and looking like the 7 year old children he assumed them to be. He could only try to not laugh, amused by their antics. Eventually the two took hands, taking solace in their temporary hatred of the roman who stole their doll before they eventually began to peacefully play with one another. 

Two hours into his nannying, the youngest besides Flidias began to toddle over to him. She was an adorable 2 year with bright red curls and green eyes. She sat down beside Marcus before turning and cuddling into his side. He didn’t think twice about putting his arm around her, supporting her as she played with his jacket, feeling the texture of the animal skins, eventually reaching up and feeling the scruff of a beard growing on his face and touching his roman nose. He scrunched a face up at her, making a play sound of a breathing bear through his nose that had her giggling and snuggling in closer. It was odd being considered an invalid by the tribe, but trustworthy enough to safeguard the children. It made Marcus feel very important in ways he hadn’t felt since his military years.   
Light playing turned to boredom, which turned to hungry. With demanding eyes suddenly on him, Marcus realized he was to be feeding the children also. He hoisted himself to his feet, feeling bad when he carefully placed the two year old girl who had fallen fast asleep on the floor. He made a motion for them to stay as he ventured out. He knew exactly where to go to fetch the children their lunch. 

The old woman looked disappointed Marcus didn’t have Flidias tucked into his shirt, but she seemed to understand. She had made more than enough stew for the children, which he carried back to the children’s hut with extra care in his step. The children all perked up as he pushed his way in and set the borrowed pot in the middle of the room. The oldest laid down Flidias, bringing out the bowls for Marcus to divide them out. He was alarmed to see there were only 5 bowls that were expected to be shared between the 11 of them. He began to laddel out soup, surprised to see how watery it was and how there wasn’t much to comfortably fill their bellies. The children seemed resigned to it, taking turns sharing the bowls and not complaining when the soup was out before they could ask for seconds. Someone woke the two year old to feed her, which she did so with only a slight fuss. They seemed content enough that it was hot to warm their bellies. 

Marcus returned it immediately to the old woman, but not before swiping his finger along the sides and giving it a taste. Even to him it was bitter and had hardly any flavor to it. It must have been a mixture of boiled mushrooms, frozen grass, and river water. Even the gruel of Rome was a feast compared to this. As silly as it sounded, the measly meal was beginning to open Marcus eyes to the actual living conditions of the hidden brigantes. 

When someone came to dismiss the children to their homes, Marcus was disappointed to see the hunters hadn’t manage to find deer but rather tiny, underdeveloped fish that would have to be sparingly used. No doubt the meat, skin, eyes, wouldn’t go to waste while the bones boiled for soup. He also noted many of the huts looked worn down, the leather used to insulate their homes were wearing thin and no doubt wouldn’t last another year. He looked closely at their clothes next. Some of the children had thin clothing, leaving them shivering after an hour of play in the snow. Even the old woman’s clothes looked like it hardly held the bitter wind back. It was only the adults, who would hunt long hours in the snow, who were given the best of the clothing supplies. Marcus realized that his own hurriedly grabbed clothes and the ones he bought for Esca before his mate ran away, were easily the highest of quality in the tribe. If any of them should die, no doubt a fierce argument of who should inherit them would be deafening in the tribe. 

Marcus laid out in the furs of their tent, playing with Flidias with tickles that had her grinning and giggling. He looked around, noticing the patches in their own tent, the old skins of furs that kept them warm at night, the not too great weapons Esca had to hunt and defend the tribe with. He idly wondered how on Earth they even survived as long as they did. Or not fall terribly sick. 

Esca returned a while later, taking Flidias without a word and sitting across from Marcus to feed her. The alpha laid out, staring at the two, phasing in and out of concentration and allowing his mind to wander freely. “Can you make a doll?” Marcus suddenly asked, interrupting the loud noises of their child feeding.   
“A doll?” Esca frowned a little, looking at his mate a bit like he was mad.   
“The twins. They were arguing over who was able to play with the doll today. I thought if they had another they might be able to play fairly.”   
Esca snorted a little, though his frown turned into something akin to amused. 

“Turning into a mother hen I see?” It was Marcus’ turn to frown, a red glow to his face in embarrassment.   
“They deserve more than what they have.”   
“They all deserve more than what they have. We don’t have extra provisions to make a second doll. The children will have to learn to make due until spring when the animals are plenty to hunt again. Until then, you’ll just have to delegate their attention to something else.” Esca rocked Flidias. Marcus could tell by the tensing of his elegant throat, the omega was fighting off from humming the lullaby. 

Marcus let his fingertips roll in the old bear fur, curling around and threading it. “Was it worth it Esca? Coming here, risking the two of your lives, all for this little village in the middle of winter?” He didn’t look at Esca, at least having the mind to give the omega privacy to come up with an answer or guard his heart while the other attempted to tear him down. 

Esca didn’t speak for a long while. The air tense as the brigante struggled with an answer. It surprised Marcus, but he remained quiet, listening intently to each little movement from the other. The omega didn’t speak until Flidias was fed and then placed on furs next to Marcus to see if she would sleep. 

“When I arrived, five had died the night before. A sickness that had just swept the tribe. It is why the children are kept together, some of the older ones sleep in their own huts. The food is poor, the animals are heading further away from us, but we cannot move without risking more lives. Those in the healing hut will be expected to die next week. Some of the hunters are resolved to eating bark while giving the children the bigger morsels from our trophies. The elders are talking about not feeding the sick ones any more. They’re draining the supplies and require attention we can’t give to guard the tribe in confidence. The people here are far too traumatized by war and your people to be functioning any more. Our culture is dying, and there is nothing I can do.” Esca kneeled by Marcus, looking at the roman’s face but not entirely studying it. 

Suddenly Marcus realized why Esca had not admitted defeat nor opened up when he first confronted him. Admitting to Marcus that coming here was a mistake would only validate the alpha for chasing after him through the snow. It meant Esca was thinking about returning, despite never wanting a roman life. 

The alpha reached out, brushing the back of his knuckles against Esca’s wrist and up his sleeve a touch, the ice of his skin alarming him. “What do you want, Esca? You know I meant it when I told you I’ll follow you to the ends of the world.”   
Esca scoffed, flinching but not retracting from Marcus’ touch. “A little too literally.”   
“You avoided the question. What do you want?” 

Esca fell silent once more, staring now with full concentration on Marcus’ face. The brigante observed him for a long while, judging his character, no doubt his heart also, how much he could trust him at this point. “I want a world where Flidias can live her full self. She can’t be roman, but she can’t be brigante either. My world is dying, but your world would only kill her half, _my half_. I can’t be like my sister back on the farm, giving birth to many roman children who don’t know who I am, who they are, and only to be sold for the highest price.” 

Marcus’ hand dropped down, taking hold of Esca’s, and surprisingly the smaller man held tight. “I don’t want her to choose. I want her to _thrive_ , Marcus. To be the best of what our worlds can’t offer her separately.”  
Esca closed his eyes when Marcus drew his hand over to kiss the back of it and his knuckles. “All of it and more beloved. We can’t stay here. It’s too risky for invaders. But you staying at the farm would only kill your spirit again. I don’t want to chase you through the snow every time you panic at being domestic.” 

“A compromise.” Esca offered, though his tone meant it wasn’t up for discussion. A compromise must be met.   
“During the winter, you will stay with me. On the farm, where we will have shelter, endless food, and medical supplies at our disposal.” Marcus replied immediately, placing their joined hands over his heart. “During the summer, I will follow you wherever your feet desire to wander. You will not leave me behind again.”   
Esca pondered it for a safe few minutes before nodding, “During the fall and spring, where will you place me to live then?” 

“Do you think I could keep you near if I told you where to stay?” Marcus laughed, tugging Esca to lay down with him. Flidias had only begun to fall in a deep slumber. “You will live where ever your heart tells you. I only ask that you stay close enough to where I can visit you and my daughter easily, and for Flidias to walk to the farm without fear of running into danger.” It took some convincing for Esca to lay against Marcus’ side, their hands still laced together, but eventually he followed the gentle tugging. 

“The woods where I gave birth. It is only a mile from the farm. Dense and full of teaching opportunities to be considered enough for my needs. She can live between both worlds without ever truly sacrificing herself.” Esca released their hands, only to slip his underneath Marcus’ shirt through the collar, spreading his fingers over the other’s heart. “She can be safe, but free. Never too close, but not far enough to fear.” 

When Esca looked up from his hand to seek Marcus’ eyes, he was alarmed to see the calm and loving gaze waiting for him. He felt his cheeks flush, scowling a little. “It sounds perfect, Esca.” Without asking, the alpha leaned over and kissed his cheek in a sweet touch. “She’ll be happy, but most importantly, safe.” Another kiss. 

Esca didn’t reply, turning his head and meeting Marcus’ lips next. The roman turned to his side, his hand trailing up and down Esca’s ribs, hip, thigh. They fell into a quiet cascade of slow kisses, the months of secret pain and worries melting away. Esca’s walls had finally crumbled, and Marcus didn’t fear losing the both of them either again. 

“I missed _you_.” Marcus breathed against their kiss, cupping Esca’s face and pulling him closer.   
“We’ll return when the snow melts.” Esca purred, nipping the corner of the roman’s mouth.   
Marcus moaned, slipping his hand around to grope at his mate’s ass. “That’s the most seductive thing I’ve heard you say all winter.” 

Esca’s laugh nearly woke Flidias from her deep slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have completely finished this fic! I'll be updating it once a week from now on until the end of it! I wanted to finish this fic before the new semester begins and my responsibilities would distract me from this story. I'm very proud of how it ended and I can't wait until you all read it!
> 
> Please enjoy the last four chapters of Athrú Rudaí!


	23. The Reaffirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when this story was explicit for sex?? Well, enjoy my friends!

They hadn’t fooled around the night of their conversation. They hadn’t touched, held, felt each other since Esca said goodbye months ago. Though with the understanding of who they were and where they were going with their lives, Marcus couldn’t help but notice Esca’s closed off attitude began to lift. Suddenly he could feel Esca’s eyes linger on him a little longer, the brief kisses they shared sparingly throughout the day increased and so did the passions that borderlines dangerous waters. The biggest change came one night as Esca began to slip underneath the furs with Marcus. They both thought how warmer it was with the two of them sleeping back to back, chest to back, the rare chest to chest. Though neither of them uttered it outloud. 

It happened a week, deep within the night. Marcus had fallen into a heavy slumber, the children had been more of a handful that day. All of them had ganged up on him and wrestled with him on the ground, the twins fought that ended in tears which Marcus had to settle with their language barrier. He was exhausted, and Esca let him retire early. No doubt Flidias had been a handful, but the roman had been too tired to budge if she did fuss loudly. 

Marcus jolted awake, not fearful in the least but startled as he felt a cold body press against his underneath the old bear fur. “A little warning..” Marcus murmured, his hands instinctively wrapping around Esca’s trim torso. He knew he wouldn’t fall back asleep, seeing as Esca had a tenseness in his body, sliding to lay on top of Marcus.   
“How is your leg?” Esca asked in the darkness of their tent in a low tone, Flidias fast asleep a healthy distance from them.   
“It aches, but better.” Marcus replied in his own low murmur, immediately stroking the omega’s lower back. Feeling the smooth skin and tracing his fingertips down the curve. 

Silence settled between them and Marcus felt his heart quicken. Esca gazed intently at the other’s shadowed face. A little shift and lips met in a soft motion. It held longer, passed their usual quick pecks. It felt nice to kiss Esca again. The cupid shape of his mouth, the strong push of a harder kiss, his hands on Marcus’ chest. “I can’t stop if you keep going..” the roman murmured when their lips parted. Esca adjusted, stradling Marcus’ hips with clear intentions. “Then don’t.” 

Marcus cupped the back of Esca’s head, threading his fingers through his coarse hair and pulled their kiss deeper. A shy tongue breaching the Esca’s mouth, quick hunter fingers pulling at Marcus’ drawstrings of his trousers. They slowed down as the knot came loose. The roman took in a sharp breath as Esca’s hand reached in. He cupped Marcus’ cock, the two of them pausing to gauge each other. Esca gripped tighter, giving the first intentional firm palm and smirking a bit as he felt the other buck his hips against his grasp, felt him arch up. 

“So easy.” Esca teased, kissing Marcus’ neck. He replied with an embarrassed whine, his own hands reaching around and cupping Esca’s firm and fit bottom with both. He squeezed, massaged them, trying to resist the urge to erupt in his mate’s all too comfortable grip. “It’s been too long.” Marcus complained with a soft groan, giving Esca a punishing pinch which earned him a grunt of disapproval from the omega.   
“Perhaps.” 

The brigante began to shuffle underneath the fur, removing his hand from Marcus’ trousers to pull off his own. Marcus did his best to help, but all he earned in return were light slaps to the tops of his hands. “There’s not enough room, and it’s cold.” Esca scolded, but Marcus still kept petting at the omega’s thighs and wandering around to his ass. The omega stood a little higher on his knees, his trousers in a bunch near Marcus’ hip. Esca pushed up the alpha’s shirt to keep from staining it in their bond duties. Marcus lifted his ass from the ground to slide his own trousers around his thighs. Both taking care to not dislodge the bear fur and expose their bare skin to bitter air. 

Marcus gripped Esca’s hips, helping the omega to adjust their positioning on their makeshift bed. One firm hand pressed into the roman’s chest, while the other reached between their bodies to help the erect cock press into the smaller of the two. Another pause as they seemed to take a deep breath at the same time. Esca subtly shifted his weight, allowing gravity to pull Marcus into his body for him. Two hands joined Marcus’ chest for purchase, Marcus gripping hard into boney hips. 

They didn’t seem to breathe until Marcus was fully sheathed inside. The warmth of his bondmate incredible and luxurious after months apart. “You feel amazing.” Marcus moaned a little too loudly which had Esca placing a hand over his lips. “Don’t wake her.” He warned with a hiss, going still to listen to Flidias. Apparently it was reassuring because the next instant Esca was carefully rocking against Marcus, the two of them squirming in pleasure. 

It was a soft, eager reunion of their bodies. Marcus was panting already, his grip fluctuating between too hard and soft, hips lifting to help grind their two bodies together. Esca was giving little pleasure sighs, using his purchase on Marcus’ body to press into his right spots that had shivers go throughout his body. Esca wanted to agree it had been far too long since they enjoyed this, but didn’t want to prove Marcus right by voicing it. 

Marcus’ hands grew greedier, lifting Esca’s hips higher to begin a proper grind and thrust pattern for the two of them. The brigante took the hint, lifting up to drop a few inches, and the two of them moaned for different reasons of the same pleasure. They quickly adjusted, Marcus trying to prop his good leg up to angle differently in Esca, while Esca leaned back to drop faster in his lap. 

Their hut felt hotter than usual. Marcus watched in awe, Esca’s breath coming out in cold pants visible even in the darkness of their hut. His left hand moved from a hip to grip the smaller omega cock, rubbing it in firm strokes he knew the other liked. He hissed as Esca suddenly tightened around him, feeling himself pulse as the brigante gave a shiver of delight in reply. 

Without a care to his injured leg, he planted both feet up, playfully shoving Esca to fall forward to kiss and nip at his lips at his leisure. With a fast tempo, Marcus began to fuck into the brigante hard. The sound of skin slapping and slick filled their otherwise silent home. Esca moaned low, gripping Marcus’ shoulders, tipping his head into each kiss eagerly. 

The roman tightened and quickened his hand. Feeling Esca rock his hips against his, pulsating around the thrusting cock inside, it didn’t take long for the omega to cum, biting into Marcus’ shoulder to silence himself. Marcus fucked into him a little harder, trying to suppress his dying moans, knot quickly inflating and tying them. Esca had the mindset to swallow the other’s cries as he finally came, flooding the omega with deep pulses. 

Both their hearts hammered in-synch, chests rising and falling in labouring breaths, still kissing each other in needy tones. Marcus stretched out his legs, giving his weak thigh a break while Esca settled in for the long haul of the tied process. Marcus drew loving patterns against his lower back, loving the feel of his sex flushed skin. 

They could have fallen asleep like this: tied together, Esca’s head on Marcus’ shoulder, but the comfortable air around them suddenly dropped.   
“Marcus, get out.” Esca voice was in a vice of fear and sharp command that could hardly ever be denied.   
“I can’t. You know I can’t. I’m stuck.” Marcus tried to reason, feeling tense and swallowing heavily. Shit, what had happened? Esca had been so warm, loving the past few days, and now it was as if he were back to his closed off way. 

“Get. out. I don’t care if I tear, get out!” Esca’s voice started to raise, trying to rise off of Marcus, but with the tie tight, there was nowhere to go.   
“Shit, that fucking hurts! You can’t-” And suddenly it was very clear as to why Esca was demanding the impossible. 

The scent in the tent turned bone-melting sweet. It was as if Esca suddenly opened up, taking Marcus deeper, and the alpha couldn’t help but to cum harder, gritting his teeth as he let out a low growl. Esca was entering heat, and by the shakes of the omega, it was the first since giving birth. A particularly rough and painful reopening of his body for nature’s duty. 

_“She promised I wouldn’t enter it! Not while feeding the child!”_ Esca hissed in his tongue, feeling another shiver coarse through him as Marcus came inside him again.   
“I don’t know what you said, but keep saying it. It sounded fucking hot.” Marcus groaned, pumping his hips to jolt Esca in his lap. The omega growled but it was hard to keep a threat when all he wanted to do was allow himself to melt into his alpha’s grasp and let him take care of him. 

“Flidias- You have to get out. I need to give her to someone to take care of her.” Esca’s nails bit into Marcus’ skin, gritting his teeth too as he could feel the slick waiting to gush out of him once the knot shrunk.   
“I can take care of her, and you.” Marcus stated in a stern voice, flipping them over to press Esca’s back into the furs. He drove his hips into his mate, not caring he was trying to fuck him while stuck. It seemed to be just the trick as Esca’s limbs held on tight to Marcus, drawing him closer.   
“You know you can’t- _fuck, don’t you ever stop_ \- I can’t! Not like this- _by the gods!_ ” Esca fluttered between his rational and natural side of him. It didn’t help that Marcus was already mouthing at his healed bond mark, sending powerful thrums of pleasure to his groin each time he scraped his teeth against the sensitive scar. 

Twenty long minutes Marcus kept Esca cumming. By the time the knot had deflated, Esca was flooded and ready for more. But the instinct to give their child the care and protection she needed won out briefly. He barely managed to get out from underneath Marcus, the alpha giving a mean sound as he tried to grab his heating mate. “For everything you love, I promise to be back!” Esca growled back in a sharp warning that stayed Marcus’ hand for a moment, barely getting his trousers back without being rolled over and fucked again. 

His legs felt weak, drenched between his legs and Marcus was already pouring from him. He scooped up Flidias, threw on his boots and hurried out the hut. Marcus immediately began to shout for him in a distressed way. Esca rushed through the quiet tribe, not paying much mind as Flidias began to squirm and awaken from the jostling. Without asking or giving warning, he barged his way into a young couple’s tent. The way she jumped up, covering herself while her husband looked annoyed allowed Esca to safely assume he and Marcus weren’t the only couple seeking pleasure this evening.   
_“My time has come and I can’t take care of her and him at the same time.”_

The woman immediately grew concerned and nodded, while her husband looked extremely annoyed. Their own children began to stir from their slumber in the corner. The two year old who snuggled into Marcus while he watched her and a newborn babe who would be hell to put back to sleep. Esca placed his own daughter in the pile of sleeping children, only worried a healthy amount for her safety. She started to fuss as she tried to wake, but Esca did his best to soothe her. 

_“I think I can hear your mate trying to get out.”_ She snorted a little laugh, laying back down in a resigned sort of way. She was shuffling under the furs, obviously redressing. _“I can’t believe you still mate with him. He’s so… barbaric.”_ The man scoffed, frowning as he looked at Esca with slight disapproval.   
_“In the beginning I thought the same-”_  
“Esca!... Esca!”   
_“He’ll wake up the whole tribe, and we’ll all know what you two are enjoying immediately.”_ She smirked as Esca paled a little in anger and disbelief. They would eventually know. How could they not? But he’d rather not have them tell stories about how a roman alpha yelled the tribe away to fuck his mate.   
_“Take care of her. I’ll be back when I can.”_ Esca huffed as he stormed back out into the could, a little angry now upon seeing Marcus standing outside their hut in barely anything. 

“Esca.” Marcus called out in a harsh and dominating tone that had Esca’s knees buckling, licking his lips to wet them as he did his best to calmly return to their hut. Anger be damned, he’d rather not be taken in the snow.  
“Flidias will be taken care of while you-” Esca began but as he neared, Marcus grabbed his upper arm in a firm and punishing grip that sent his heart racing in delight.   
“You left. Smelling that _this_.”   
A rough Marcus was a rare occurrence. Esca couldn’t even complain as he was shoved back into their heat smelling home, tripping over his own feet for once. 

The alpha wasted no time yanking off the omega’s clothes, throwing them into a corner where they would be forgotten for the rest of the heat. Large and powerful arms gripped Esca around his waist, easily guiding them back down into the pile of furs that made their bed. Marcus didn’t utter a warning, entering the omega again immediately. His thrusts punishing, harsh, and nail biting hard. Marcus’ mouth laid claim everywhere. Biting his shoulders, his back, clamping down on his neck that had Esca keening in a high pitched cry he hadn’t before. 

It was animalistic, rough. Marcus drew blood which only threw Esca further into the throes of heat. Slick and pheromones overpowering them in a nearly nauseating, overwhelming scent. The two of them long gone into the call of their bodies: only focusing on orgasm after orgasm, ignoring all pain of old screaming muscles and the ache of a body not used to having anything in it for so long. 

It was impossible to tell how long they had spent fucking each other when they finally snapped out of it. The intensity of the separation and the return of Esca’s heat allowed them to safely guess it had been a few days, not more than a week. They had needed to reaffirm their bond, cover each other in their respective scents. Their stomachs weren’t completely empty, meaning someone had managed to slip food into their tent while they were sleeping or in a calming tie. Their home also reeked of sex, the furs ruined with dried slick and semen, everything would take at least a full day of cleaning to get rid of it. Marcus could barely move due to the overuse of his leg and Esca with his sore lower body for the long awaited and anticipated heat. 

Only one thing remained new between them, Marcus finally had a bond mark from Esca. 

Only one bite from an alpha was needed to create a pair, but an omega who bites the alpha meant there was a certain level of deep trust. Instinct allowed them to decide this was their mate, and a clear warning for any interested omega to steer clear. When Marcus had bit Esca, the omega never showed interest in returning one. If anything, it had annoyed Esca that he was now tied to the roman. Now... now Marcus couldn’t help but to grin as he touched the dried bloodied scar on his neck. Esca wanted him, and he wanted him to showcase it to all those who saw Marcus. 

The roman, exhausted but over the moon, collected the brigante in his arms for much needed soft attention. He wanted to touch Esca, marvel over his powerful omega and that he had been found finally worthy in his eyes. “I love you.” Marcus murmured into Esca’s sweaty hairline.   
Esca groaned, putting an exhausted hand against Marcus’ mouth and dislodged him. “If you truly love me, you’ll get our daughter and find out how many know about it.”   
Marcus grinned, kissing his palm over and over in happy pecks. Esca hadn’t stiffened, hadn’t told him to never say speak that phrase again, didn’t act like he had uttered the worst word known to man.   
“Anything for you, beloved.”   
Esca groaned again, and Marcus couldn’t be happier. 

It took 4 hours for Marcus to get up on stumbling feet. He dressed, hissing at how sensitive his body was from being overworked. He stepped outside, finding fresh air all too much of a relief to the stale stench in their tent. He made his way slowly to the couple who housed their daughter, noticing the little smirks coming his way from those who knew. Seeing at how many were jeering at him, the whole damn tribe knew Esca’s heat had come. 

When Marcus pushed open the hut and laid eyes on her daughter, she began to bounce in an excited manner in the husband’s arms. She fussed in loud tones, demanding to be held immediately. Obviously it had been several days since he had seen her based on her reaction. He picked her up, kissing her over and over, snuggling into her every growing body, noticing how she was drooling even more since last he saw her. Perhaps teeth were beginning to form.   
“Thank you.” Marcus said to the man who gave a shrug, waved him off with a scoff. Apparently, having a daughter like Flidias made even the most skeptical brigante like a roman the tiniest bit more than usual. 

He walked around the village to stretch his legs and to give Esca a few moments to try to air out their temporary home before bringing Flidias into the mix. By the way he heard teasing jeers and laughter hurled his way from the other brigante, the _whole_ tribe knew. Esca was going to kill him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, I do have a tumblr with the same username of Speckeh! I'd be more than happy to follow you and keep contact even when this story ends!


	24. Another Journey

Another month of living with the tribe ticked by slowly before the snow began to melt. Conditions were still not ideal for travel, but they held promise compared to the frozen ground but a few weeks ago. Marcus had solidified his role as a child caretaker. Though he found the position rewarding and loved building a relationship with the children, it was boring work. He loved fatherhood, loved the personalities between the children, but he missed a more pronounced civilization. He missed proper medication and doctors and insulated homes. 

A bitter blizzard had come earlier that month and killed an alarming number of the tribe. The entire family who had taken care of Flidias had died in their sleep together when the winds tore a hole in their home and froze them. The two sick who lived in and out of the healing hut had perished. The old woman who often pampered Marcus and loved on Flidias, died of old age. The people were somber, having to dig graves for 7 people in the mid winter to stop wolves from attacking was hard and emotional work. Even Esca, reserved and level headed, was growing restless with wanting the endless winter and death to stop. At least they had more provisions and Flidias was still alive and healthy. 

Marcus had been laying in their bed, Flidias now strong enough to sit up by herself, was sitting on his chest. She made her best impression of a bear, slapping her hands on her father’s chest, all the while laughing and smiling. Her head turned as Esca returned, dropping two bags by Marcus’ side. Their daughter gave him a happy chirp before returning to her game, but Marcus looked over at the bags and back up to Esca. “What’s this?”   
“It’s time to leave.” 

Marcus sat up, holding on to Flidias as she made a sound of complaint when their game ended not on her terms. “Are you sure? The snow is not completely melted and it still is freezing at night.”   
“I am sure. By the time we arrive at the farm, it will be early spring and your workers will be anxious for you to be back in command. The crops will need to be planted and the animals tended to. I will need to build my home for Flidias and I as well, and it will take time.” Esca looked expectantly at Marcus and it dawned on him.   
“What, _now_?” He asked exasperated.   
“Yes, _now_.” 

Only a few of the adults saw Marcus and Esca off. The mass crowd who said goodbye came from a smaller type of people. The children gave tearful goodbyes to Marcus, hugging him and Flidias extra tight that made it painful to say goodbye for Marcus. The twins waved tearfully in big movements, a doll tucked underneath both their arms. It wasn’t Marcus’ greatest work, but it was appreciated nonetheless. Marcus’ horse had not made the winter (precious meat and supplies it had provided, making it a worthy sacrifice but one they would feel on their journey home) and the three of them began the long trek back to the farm. The roman couldn’t help but to constantly look back at the little brigante home he had come to know and love in his own ways. He tried not to let tears freeze on his face, feeling a hard lump in his throat of not knowing what future the children would have, if any of them would be able to see their future. Esca quietly reached out and took Marcus’ hand, giving the alpha a much needed and comforting squeeze. 

It felt as if it had been decades since their journey back from the North. Their first trip. Esca and Marcus had returned as free men from their societies and had found a family in each other. And now, they were a family of three, with a rather loud and boisterous daughter who was eager to see the whole world about her. It made them stronger, their bond tighter, once again speaking in wordless ways and understanding their subtle body movements. Marcus no longer underestimated Esca, always listening to him when he insisted they press forward or stop in assured safety. And Esca seemed to be an entirely different person. 

The brigante still had his stoic ways, could walks miles upon miles without fear of losing his feet. The only true difference laid in his interaction with mate and daughter. He no longer turned away from Marcus when they laid together at night, didn’t pull away when the alpha leaned in for whimsical kisses, and he began to hum during the day to entertain Flidias. Often he walked ahead with her, speaking to her in kinder tones, throwing her in the air as they trekked through the slowly thawing world around them. Marcus was helpless to watch them in front of him, his heart threatening to burst from his chest from the sheer happiness and pride he felt. Their daughter seemed to grow even stronger with both parent being able to love on her without fear of their two worlds clashing and fighting for the right for her. 

Marcus and Esca quietly talked at night, speaking of how they wished they could travel for the rest of their days with Flidias. Here was where they felt the closest to each other and the most free for their daughter. But they knew the world would eventually come find their happiness, and none of them would be prepared for what the world would bring to destroy their reality. They had to prepare Flidias for that day, to fully arm her with the sharp and wit that both their worlds can provide her. They only needed to foster her ability to learn how to merge them together. How to live as both roman and brigante. 

To think the journey was slow with a pregnant Esca in the beginning, it was even more painfully slow with a small babe to take care of. They swapped her between them, though Esca carried her the most due to her needing him more. Marcus did his best, carrying her on his shoulders, entertaining her when Esca desperately need a rest. But most of all, as she grew and became heavier, their arms tired. It felt like it took them an entire month to make it halfway. Flidias would be nearing nine months by the time they arrived back to the farm. It was strange to remember her growing in Esca, seeing the progression, to having her tiny in Marcus’ arms when he ran into the woods to find his labouring mate. He would not lose them again, not if he could help it. 

Unlike their last journey, nothing truly dangerous happened to the three of them. Marcus made sure to listen to Esca, meaning the chances for them to wake up to a bandit attack was next to nothing. And as the snow receded more and more, the animals returned from their slumber and better provisions with it. Marcus followed Esca and Flidias everywhere, all too happy to follow them to the ends of the Earth as promised. 

The event happened in a rather dejavu moment for Marcus. He had by chance been carrying Flidias on his shoulders, when suddenly Esca’s steady feet gave out from underneath him. Marcus let Esca fall, his heart hammering in anxiety but knew if tried to catch his mate he would risk slipping himself. Esca couldn’t get up, too exhausted and shaking. No doubt his whole body must have been aching with their long treks and carrying Flidias half the time. The omega tried to hide it, put on a brave face and push forward, but Marcus would hear him scramble in the mornings and trying to calmly walk far enough to empty his stomach. He was sure Esca must have thought he hadn’t noticed, that Marcus didn’t immediately wake up each time his mate left his arms in the morning. Marcus had a suspicion, remembered the telltale signs, but didn’t dare out Esca in case it wasn’t true. 

“Let’s rest.” Marcus murmured after two weeks of Esca hurriedly rushing off each morning and having fallen for the fourth time this week. He handed Flidias to his exhausted, slightly shaking mate and picked them both up. Marcus was careful in his steps, pulling Esca out of the clearing and setting his mate to be propped up against a tree. The sun had finally begun to feel warm against their skin the last few days. “This is oddly familiar.” He tested carefully, taking Esca’s boots off. The wind still had a slight bitter to it, but he could feel the heat radiating off of the omega in an uncomfortable way. The roman rolled off the winter wool socks, noting the way the omega’s poor ankles were swollen to a painful size. 

“I couldn’t take the plants.” Esca replied finally in a soft voice, exhausted and giving over as Marcus sat down in front of him and began the loving process of rubbing the omega’s feet. “Not without risk of poisoning Flidias. I’d be toxic to her for days, and I couldn’t risk it. I had already worn my welcome with passing my child around with the tribe with my heat.”   
“Six days was long.”   
“Long enough to work.” Esca huffed and Marcus grinned, not meeting the omega’s gaze because he knew a sharp frown was waiting for him. He applied a firmer pressure to Esca’s foot, hearing the omega hiss in pain for a moment before relaxing into it. 

“This time, when we return to the farm, I’ll pamper you properly in a way you’ll enjoy being a pregnant wife in Rome.” Marcus’ voice was a playful tone but Esca still nearly kicked his throat for daring to tease him. Marcus barely managed to subdue Esca’s foot and leading it to kick his shoulder rather than his tender throat.   
“Careful _roman_. I am _no_ roman wife. Certainly not to you.” Esca growled in a dangerous way but Marcus kept a wide grin on his face. 

The alpha held his tongue, waiting it out until Esca groaned in a mixture of delight and anguish again. Esca was melting into delight that his feet were being treated, but anguished by his next words: “By the gods, they’ll be nine months apart. I’m turning into my mother. Weak to the call of men and their dangerous knots.”   
“Mmmh, I’m happy.” Marcus leaned down and kissed the swollen ankles, nipping the skin in a grateful way.   
“You don’t have the carry and welp the pup. If you did, you’d be singing a different song.” Esca growled once more and this time Flidias did her best to repeat it.   
Marcus beamed with pride over it, looking finally to Esca’s face. The brigante was taken back by the pure joy smothered over the roman’s face. He felt his own heart throb in delight in his throat. “As long as she’s like Flidias, I’ll be more than happy to fill your belly with as many little ones you want.”   
“Please do not joke about _that_ Marcus.”   
“I’m not joking, _love_.” 

Another month and a half of hard traveling and taking frequent breaks for Esca before they finally reached their farm. Esca had only begun to show: Marcus happily stroking his belly during the night in their makeshift camp, Esca mourning his chest wouldn’t dry up for another year and squirmed in uncomfortableness as his body morphed into caring for two children. The poor omega was always exhausted, having to constantly feed Flidias but to also eat as much as he could with another one developing inside him. It was tiresome. Esca felt like he couldn’t eat enough before the exhaustion set in and Flidias needed to feed from him too. He was sick of eating, having to stop to hunt, then try to preserve as much of their provisions as possible for the trip. He didn’t voice it to Marcus, but he was looking forward to relaxing and not worrying about his next meal for a few weeks. 

The farm looked in good health, most of the employees still working on it. Uncle Aquila was quick to come out to greet them once they stepped onto the property line. He looked older, but in good health, waiting for his family to draw near before hurrying to meet them and hugging each one of them in a tight embrace.   
“By the gods! How healthy you all look! And how big Flidias is! 6 months I have worried if you three were alive.” There were tears in Uncle Aquila’s eyes, taking Flidias in his arms. She grew shy, but allowed it, staring at his interesting face covered in a beard.   
“You’ve returned in time for the crops to be planted.” Uncle Aquila’ eyes fell on Esca and looked genuinely surprised, “and in time for another reason too. Are you going to allow a midwife to help you with this one?”   
Esca resisted a smile and Marcus could sense his mate had also warmed up to his uncle in the months apart, “I make no promises.”   
“Ah, no matter. Come in! Rest! Eat! And remind the household the true masters are back!” Uncle Aquila shouted cheerily, turning back into the house and talking animatedly to Flidias as he carried her into the house. “You might not remember me, but I am your most dear relative. You may call me grandfather if you want when you’re older. And I will tell you stories about your actual grandfather, my brother…” 

Esca reached out and gently took Marcus’ hand, lacing their fingers together. The roman squeezed in reply, leaning over and kissing him in reverence before following the brigante into their home. 


	25. Tha Mi Air Atharrachadh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue!

The rustling of trees and the birds’ songs was the perfect signal for the end of spring. “Flidias! Wait for meeee.” A small voice called out as she ran ahead. Her curly brown hair flowing behind her as she flowed across the wood floor with ease and familiarity. She glanced over her shoulder, smirking at the smaller child struggling to keep up. “Flidiiaassssss.” They screeched in a high pitched whining tone. 

She laughed in reply, picking up speed to gain distance between them. In her distraction, she tripped over her feet and slid across the woodland floor, grunting as her belly scraped along overgrown tree roots and fallen leaves. She heard the hurrying footsteps of the younger catching up on her, “Wait, Rufus-” but before she could properly warn them, the other child slipped too and fell on top of their sister in a rather loud thud. The two broke out into a loud laughing pile that echoed throughout the lively woods.  
“If you two were running for your lives, you would have been dead miles ago.” The commanding voice they were used to had them twisting their heads up to look at Esca.  
“Flidias, you need to remember your brother would follow you blindly off a cliff. You need to observe where you run.” He scolded, reaching down with some trouble as he helped Rufus to his feet and then Flidias. 

Esca stood back, admiring his children. He still lamented they were too close in age. It had been hell raising a small toddering Flidias while nursing Rufus. Esca tried to move out of the farm the first year Rufus was born, but he couldn’t take care of the children by himself. He resigned to living with Marcus for the extra hand in raising their brood. It had been a hard three years, feeling trapped and bored, but he didn’t run off back to the tribe as he thought he would. It helped Marcus gently encouraged him to leave and explore the woods whenever he noticed Esca becoming even more snappish. 

Flidias stood tall at 8 years old; long limbs, skinny as could be, taller than most girls her age. She had wild, midback long brown hair that wound in beautiful curls, and Esca’s curious green eyes. That sly smile that had Esca think of Marcu each time, her skinny but tough frame that reminded him of his own. He couldn’t say for sure which parent she took after. She looked like the perfect mutt in his calculating eyes. Though some days he swore she was too much like Marcus, other days too much like him. 

Rufus was small for his age at 7, wiping his nose free from dirt with his sleeve. He had the more noticeable brigante coloring of dusty red hair, freckles, but Esca could see he would look remarkably like Marcus the older he grew. He would look like the perfect roman if it weren’t for his red, Esca held his disappointment he hadn’t won out in the gene department with their son, but he loved him fiercely with all his heart. No doubt Rufus would be a statured man, the same lumbering and large muscular body that Esca could spot in the dark. Now if only he could work on the child’s stability to make sure he wasn’t as clumsy as his father. 

“Come. You two need to return to our hut. Your father will be returning any moment.” Esca motioned for the two to follow, which they did without a single note of protest. They followed like two ducklings, though they bumped into each other, giggling as they began to push. Esca counted to 30 before he heard Flidias push Rufus far too hard like always, sending him tumbling to his side. His son began to cry quietly. Esca half turned, giving Flidias a sharp eye that had her shrinking back in guilt. “I’m sorry Rufus. I thought you were ready.” She reached down and helped her brother up who still cried lightly, sniffling as she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight. 

Esca stood silent, still disapproving some, but Rufus was always quick to forgive his older sister. She could push him into an open fire and he would still want to sleep in the same bed as her, eager to hear her bedtime stories. Esca had tried to work them hard during the spring while they were with him. He took them for long walks, taught them about the plant life, how to hunt animals (though Rufus cried when Esca killed a rabbit and served it for dinner), trying to build their stamina for the long hikes ahead of them this summer. But it was hard when all they wanted to do was play and not take the lessons he tried to instill in them seriously. 

He led them back to the hut he built with his own hands, a sturdy and decent sized home that did the trick of keeping them warm during the cold night but cool during the day. It was sizeable enough for the four of them, though always a bit of a squeeze. They felt safe together, and Esca knew how to defend his little family should anyone stupidly come across their sleeping hut. 

Flidias and Rufus immediately began to help Esca clean the ground around their home, getting rid of any leftover food that might attracted dangerous animals. Esca sat down for a moment, taking in a tight breath and trying to find a comfortable position. “Màthair, why do you and father only live together during the summer and winter?” Flidias asked, slowing down her cleaning to talk properly with the resting Esca. 

Smart little whip. No doubt she had played with one of the children from town and discovered their parents did not live separate as Marcus and he did. “You know how Rufus does not do well with heat? Your father and I, we do not settle well if we live together for the whole year. It does not lessen our family ties. You see your father as much as you want, and you can see me if you want.”  
Flidias thought for a moment but nodded, “I think father wants you at the house all the time.”  
“I’m sure he would. He lets me come and go as I please. He knows all too well what happens if I am held to the house unwillingly.” 

“But.. if you do not like the house.. Do you not love father?” Flidias asked, stopping her work and staring at Esca with an intensity that rivaled his own.  
Esca felt his cheeks flush in reply, unused to such conversation. “Not liking the house does not mean I don’t love your father. I… I love Marcus, your father. I could not say it many years ago-”  
“But now you can!” Rufus chirped in and Esca’s lips twitched slightly in a smile.  
“Yes. Though your father loved me as soon as his eyes fell on me. I hated him until I realized he wasn’t like any roman I have ever known.” 

“I knew the moment I saw Esca in the gladiatorial rings we had the same soul.” Marcus announced, interrupting their little cozy company. The children were quick to stop their chore and scrambled to him, climbing on their father who was quick to drop the supply bags to scoop both of them up in a large bear like hug. Squeezing them, kissing the tops of their heads and faces, giving his own play growl and making them laugh. “Are you ready for the summer?” Marcus asked, “I am!” “Me too!” The children were quick to reply, bright eager eyes looking up at him. It melted Marcus’ heart. 

He set his children down before coming to Esca, helping the struggling omega to his feet. “Are you sure you want to go in your condition?” Marcus murmured quietly, not wanting to weaken his mate in front of his children. He slid his hand to Esca’s back to support him for a moment before sliding it around and feeling the 6 month bump on his frame.  
“Yes. I’ll be fine. I’ve done it twice now.” Esca laid his hand over Marcus’, pushing their foreheads together in an intimate moment. 

“At any moment if you need to turn back, sit down, take a break, you say the word and we’ll stop.” Marcus kisses Esca’s cheek, wrapping his arms temporarily around him to give him a loving squeeze.  
“You think me weak, roman?” Esca scolded in a tone Marcus knew to be entirely playful, feeling the teasing hit against his chest.  
“Never again.” Marcus grinned, releasing his mate to return to his supplies and began hefting them over his shoulders again. “Alright, little ones. We’ll be exploring the wild land of your Màthair. If you keep your eyes open you might see faeries and tree folk the further North we go. We’ll have the entire summer to explore and practice the skills your Màthair taught you.” Flidias and Rufus watched their father with wide eyes, enchanted by his excitement to travel with his family. 

Esca watched with pride blossoming in his chest. His right hand rest on his lower back for support, while his left thumb twirled the ring on his finger. He had thought the biggest change had been when he finally kissed Marcus nine years ago. When he revealed himself to be omega and decided to mate with the alpha. But now as he stared at his two little ones, watching his mate, equal, husband, instruct them of his North, Esca knew the biggest change lay with him. _Athrú Rudaí. Tha mi air atharrachadh._

“I love you.” Esca murmured in a quiet tone, almost inaudible. Marcus stretched to his full height, pausing for a moment from his lecture to their children. A slow grin spread across Marcus’ face, one that always Eca slightly panicking and flushing in red hot embarrassment.  
“Agus tha mi gad ghràdh.” The roman spoke in a brigante tongue, effortless, a soft and gentle rumble from deep in his chest.  
“Oh yuuuck.” Flidias groaned while Rufus just giggled. “Can we go now?? Please?” She begged, grabbing Marcus’ hand and yanking it.  
“Only if your Màthair is ready.” He grinned down at his daughter. Suddenly Esca had three pairs of eager eyes upon him.  
“We’ll be on our way now.” Three smiles met him in shockingly familiar traits and Esca felt his heart throb. 

_Athrú Rudaí. Tha mi air atharrachadh._ Esca thought over and over, his heart pounding in what could only be described as uncontrolled love. _Things change. I have changed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 105 Pages, 53,620 Words, almost 2,000 views and 9 months of hard work! 
> 
> I can't even begin to thank everyone for returning with each update, commenting, and becoming my friends! I'm so proud of this work, but I'm also just so thankful for everyone who has connected and talked with me. I can say for sure, if you frequently commented each time, I love you and I'm so sad our journey is over! 
> 
> I'm sure this won't ever be my last Esca and Marcus fic, and it might not be the last of this story either, but it is done for now! 
> 
> Thank you you lovely person for reading this to the end! 
> 
> You can also reach me on my tumblr named: Speckeh.


End file.
